


Dopo la fine

by Shellcott



Series: Dopo la fine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellcott/pseuds/Shellcott
Summary: Cosa è successo tra la fine della battaglia di Hogwarts e quel giorno di 19 anni dopo sulla banchina di King's Cross? Questa storia vuole analizzare fatti e avvenimenti concentrandosi prevalentemente sulle relazioni tra Harry e Ginny e Ron e Hermione. Compariranno ogni tanto anche tutti gli altri personaggi che ci hanno accompagnato per 7 lunghi libri.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Dopo la fine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773088





	1. Cena d'arrivederci

Erano sulla montagnola dietro la Tana e fissavano il sole scomparire.

Seduti lì da quasi un'ora, si erano scambiati solo qualche frase.

Quando in cielo non rimase che un bagliore rossastro Ron chiese a mezza voce:

«Hai deciso che farai l'anno prossimo? Pensi di tornare ad Hogwarts»

Harry chiuse il pugno intorno al boccino che teneva fra due dita e si girò verso l'amico.

«Non lo so ancora Ron» disse stringendo le spalle «Voglio diventare un auror, ma ho parlato con Kingsley l'altro giorno. Mi ha detto che se vogliamo possiamo partecipare al corso d'addestramento anche se non abbiamo preso i M.A.G.O»

«Anche..Io?» Chiese balbettando Ron.

«E anche Hermione» continuò Harry «sempre se volete!»

«Chissà dov'è ora..» Ron ora aveva ricominciato a fissare il cielo sempre più scuro.

Era passato quasi un mese dalla seconda battaglia di Hogwarts e due settimane da quando Hermione era andata in Australia per cercare i suoi genitori.

Aveva rifiutato l'aiuto del Ministero della Magia che le aveva proposto di mettersi in contatto con i loro omologhi australiani per organizzare una passaporta e aveva preferito prendere un aereo.

Erano due settimane che non avevano sue notizie.

«Starà bene vedrai!»

Ron si alzò e tese la mano all'amico

«Andiamo che ci staranno aspettando per la cena!»

Quella sera il clima era piuttosto festoso: sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, per un po' di tempo almeno, in cui sarebbero stati tutti seduti intorno allo stesso tavolo. La mattina dopo Charlie sarebbe tornato in Romania, mentre Bill e Fleur a Shell Cottage; Percy si era preso la sera libera dal Ministero prima di trasferirsi definitivamente a Londra e anche Andromeda Tonks era ormai pronta a tornare a casa con il piccolo Teddy.

La signora Weasley aveva disposto tutti intorno al lungo tavolo della cucina ed Harry si era trovato quasi al capo opposto rispetto a Ginny.

Ad esclusione di Ron, nessuno seduto a quel tavolo sapeva di loro due.

Qualche giorno dopo la battaglia si erano ritrovati a parlare in riva al lago dietro la scuola e avevano deciso che per ora sarebbe rimasta solo una cosa loro.

Di certo quegli ultimi giorni in cui avevano condiviso lo stesso tetto non erano stati facili, ma al tempo stesso c'era qualcosa di esaltante nello stringersi le mani mentre erano seduti a tavola e nascosti dalla tovaglia o scambiarsi baci nascosti mentre avrebbero dovuto dar da mangiare alle galline del signor Weasley.

Harry sentì un colpo al costato che gli mozzò il fiato e si girò di scatto verso Ron

«Ma che fai!» gli chiese stupito mentre si massaggiava una costola.

«Se la fissi ancora un po' non sarò il solo a sapere il vostro segreto» Farfugliò Ron mentre masticava una coscia di pollo.

Harry arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo sul suo piatto.

La cena proseguì festante e confusionaria solo come le cene alla Tana potevano essere.

Il primo ad alzarsi fu George che, stringendo un bicchiere talmente forte da sbianchirsi le nocche, propose un brindisi.

«A Fred» urlò

«A Fred» Ripeterono in coro gli altri.

Harry vide gli occhi della signora Weasley diventare più lucidi.

George posò il bicchiere dopo aver trangugiato in un solo sorso tutto il whiskey incendiario.

«Buona serata a tutti» disse strascicando le parole poco prima di smaterializzarsi.

I signori Weasley si stringevano la mano sopra il tavolo e per un po' ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante rotto solo dai piatti che si lavavano da soli nel lavandino.

Fu Charlie a interrompere quel clima, alzandosi a proponendo brindisi alla memoria di tutti quelli caduti durante la battaglia.

Quando sentì nominare Lupin, Harry si girò istintivamente verso Andromeda Tonks che teneva in braccio un bambino e le sorrise.

Il tintinnio dei bicchieri che si scontravano si fermò di colpo quando un grosso gufo bruno si appollaiò sul davanzale della finestra. Scrutò le persone sedute nella stanza e spalancando le ali planò in mezzo al tavolo di fronte a Ron e cominciò a beccare gli avanzi dal suo piatto.

Il ragazzo prese la lettera dalla zampa e la strappò. Per qualche secondo tutti lo fissarono poi lui alzò gli occhi e disse quasi urlando:

«È di Hermione!» al suono della sua voce il grosso gufo prese tra il becco delle ossa di pollo avanzate e volò fuori dalla finestra.

«Cosa dice?» Chiese Harry sporgendosi verso la lettera ancora tra le mani di Ron.

«È tornata ieri sera, dice che ha trovato i suoi genitori e che è tutto apposto!» rispose il ragazzo diventando rosso e accartocciando la lettera ed infilandola in tasca al riparo dallo sguardo di Harry.

«Ha detto se viene qua?»

«No, dice che le serve del tempo per sistemarsi e chiede se ci vediamo fra una settimana a Diagon Alley»


	2. Appuntamenti

«Ci penso io a sparecchiare, mamma» disse Ginny alla signora Weasley che si era già alzata raccogliendo i piatti dal tavolo «Harry mi dai una mano?»

La tavola si era svuotata. Erano rimasti solo il signor Weasley, la moglie, Ron, Ginny ed Harry.

«Ok va bene» disse il ragazzo alzandosi.

«Vi aiuto anche io!» Esclamò Arthur Weasley alzandosi trascinando rumorosamente la sedia all'indietro «Ne approfitto che almeno parlo un attimo con Harry di quello che ha detto Kingsley»

Ron si alzò di scatto «Pa puoi dirglielo dopo, mica scappa! Vieni a fare una partita a scacchi con me!» e prese il padre per un braccio trascinandolo fuori dalla stanza.

La signora Weasley posò i piatti che aveva raccolto sul tavolo e si rivolse ad Harry

«Mi ha detto Ron che vuoi tornare a Grimmauld Place fra qualche giorno»

Harry annuì in silenzio.

«Lo sai che puoi rimanere qua quanto vuoi, vero?»

«La ringrazio signora Weasley e mi piacerebbe molto» rispose Harry sorridendo «ma è passato un mese da...» e si interruppe «e vorrei sistemare un po' la casa di Sirius e capire cosa voglio fare l'anno prossimo»

«Capisco caro» disse la donna avvicinandosi e stringendolo in un abbraccio «Ma sappi che se vuoi potrai tornare e rimanere. Questa è anche casa tua»

«Grazie» rispose solo il ragazzo ricambiando l'abbraccio.

Poi la signora Weasley si staccò e si diresse verso la sala. Era arrivata alla porta quando si girò lentamente come per dire qualcosa ai due ragazzi rimasti in cucina, ma li guardò sorridendo e basta.

«Cosa c'è mamma?» Chiese Ginny con un tono quasi irritato.

«Nulla» si affrettò a rispondere la donna «Mi raccomando i bicchieri. Sono quelli che ci ha donato la madre di Fleur» e poi se ne andò.

«Come se non bastasse un colpo di bacchettà per aggiustarli» rimbrottò Ginny a mezza voce. Guardò la madre scomparire dietro l'angolo della sala e quando fu certa che non tornasse indietro posò i piatti che aveva in mano e gettò le braccia al collo di Harry stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

«Ciao» sussurrò quando le loro bocche si staccarono.

«Ciao» rispose Harry.

«Ho il dubbio che la mamma sospetti qualcosa» disse Ginny liberandosi dall'abbraccio per guardare di nuovo verso la porta e assicurarsi che nessuno comparisse.

«Dici per lo sguardo che ci ha tirato poco prima che se ne andasse?»

«Non solo! È qualche giorno che mi fa domande strane»

«Vuoi dirle la verità?»Chiese Harry avvicinandosi e scostandole i capelli dal viso.

«Non lo so. Tu vuoi?» Rispose Ginny strusciando una guancia contro la mano del ragazzo

«Non lo so»

«Rimaniamo ancora un po' così, ok?» e lo baciò di nuovo.

Si strinsero ancora per qualche minuto poi iniziarono a levare i piatti dal tavolo.

«Verrai anche tu a Diagon Alley per vedere Hermione?» Chiese Harry mentre cercava di tenere impilati dei piatti su una mano e dei bicchieri nell'altra.

«Si penso di si»

«Che ne dici se prima di andare passi in Grimmaul Place?»

«Mi vuoi sfruttare per riordinare?» lo schernì Ginny

«In realtà spero di aver finito fra una settimana!»

«Comunque va bene, devo trovare una scusa»

«Parlerò con Ron, vediamo se ci viene in mente qualcosa» concluse Harry impilando l'ultimo piatto nel lavandino.

Nel salotto Ron e il signor Weasley erano intenti in un'appassionante incontro di scacchi mentre Charlie li guardava ridendo e fomentando i pezzi ogni volta che qualcuno di essi si andava a schiantare sotto i colpi di un altro.

Bill e Percy discutevano dei progetti che il Ministero aveva per la Gringott mentre Fleur e Molly parlottavano a bassa voce sedute su due poltrone di fronte al camino.

Harry si unì a Charlie cercando di carpire più trucchi possibili; era sempre stato una schiappa agli scacchi magici e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto riuscire a finire una partita con Ron prima di quattro mosse.

La serata passò in fretta e piano piano tutti si congedarono.

Prima di salire le scale per raggiungere la moglie, il signor Weasley si avvicinò ad Harry e lo prese in disparte.

«Ron ha detto che andrai in Grimmauld Place»

«Esatto signor Weasley. Pensavo di partire fra due giorni»

«Penso che Molly ti abbia già detto che puoi rimanere quanto vuoi, quindi non lo ripeterò, ma volevo parlare con te per quanto riguarda il corso di addestramento da auror»

«In realtà non so ancora cosa farò l'anno prossimo»

«Si, immagino che tu voglia riflettere bene. Non starò qua a darti consigli o a dirti cosa farei io, però sappi che in questo ultimo mese in cui Kingsley è stato nominato Ministro ad interim, sono cambiate parecchie cose al Ministero.» Il signor Weasley posò la mano sulla spalla di Harry, gli si avvicinò e abbassando la voce sussurrò «Tutto quello che conoscevi tu praticamente non esiste più. Sono state fatte delle selezioni molto rigide per evitare il ripetersi di certi errori»

Harry abbassò lo sguardo sulle cicatrici della mano destra.

«È stata arrestata» gli rivelò il signor Weasley «e presto subirà un processo. Il suo atteggiamento verso i babbani e le altre creature magiche non è stato dimenticato e dubito che potrà cavarsela facilmente»

«Grazie signor Weasley» disse Harry «terrò conto di quello che mi ha detto»

«Buonanotte Harry» rispose l'uomo alzandosi e salendo le scale, poi si fermò di colpo girandosi «Ah domani ricordami che ho una sorpresa per te!» e ammiccando sparì al piano di sopra.


	3. Ritorni e nuovi arrivi

«Signor Weasley l'ha aggiustata!?» Esclamò Harry avvicinandosi alla moto con cui Hagrid l'aveva portato via da Privet Drive l'anno precedente.

«Si Harry, ma mi raccomando» il suo tono si abbassò mentre si girava verso l'ingresso della Tana «Non una parola con Molly»

Harry rise mentre squadrava la moto volante rimessa a nuovo «Non dirò nulla, promesso!»

«Sono già d'accordo con Hagrid» rivelò il signor Weasley «Fra qualche giorno verrà a prenderla e te la porterà direttamente a Grimmauld Place. Così se vuoi potrai farti insegnare a guidarla»

«Grazie signor Weasley, lo apprezzo molto» disse Harry mentre insieme la spingevano di nuovo dentro al pollaio vuoto.

Quando il pomeriggio Harry Ron e Ginny rientrarono alla Tana dopo aver fatto un giro sulle loro scope, la trovarono insolitamente silenziosa.

La signora Weasley era l'unica rimasta ed era intenta a far levitare una credenza in salotto mentre uno straccio puliva il pavimento da solo.

«Via le scarpe!» Urlò appena li vide sulla porta scuotendo la mano con la bacchetta e facendo tintinnare pericolosamente i piatti contenuti nel mobile sospeso in aria.

Passarono il resto del giorno a dare una mano alla signora Weasley a pulire la casa e a preparare il baule di Harry.

Poco prima di cena, mentre Harry controllava sotto il letto della camera di non essersi dimenticato nulla, Ron entrò spalancando la porta.

«Mi ha detto Ginny della settimana prossima. Ho avuto un'idea!» esclamò Ron.

L'amico lo guardò un po' perplesso poi si ricordò dell'incontro con Hermione e dell'invito a Ginny di passare prima a Grimmauld Place.

«È semplice! Diremo a mamma che abbiamo appuntamento con Hermione al mattino, mentre in realtà ci vedremo prima di pranzo» Concluse Ron «Così avremo tutto il tempo che vogliamo!»

Harry lo guardò imbarazzato «Ah ok. Ma quindi tu rimani con noi?» Chiese titubante.

Ron lo squadrò diventando rosso e aggrottando le sopracciglia «Non mi vuoi Harry? Ricordati che stai parlando sempre di mia sorella, eh!» concluse scuotendo un dito avanti e indietro.

«No figurati» disse Harry alzando le mani «Era solo per passare un po' di tempo insieme» poi titubante aggiunse «...da soli» In quei momenti sentiva ancora di più la mancanza di Hermione. Di sicuro se fosse stata li avrebbe trascinato Ron via dalla sua stanza rimproverandolo per il poco tatto.

«Comunque state tranquilli» Disse Ron trasformando il suo cipiglio in un ghigno «Ho dei giri da fare a Diagon Alley, ma ricorda che rimane comunque mia sorella!» e uscì dalla stanza lasciando la porta spalancata.

Harry lo inseguì «Cosa devi fare a Diagon Alley?» Gli urlò mentre scendeva le scale.

«Tu hai i tuoi segreti, io i miei!»

«Io non ho segreti» Ribattè Harry, ma l'amico era già sparito dietro la porta della sala da pranzo.

Quella notte Harry non riusciva a dormire. Nessuna cicatrice dolorante e nessun sogno nella testa di Voldemort. Solo pensieri che lo tenevano sveglio.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita la notte successiva avrebbe dormito in una casa completamente solo.

Nessuno zio a minacciarlo e a rinchiuderlo dentro la stanza.

Nessun compagno di dormitorio con cui chiacchierare.

Non aveva neanche più Edvige a fargli compagnia.

Al pensiero della civetta sentì il cuore mancargli un battito. Mai come in quegli ultimi giorni aveva sentito la sua mancanza. Gli mancava pulire cambiare i giornali sul fondo della gabbia, i topi morti trovati sul davanzale dopo una notte di caccia. Gli mancavano persino le beccate sul dito quando si arrabbiava con lui.

Più di una volta in quei giorni aveva sentito la necessità di un gufo a cui affidare una lettera, poi però si era sentito in colpa.

Come se pensare di prendere un nuovo gufo tradisse la memoria della sua fedele civetta.

Decise che il giorno dopo avrebbe fatto un salto all'Emporio del Gufo per cercarne uno da portarsi a casa.

Crogiolandosi nel pensiero di vagare per le strade di Diagon Alley senza nessun controllo e soprattutto senza nessun pericolo, Harry si addormentò.

«Grimmauld Place numero 12» urlò Harry mentre si trovava in piedi dentro il camino dei Weasley. Aveva scandito bene le parole per evitare di ripetere l'errore dell'ultima volta che aveva utilizzato la metropolvere alla Tana.

Vide i Weasley scomparire mentre lo salutavano con la mano e in un istante si trovo disteso davanti al camino della vecchia casa di Sirius.

Rimase li sdraiato a fissare il vecchio soffitto per qualche secondo ripensando agli ultimi istanti alla Tana: in un ultimo moto di nostalgia aveva pensato di chiedere a Ron di accompagnarlo e rimanere un giorno da lui per aiutarlo, ma poi ci aveva ripensato.

Aveva salutato tutti promettendo alla signora Weasley che sarebbe tornato presto per una cena.

Un fugace ed imbarazzato sguardo con Ginny e poi dentro al camino.

E ora si trovava li. Disteso a terra nella vecchia casa che per ora gli portava solo ricordi dolorosi.

Si alzò e, urlando più del necessario, chiamò:

«Kreacher!»

Il vecchio elfo si materializzò davanti a lui e lo salutò con un inchino.

«Il padrone ha chiamato?»

«Si Kreacher» Rispose Harry «Volevo avvisarti che sono tornato qua e rimarrò per un po'»

«Bene padrone, che vuole per pranzo?»

«Non serve che mi chiami “padrone” Kreacher, comunque va bene tutto, scegli tu» disse Harry scuotendosi la cenere di dosso e raccogliendo i bagagli dal pavimento «Poso il baule nella vecchia camera di Sirius e poi ci mettiamo sotto per dare una ripulita, spero definitiva, a questo posto, ok?»

«Il padrone vuole gettare altra roba?» Chiese Kreacher con uno sguardo spaventato negli occhi

«Qualcosa butteremo via, ma se vuoi tenere alcune cose te le regalo volentieri!»

«Grazie padrone, grazie» Esclamò l'elfo esibendosi in continue riverenze per poi zampettare verso la cucina.

Quando Harry aprì la porta della vecchia stanza di Sirius gli sembrò di essere tornato indietro di qualche mese. Regnava lo stesso caos che c'era l'ultima volta che era stato lì e che poi aveva scoperto essere stato causato da Piton.

Decise che le pulizie sarebbero partite da li.

  
Arrivò l'ora di pranzo e la nuova stanza di Harry non assomigliava minimamente a quelle che aveva trovato aprendo la porta poche ore prima. Le vecchie pesanti tende erano sparite e ora la luce entrava liberamente dalle finestre spalancate; il vecchio letto matrimoniale era stato sistemato e, anche grazie alla magia che aveva aggiustato qualche molla rotta, ora era molto più comodo. I vecchi tappeti erano accatastati all'ingresso pronti per essere gettati e il pavimento di parquet scuro riluceva colpito dai raggi del sole; i vecchi mobili avevano acquistato un colore più moderno grazie ai colpi di bacchetta di Harry. L'unico segno della vecchia vita di quella stanza erano i poster di donne in bikini appiccicati al muro da un incantesimo di adesione permanente a cui Harry non aveva ancora trovato una soluzione. Si ripromise di chiedere aiuto ad Hermione e si diresse verso la cucina da cui arrivava il buon profumo del pranzo cucinato da Kreacher.

Finito il pranzo Harry propose all'elfo di controllare se ci fosse qualcosa che voleva tenere tra le cose di Sirius, ma il vecchio Kreache solo a sentir nominare il padrino di Harry bofonchiò qualcosa andando a ripararsi nella sua tana dentro l'armadio.

Gettò la roba nel cassonetto in strada e s'incammino verso il Paiolo Magico.

«Harry Potter!» esclamò Tom vedendolo entrare «È un piacere averla di nuovo qui! Le serve una stanza? O vuole qualcosa da bere? Offre la casa ovviamente» Disse così velocemente che Harry non riuscì ad interromperlo.

«Grazie Tom, ma sto andando a Diagon Alley» rispose il ragazzo dirigendosi verso il retrobottega, ma vista l'espressione del vecchio barista si affrettò ad aggiungere «Ma al ritorno mi fermo volentieri!»

Dopo che il muro di mattoni si spalancò di fronte a lui, Harry si trovò davanti una Diagon Alley molto più affollata dell'ultima volta che vi era stato. I negozi prima chiusi avevano riaperto con nuove e vecchie gestioni, numerosi maghi percorrevano la via principale affollandosi alle vetrine; le chiacchiere si mischiavano in un vociare che rese Harry felice e rassicurato.

Contando i galeoni che aveva in tasca si rese conto che presto sarebbe dovuto tornare alla Gringott e si chiese se i goblin si sarebbero ricordati dei danni che aveva provocato l'ultima volta che c'era stato.

L'Emporio del gufo era vuoto quando entrò Harry. Un vecchio uomo con una folta barba bianca con due strisce più scure che partivano dagli angoli della bocca alzò lo sguardo quando sentì la porta aprirsi per poi riabbassarlo subito verso qualcosa sotto al bancone.

Harry azzardò un «Buongiorno», ma si rese conto che gli schiocchi e gli strilli di decine di uccelli in gabbia probabilmente non avrebbero fatto sentire le sue parole al vecchio uomo finché non gli fosse stato molto vicino.

Si accostò ad alcune gabbie, ma per la prima volta si rese conto di non avere idea di come si sceglie un buon gufo. Continuò ad avanzare tra i trespoli abituandosi gradualmente all'odore acre e pungente che sentiva da quando era entrato.

D'improvviso lo pervase la sensazione di due occhi che gli fissavano le spalle come se provassero a incenerirlo. Si girò e notò un grosso gufo di Screech che aveva inclinato la testa come per squadrarlo meglio. Stava su un trespolo un po' più alto degli altri e non aveva nessuna corda a tenerlo legato. Continuarono a guardarsi immobili poi Harry fece un primo passo verso l'animale.

Il gufo fece scattare il becco e aprì leggermente le ali raddoppiando quasi la sua grandezza.

«Io non mi avvicinerei troppo a Esthia» urlò una voce alle sue spalle. L'uomo dietro al bancone si era alzato spostandosi gli occhiali sulla punta del naso e guardandolo con gli scuri e piccoli occhi.

«Come mai?» Chiese Harry tornando a guardare il gufo.

«Se qualcuno non gli piace, non ha problemi a dimostrarglielo» rispose l'uomo che nel frattempo si stava avvicinando con passo strascicato. Aveva una mano alzata a mostrare il palmo solcato da una linea più chiara «questa me l'ha fatta l'unica volta che ho provato a mettergli la corda alla zampa» Harry si rese conto che si trattava di una cicatrice, ben più marcata e profonda della sua e che doveva essersi rimarginata da anni.

Mosse di nuovo un passo verso il gufo pensando che ad Hagrid sarebbe piaciuto. Si chiese se anche con i gufi valeva la stessa regola valida per gli ippogrifi e chinò leggermente il capo allungando la mano.

Alzando lo sguardo, ma mantenendo il capo reclinato, vide che il grosso animale aveva aperto ancora di più le ali schiudendo il becco con fare minaccioso, ma decise di non fermarsi.

Un altro mezzo passo e il gufo spalancò del tutto le ali oscurando buona parte della vetrina.

Ormai era a meno di due metri dal trespolo quando l'animale chiuse il becco con un altro sonoro schiocco e spiccò il volo diretto verso Harry, Il ragazzo si fermò, ma non fece in tempo a ritrarre il braccio.

Il gufo atterrò con le zampe sul dorso della sua mano e Harry si preparò per una beccata certa, ma l'animale chiuse le ali con un fruscio e rimase appollaiato utilizzando il suo braccio come prima usava il trespolo.

«Stupefacente, ragazzo» Urlò l'uomo barbuto. «È la prima volta che lo vedo volare. Se lo vuoi è tuo!»e ridendo sobbalzò verso il bancone probabilmente più contento di liberarsi del gufo che dell'imminente guadagno.

  
Quando Harry uscì in strada l'aria fresca gli pervase le narici. Sulla spalla il grosso gufo che si era categoricamente rifiutato di entrare in una gabbia.

Harry lo guardò e disse «Sai dov'è Grimmauld Place?» Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che il grosso gufo spalancò le ali e, affondando gli artigli nella spalla del ragazzo un po' più del necessario, spiccò il volo, finalmente libero dallo scuro e maleodorante negozio.


	4. Ginny

Appena aprì gli occhi Ginny si sentì come quando da bambina si svegliava la mattina del 25 dicembre.

In pochi secondi si fiondò in bagno per farsi una doccia e iniziare a prepararsi e ancora prima che il resto della famiglia si fosse seduta a tavola per colazione era già vestita. Aveva scelto un vestito bianco lungo fino al ginocchio e con dei disegni rossi arabescati. La schiena, lasciata nuda per metà dalla scollatura del vestito, era coperta dai lunghi capelli rossi.

Scese due a due gli scalini, ma prima di entrare in cucina e raggiungere gli altri per la colazione si fermò un secondo per calmarsi e non lasciar trasparire l'entusiasmo che sentiva crescere nello stomaco.

Entrò trascinando i piedi e fingendo uno sbadiglio.

«Buongiorno»

«'giorno» farfugliò Ron intento nello spalancare la bocca in quello che era tutt'altro che uno sbadiglio finto.

«Ciao Ginny, caffè?» Chiese la signora Weasley porgendole una tazza ancora prima di attendere la risposta

«Vedo che sei già pronta!» Esclamò il padre «Ottimo, ti smaterializzerai con me mentre Ron andrà da solo. Poi dal ministero dovreste essere capaci di raggiungere il Paiolo Magico» aggiunse con un sorriso.

«'iolo 'agico?» chiese Ron mentre masticava

«È li che ci vediamo con Hermione, non ricordi?» lo interruppe Ginny lanciandogli un'occhiata di fuoco prima che potesse nominare Harry o Grimmaul Place.

  


Il signor Weasley e Ginny dovettero attendere un bel po' prima che Ron scendesse dalle scale pronto per andare.

«Muoviti Ron, o arriverò in ritardo al lavoro» lo ammonì il padre

«Beh intanto potevate andare voi, no? Poi vi avrei raggiunto!» Rispose scontroso

«E lasciare tua sorella da sola li? Ha solo sedici anni»

«Fra due mesi sono maggiorenne, papà!» Esclamò Ginny arrossendo.

«Appunto fra due mesi, per ora sei ancora la mia bambina» Disse il signor Weasley cingendole le spalle con un braccio. Poi esclamò «Partenza!» e girando su se stesso si smaterializzò.

La consueta sensazione di stretta allo stomaco assalì Ginny e restò anche quando il pavimento ricomparve sotto i suoi piedi.

Ron era già accanto a loro e, come il padre, sembrava non aver subito gli effetti della smaterializzazione.

Si guardò intorno osservando i maghi comparire e scomparire dai camini, accodarsi davanti alle porte degli ascensori e girovagare nell'atrio del ministero apparentemente senza meta.

«Hai la polvere per il ritorno Ron?» Chiese il signor Weasley

«Si, pa'» disse il ragazzo battendosi la mano su una tasca dei jeans «Useremo il camino di Harry per rientrare»

«Ok, bene! Salutatemelo» e agitando la mano cominciò a dirigersi verso un ascensore «Ora vado che sono in ritardo, l'uscita è dalla parte opposta»

I due ragazzi rimasero in silenzio a fissare il padre sparire dietro le porte di un ascensore.

«Come arriviamo in Grimmauld Place» Chiese Ginny con un tono più impaziente di quanto volesse.

«Non ne ho idea!» Rispose Ron stringendo le spalle.

«Ma l'anno scorso tu, Harry ed Hermione siete venuti qua da casa di Sirius! Dovresti saperlo» esclamò Ginny spalancando gli occhi

«Ci siamo materializzati qua vicino! C'erano i mangiamorte fuori dalla porta non potevamo certo andare in giro per le strade di Londra» sbottò il ragazzo.

«E ora?» Chiese Ginny guardandosi intorno come se sperasse di veder comparire il cartello “per Grimmauld Place andare di là”.

«Beh abbiamo questa!» E Ron tirò fuori dalla tasca la metropolvere «e la ci sono parecchi camini»

«Basterà anche per il ritorno?» Chiese Ginny non convinta

«Si, ne ho presa abbastanza per dieci viaggi, tranquilla!» la rassicurò il fratello

Quando pronunciò l'indirizzo della casa di Harry sentì di nuovo una sensazione allo stomaco, ma questa volta era piacevole e era sicura non fosse dovuta al viaggio con la metropolvere.

Atterrò in piedi di fronte al camino e rapidamente si spolverò il vestito per evitare che si sporcasse di fuliggine.

«Intrusi!» Sentì una voce gracchiante urlare mentre uno zampettio si faceva sempre più vicino fino a che Kreacher non comparve sulla porta del salone «Padrone ci sono int...Ah è la rossa dei Weasley» Si interruppe squadrandola per poi tornare quasi deluso da dove era venuto.

Ginny alzò lo sguardo e vide Harry affacciarsi dalla balconata.

Senza rendersi conto di come fosse successo si ritrovarono stretti a metà delle scale con le labbra stampate le une sulle altre.

«Ehm, ehm»

Si staccarono girandosi di scatto a quel suono così familiare e agghiacciante, ma furono sollevati quando, davanti al camino, videro Ron che li guardava imbarazzato.

Harry scese le scale e abbracciò anche lui.

«Tieni le tue labbra lontano dalle mie però, eh!» Rispose l'amico ricambiando la stretta.

Ginny si rese conto di dove si trovava e si guardò intorno. Il salone, una volta buio e polveroso aveva cambiato completamente faccia: i raggi del sole che entravano dalle finestre facevano brillare il parquet lucido e scuro libero dai polverosi tappeti che lo ricoprivano l'ultima volta che era stata li. Le antiche vetrine in legno massello erano state sostituite da moderni scaffali in legno e metallo per lo più vuoti ad eccezione di qualche libro, il modellino di un ungaro spinato e qualche foto incorniciata. Il pianoforte in un angolo era stato lucidato e sembrava nuovo; i divani, dopo essere stati spolverati e lavati, erano tornati di quello che probabilmente era il colore originale: un verde scuro con arabeschi dorati.

«Harry hai fatto un lavoro splendido!» Esclamò Ginny continuando a guardarsi intorno.

«Davvero amico, non sembra neanche più la stessa casa» aggiunse Ron

«Grazie, ma c'è ancora molto da fare!» Rispose Harry schernendosi «In una settimana ho solo riordinato il salone, la cucina e la vecchia stanza di Sirius»

«Vabbe comunque davvero bravo» Continuò Ron avvicinando un dito al modellino del drago prima di ritirarlo velocemente appena spalancò le piccole fauci dentate.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio i tre cominciarono a guardarsi imbarazzati

Poi prese la parola Harry «Volete un te?»

Ron che improvvisamente si rese conto di essere di troppo si affrettò a dire «No, no, grazie Harry devo andare a fare i giri che ti dicevo» e arretrò sempre di più verso la porta d'ingresso senza levare gli occhi di dosso dalla sorella e dall'amico.

«Ok va bene. Ci vediamo per pranzo con Hermione, giusto?» Replicò Ginny andando verso la porta come per indicare la strada al fratello.

«Si, ha detto che ci vediamo al Paiolo Magico» Poi come rendendosi conto di quello che aveva detto una faccia schifata gli comparve sul volto «Anche se non credo che lì facciano qualcosa di commestibile»

«Perché non venite tutti qua? Faccio cucinare qualcosa a Kreacher!» Propose Harry

«Ottima idea glielo dico appena la vedo!» ribatté Ron sollevato di non dover testare la cucina di Tom.

«Beh la vedremo anche noi, no Ron?» Chiese Ginny aggrottando un sopracciglio

«Ah...Si...Certo certo» si affrettò a correggersi il ragazzo «Io pensavo che..» Iniziò grattandosi la fronte. Poi gli si illuminò il volto «Ecco si! Io pensavo che era inutile che usciate per andare da Hermione se poi dovete tornare qua!» Esclamò sorridendo come se avesse scoperto la magia che ti faceva diventare invincibile «Quindi la aspetto al Paiolo Magico e glielo dico io e poi veniamo qua insieme»

Ginny lo squadrò e il suo sopracciglio si alzò ancora di più «Come passerai la mattinata Ron?» Chiese d'improvviso rilassando il volto in una smorfia di compiacimento.

«A Diagon Alley credo» Rispose il fratello con voce tentennante «Devo andare a comprare un kit di manutenzione per la scopa. Anzi forse è meglio che vada» concluse aprendo la porta d'ingresso.

«A dopo Ron!» Urlò Harry mentre Ginny chiudeva la porta dietro al fratello e poi si girava verso di lui.

«Secondo me non sta dicendo tutto»

«Ma no! Secondo me era solo imbarazzato di lasciarti qua con me»

«Dici? » Chiese la ragazza avvicinandosi e appoggiandogli le braccia sulle spalle «Per me invece ha a che fare con Hermione» e alzò gli occhi pensierosa.

Harry interruppe il suo flusso di pensieri schioccandole un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

Lei si riprese, lo guardò ed esclamo «Ma alla fine che mi importa» e si lanciò in braccio al ragazzo incrociando le gambe intorno alla sua vita e baciandolo appassionatamente.

Due timidi colpi alla porta di ingresso li interruppero.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo staccandosi da Ginny per poi andare ad aprire. Sulle scale d'ingresso Ron stava in piedi con una mano che si lisciava i capelli compulsivamente

«Ah Harry ecco..» iniziò rapidamente a dire «vorrei fare un giro a Londra prima di andare a Diagon Alley. Come si arriva a Saint James Park?» Chiese tutto d'un fiato.

Harry lo guardò incuriosito «Perché vuoi andare proprio lì?»

«Beh ecco mi hanno detto che è molto bello»

«Si, ma è bello anche Hyde Park. Io ti consiglio di andare prima lì»

«Dai Harry!» Sbottò Ron «Mi vuoi spiegare come si arriva a Saint James?»

Il ragazzo guardò l'amico trattenendo una risata. Rientrò in casa senza rispondere e tornò da Ron con delle sterline in mano.

«Ecco, ti conviene prendere un taxi» Disse porgendo le banconote a Ron.

Lui le prese e fece per girarsi e scendere le scale. Poi si voltò di colpo.

«Poi ti spiegherò» e saltello giù per i gradini scrutando la strada alla ricerca di un taxi.

Quando Harry rientrò in casa non riuscì a trattenere una risata guardando Ginny. Non aveva mai visto l'amico così in imbarazzo.

Lei gli andò incontro e ricominciarono da dove si erano lasciati.

Passarono i successivi venti minuti a far incontrare le loro lingue e chiacchierare ogni tanto solo per poter riprendere fiato.

Poi Ginny prese per mano Harry e gli chiese di farle fare il tour delle parti della casa sistemate.

Il salone l'aveva già osservato bene e si diressero in cucina.

Li rimasero un po' di più sia perché Harry aveva sete sia perché ricominciarono a baciarsi quasi sdraiati sul tavolo da pranzo.

Poi passarono da Kreacher per informarlo della presenza di ospiti a pranzo e, dopo averlo sentito borbottare qualcosa sul fatto che non gli piacesse che il suo padrone si facesse sfruttare dagli amici, si diressero su per le scale.

Ginny non era mai entrata in camera di Sirius prima, ma apprezzò molto lo stile con cui Harry l'aveva arredata. Si buttò sul letto facendo gonfiare il vestito che si alzò a scoprirle buona parte delle cosce e sogghignando quando vide il ragazzo distogliere lo sguardo mentre la gonna tornava a posto.

Poi notò i poster alle pareti, balzò in piedi e alzando di nuovo il sopracciglio chiese con tono scocciato.

«E quelli?» Indicando specificatamente quello con una ragazza in un bikini più che succinto per le sue forme.

Harry arrossì e balbettò «Non sono miei Ginny, giuro!» e con una mano provo a grattare via dal muro il poster «C'erano già, li ha messi Sirius e non riesco a levarli! Davvero!»

«E il mago che ha sconfitto Voldemort non riesce a levare dei poster dal muro?» esclamò ironicamente.

Harry sentì la bocca asciugarsi e il cuore battere più forte. Era più agitato di quanto fosse stato durante la battaglia di Hogwarts. Si girò di nuovo verso il muro provando ancora a scollare i poster maledicendo Sirius.

«E poi cos'hanno quelle ragazze meno di me?» Chiese Ginny. La voce era più calma, ma ancora decisa ed Harry mise più foga nel grattare il muro mentre rispondeva «Ma niente, a me non piacciono neanche» Esclamò senza rendersi conto di quello che diceva.

«Beh in realtà qualcosa più di me hanno» continuò Ginny. Il suo tono si era fatto ancora più basso, quasi sussurrato «Almeno loro indossano il reggiseno» concluse guardando Harry bloccarsi e voltarsi lentamente.

Prima vide il suo vestito per terra poi cominciò a fissare lei, rimasta solo con le mutandine addosso, e le sue guance arrossirono fino a diventare del colore dei capelli di Ron.


	5. Sopra le lenzuola

La ragazza rise per stemperare anche il suo imbarazzo. Si era stupita di quanto fosse stato facile tirare la zip e lasciare scivolare a terra il vestito. Poche ore prima lo aveva scelto con cura, ma da quando si erano stretti sul divano nel salone non vedeva l'ora di levarselo.

Harry, insieme al colorito originale del suo viso, riacquistò anche la capacità di muoversi e si avvinò lentamente alla ragazza.

Cominciarono a baciarsi con foga mentre Ginny infilava le mani sotto la camicia del ragazzo. Gliela sfilò dalla testa rinunciando a slacciare i bottoni e poi si buttarono sul letto.

Le loro labbra non riuscivano a staccarsi mentre le lingue si scontravano rincorrendosi.

Harry fece scorrere una mano lungo la schiena della ragazza fino a raggiungere la spalla, per poi scendere dal lato opposto ed arrivare al seno di Ginny.

La ragazza morse il labbro di Harry mentre lui le stringeva tra due dita un capezzolo. Sentiva chiaramente la sua erezione spingere contro la sua coscia e questo la imbarazzava meno di quanto si aspettasse. Si trattenne dall'abbassare la mano per infilarla nei suoi pantaloni ed aspettò che fosse lui a fare la prossima mossa.

Harry, lasciato il seno di Ginny, ricominciò la corsa delle sue dita fino a che non incontrarono l'elastico delle mutandine. Entrò cautamente arrivando a sfiorare il liscio pube quando la mano della ragazza afferrò il suo polso.

Si staccò dalle sue labbra, lo fissò con gli occhi carichi erotismo e un sorriso abbozzato e mormorò

«Vacci piano» e poi prese a baciargli il collo liberando il polso di Harry e lasciando la sua mano dov'era.

Il ragazzo rimase imbambolato e si chiese che volesse dire Ginny con “Vacci piano”. Si ritrovò a pensare se esistesse un manuale per capire le ragazze. Poi si abbandonò alle labbra di Ginny sfilando lentamente la mano dalle sue mutandine.

La ragazza a quel punto gli diede una spinta girandolo sulla schiena e salendogli a cavalcioni sul petto, riprese a baciarlo per qualche secondo per poi staccarsi ed abbassarsi.

Harry alzò la testa e la vide armeggiare con la sua cintura. Ci mise qualche secondo per riuscire a slacciarla e sbottonargli i pantaloni, poi con un colpo secco li abbasso insieme ai boxer liberando l'erezione del ragazzo.

Ginny arrossì e distolse lo sguardo tornando verso il viso di Harry per riprendere a baciarlo. Sentiva il suo pene caldo premere contro la pancia. Prese una sua mano e la guidò sul suo sedere facendola scivolare sotto le mutandine.

«Toglile» gli sussurrò mordendogli un orecchio.

Con troppa foga lui la girò, mettendola con le spalle sul materasso e afferrò l'elastico degli slip dai fianchi e li sfilò. Appena lei distese le gambe libere dall'intimo e le dischiuse leggermente la sua vagina depilata comparve agli occhi di Harry. Sentì l'erezione farsi ancora più forte.

Ricominciarono a baciarsi esplorandosi i corpi con le mani.

Ginny stava già massaggiando il ragazzo in mezzo alle gambe alternando carezze a lenti movimenti lungo tutta la lunghezza del pene e alla fine lo prese in mano cominciando a muoverla su e giù.

Harry dal canto suo si stava concentrando sul seno e sul sedere della ragazza non trovando il coraggio di spingersi in mezzo alle sue cosce, più per paura di non sapere cosa fare che altro. Percepiva la mano di Ginny stringere forte il suo pene e sentiva di non poter resistere ancora molto. Quando lei poi spalancò le gambe capì che era un invito ad agire.

Scese lentamente dall'addome fino al pube per poi raggiungere la vagina della ragazza. La trovò molto più umida di quanto si aspettasse e si sorprese della facilità con cui arrivò a quello che riteneva essere il clitoride, scoperta confermata da un leggero gemito che Ginny emise mentre teneva ancora la lingua dentro la sua bocca.

Entrambi accelerarono il ritmo e smisero di baciarsi.

Erano l'uno di fronte all'altra, fronte contro fronte, occhi chiusi e bocche leggermente aperte; le mani di entrambi si muovevano frenetiche.

Ginny ansimava e ogni due respiri emetteva un mugolio che più passava il tempo più diventavano forti e intensi.

Improvvisamente sentì una scossa partire dal clitoride per irradiarsi in tutto il resto del corpo. Serrò le gambe intorno alla mano di Harry, che però non fermò il suo movimento, ed emise un gemito profondo e prolungato.

Passò quasi un minuto e il suo respiro si stabilizzò. Si rese conto che sia la sua mano che quella di Harry si erano fermate.

Le loro labbra si sfioravano.

Sentiva il pene del ragazzo tornare flaccido nella sua mano e una sostanza calda e vischiosa sulla mano e sulla pancia.

Aprì gli occhi e sorrise. Lui la stava guardando da chissà quanto. Lo baciò con tutta la passione di cui era capace.

Harry si stacco, la strinse forte e le mormorò all'orecchio

«Mi sa che mi sto innamorando di te Ginevra Weasley»

Lei spalancò gli occhi, sorrise e ricambiò la stretta ma senza dire nulla. Poi d'improvviso si staccò e si mise a sedere incrociando le gambe.

«Allora è arrivato il momento di levare quei poster!»

«Giuro che quando arriva Hermione le chiederò di darmi una mano a scollarli dal muro!» Rispose ridendo il ragazzo gettandole le braccia al collo e trascinandola di nuovo sdraiata accanto a lui, per poi scambiarsi l'ennesimo lungo bacio.

Passarono ancora qualche minuto a scherzare e chiacchierare nudi a letto e poi si trasferirono sotto la doccia.

Lì incominciarono a insaponarsi l'un l'altra molto più di quanto fosse necessario.

Ridevano e si baciavano mentre le loro mani scorrevano sui rispettivi corpi.

«Vorrei stare così tutto il giorno» mormorò Ginny mentre Harry la accarezzava in mezzo alle cosce «Ma non penso che mio fratello sarebbe contento se mi trovasse con in mano questo» Disse ammiccando e stringendo più forte l'erezione del ragazzo.

Con un colpo della mano libera chiuse l'acqua della doccia e si chinò per posare il bagnoschiuma sul piatto di ceramica.

Mentre era ancora chinata alzò lo sguardo verso Harry e lo fissò con estrema malizia. Voltò leggermente il capo verso di lui e schiocco un sonoro bacio sulla punta del suo pene.

Poi si alzò ed uscì dalla doccia con un sorriso stampato sulla faccia che difficilmente le sarebbe passato in fretta.


	6. Ron

«Saint James Park per favore» Disse Ron al tassista appena salito in auto. Gli porse tutte le sterline che gli aveva dato Harry, ma se le rimise in tasca quando l'uomo al volante bofonchiò un “Dopo” che il ragazzo ritenne parecchio scontroso.

Rimase in silenzio per tutto il viaggio fissando le strade di Londra e sobbalzò quando il tassista gli borbottò «Devi scendere ragazzo!».

Ron gli porse i soldi, sperando che bastassero e scese senza attendere il resto. Prese un foglio che aveva in tasca e lesse quello che Hermione aveva scritto.

  


_Caro Ron,_

_Sono tornata dall'Australia questa sera. È andato tutto bene, ho ritrovato i miei genitori e li ho liberati dall'incantesimo. Abbiamo trascorso due settimane qua in vacanza. Non ho avuto nessun contatto con il mondo magico quindi non mi è stato possibile farti avere mie notizie prima._

_In queste due settimane ho avuto modo di riflettere molto sul mio futuro e su altre cose._

_Mi chiedevo se tu ed Harry foste disponibili a vederci per pranzo fra una settimana al Paiolo Magico, così vi racconterò tutto._

  


_PS. Se vuoi io e te possiamo vederci prima, ti voglio parlare da sola. Ti aspetterò sulla prima panchina vicino al Blue Bridge all'interno di Saint James Park._

  


_Con affetto,_

_Hermione_

  


La rimise in tasca chiedendosi che senso avesse rileggerla ancora. Era da una settimana che scorreva le righe e ormai la sapeva a memoria.

Una settimana in cui si era immaginato qualsiasi scenario possibile, ma ancora non era certo di cosa volesse dirgli Hermione da sola.

Più di una volta se la era immaginata presentarsi con un biondo surfista australiano per dirgli che il bacio che si erano scambiati era stato un errore dato dalla foga della situazione, che voleva rimanessero amici e che anzi lo voleva come suo testimone alle nozze con l'aitante biondino.

Ci mise un po' a trovare il posto dove si erano dati appuntamento, ma fu contento di vedere che Hermione non era ancora arrivata.

La prospettiva di arrivare e trovarla avvinghiata ad un altro mentre lo aspettava lo atterriva da qualche ora.

Si sedette sulla panchina e cominciò a guardarsi intorno.

C'era poca gente. Gli alberi rigogliosi, con le foglie verde smeraldo che ondeggiavano leggere al vento, emettevano un fruscio rilassante.

Si ritrovò a ripensare alla sua situazione.

Era passato poco più di un mese da quando avevano sconfitto Voldemort e la sua vita ora era totalmente cambiata.

Si sentiva solo e in balia degli eventi.

Tutti stavano andando avanti, ma nessuno si preoccupava che lui fosse rimasto fermo a guardarli allontanarsi.

Fred non c'era più e George non era più lo stesso. Si vedeva sempre più raramente alla Tana e quando c'era si anestetizzava con massicce dosi di whisky incendiario.

Gli altri fratelli erano tornati alle loro vite.

Ginny sarebbe tornata ad Hogwarts e in più aveva Harry.

Già Harry. Il suo migliore amico. Da quando erano tornati si sentiva a disagio a passare del tempo insieme a lui.

La prospettiva di trascorrere gli anni del corso di addestramento da Auror di nuovo alla sua ombra lo facevano cadere nello sconforto. O di tornare ad Hogwarts e sentirlo nominare in ogni corridoio.

Sarebbe stato per sempre “L'amico di Harry Potter”.

Per un po' si era cullato nell'idea di Hermione, del bacio che si erano scambiati e del tempo che avrebbero trascorso insieme appena fosse tornata.

“ _ti voglio parlare da sola_ ”

Quella frase era stata come una folata di vento che aveva distrutto tutto il suo castello di carte.

Ogni secondo che passava era sempre più certo che lei l'avrebbe lasciato.

Che poi lasciato non era il termine giusto. Alla fine non stavano insieme. C'era stato solo un bacio.

«Ron!» Sentì gridare una voce femminile e si guardò intorno.

Vide Hermione saltellargli incontro e pensò di non aver mai notato veramente quanto fosse bella.

I lunghi capelli riccioli le cadevano sulle spalle nude. Una notevole abbronzatura testimoniava il suo tempo passato sulle spiagge australiane. Indossava un vestito blu notte senza spalline che le arrivava fino a sotto il ginocchio.

Sorrideva mentre lo guardava e si avvicinava.

Si fermò quando furono circa ad un metro.

Ron si era alzato ad aspettarla, ma non aveva bene idea di come salutarla

«Ehm..ciao Hermione» balbettò titubante

«Ciao Ron» La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia fissandolo «Tutto bene?»

«No...cioè si!» rispose il ragazzo correggendosi «Tutto alla grande! Tu?»

«Bene anche io»

«Ok ottimo»

Rimasero li impalati a fissarsi per almeno un minuto.

«Vuoi andare da qualche parte?» Ron ruppe il silenzio imbarazzato

«No, sediamoci pure qua! Si sta bene è una bella giornata» Rispose Hermione sedendosi sulla panchina. Ron si accomodò sul lato opposto, lasciando un bel po' di spazio tra loro.

«Sei sicuro vada tutto bene, Ron?» Chiese lei squadrandolo.

«Si, perché?»

«Sei strano»

«Non è vero!» Rispose Ron alzando il tono un po' più di quanto volesse

Ricadde un silenzio impacciato.

Ron stava guardando ovunque tranne che la ragazza, poi prese coraggio e spostò gli occhi sul suo viso.

Vide una lacrima che solcava la sua guancia e rimase pietrificato.

«Hermione» disse a mezza voce «perchè...»

«Mi vuoi lasciare, Ronald?» Urlò lei con la voce rotta.

Lui spalancò la bocca.

«Io?» rispondendole a tono «Sei tu che vuoi lasciare me!»

«Non è vero!»

«E allora il surfista?»

«Che surfista?»

Ron non seppe che rispondere. “Merda” disse tra sé e sé.

«Quindi non mi vuoi lasciare?» mormorò il ragazzo scivolando sulla panchina per avvicinarsi a lei.

«No, idiota!» Rispose lei asciugandosi gli occhi.

«E allora perché nella lettera hai detto di volermi vedere da sola?» Chiese confuso «Credevo che volessi..»

«Perché volevo passare la mattinata con te da sola» Rispose lei piccata «Magari a pomiciare su una panchina o dietro un albero»

«Ah»

«Sei un idiota, Ron» Ripeté lei, ma questa volta le lacrime si erano asciugate e la bocca si stava sciogliendo in un sorriso

«Miseriaccia, mi sa che hai ragione» Rispose lui

«Vuoi rimanere li con quella faccia da ebete o ti fai perdonare dandomi un bacio come si deve?» Chiese Hermione allungando la mano verso Ron.

Passarono la seguente ora a baciarsi stretti sulla panchina senza dire neanche una parola, poi si trasferirono sul prato, sdraiandosi all'ombra di un alto platano.

Hermione aveva la testa appoggiata al petto di Ron, che le cingeva le spalle con un braccio e le accarezzava i capelli.

Chiacchierarono aggiornandosi sulle ultime tre settimane in cui erano stati lontani.

Ron le confidò i suoi dubbi sul suo futuro e sulla sua paura di rimanere sempre dietro Harry.

«Lo sai vero che non è colpa sua?» Chiese la ragazza mentre con una mano giochicchiava con i bottoni della camicia di Ron.

«Si certo! Non sono arrabbiato con lui» Rispose il ragazzo sulla difensiva «Però resta il fatto che qualunque cosa faccia in futuro, rimarrò sempre come quello che ha aiutato il grande Harry Potter a sconfiggere Voldemort» aggiunse con tono greve.

«E pensi sia poco? Quanti altri possono dirlo a parte noi due?» Chiese lei accigliata «Senza di noi Harry non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Lo dice lui stesso!»

Ron rimase in silenzio continuando a scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Hermione.

Lei riprese:

«Sei uno dei pochi al mondo a poter dire di aver distrutto un Horcrux. La gente ti indicherà quando passi per la strada e i nostri nomi popoleranno storie e leggende tramandate tra gli studenti di Hogwats chissà per quanti anni ancora!»

Ron si voltò trovandosi a pochi centimetri dal viso di Hermione.

«Non l'avevo mai vista sotto questa luce» ammise pensieroso. Poi schioccò un rapido bacio sulle labbra della ragazza «l'ho sempre pensato che sei la più intelligente di tutti»

Lei rise e ripresero a baciarsi con foga.

Passò qualche minuto poi d'improvviso Ron si staccò

«Ehm Hermione...» Sussurrò imbarazzato.

«Cosa c'è Ron?»

«Beh la tua mano...» Disse facendo un cenno verso la mano della ragazza che era delicatamente posata sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

«Cosa?»

«Beh è finita sul mio...ecco...» mormorò senza terminare e arrossendo.

«Si lo so Ron. Ho ancora il controllo del movimento delle mie braccia, sai?» Rispose lei ammiccante mentre gli prese a mordere il labbro inferiore.

Ricominciarono a baciarsi con più passione di prima.

Poi fu il turno di Hermione di staccarsi e fissare il ragazzo.

«Ma mi spieghi la storia del surfista?» Chiese corrucciando la fronte.

Ron scoppiò a ridere «È una storia lunga»

«Sei un idiota, Ron!» e rise anche lei abbracciandolo.


	7. Doppia coppia

Harry stava salendo le scale quando Ginny uscì dalla sua stanza e gli chiese:

«Come sto? Sono presentabile?» e fece una giravolta e l'orlo del vestito si alzo ondeggiando.

«Sei bellissima Ginny»

«Grazie» disse lei posandogli le braccia sulle spalle e avvicinando le labbra alle sue «Hai notato nulla?» chiese con tono seducente

Harry fece un passo indietro liberandosi dall'abbraccio della ragazza. Non sembrava avere nulla di diverso. La guardò interrogativo.

Lei sorrise, prese la gonna del vestito e se la alzò per un secondo fino alla vita, per poi farla ricadere e saltellare giù per le scale ridendo.

«Ginny non hai..» mormorò Harry interdetto «...hai dimenticato le...»

«Scemo non le ho dimenticate» Rispose lei alzando la testa e fissandolo dal salone «Le ho nascoste in camera tua. Se le trovi prima della prossima volta che ci vediamo vinci un premio!» ed ammiccando sparì verso la cucina

«Ginny!» Urlò Harry scendendo le scale due a due «Che premio Ginny?» le chiese inseguendola.

Sfortunatamente per lui due colpi alla porta lo interruppero.

Sulle scale di fronte all'ingresso Hermione lasciò la mano di Ron per abbracciare Harry appena lui aprì la porta.

Li raggiunse Ginny e fu salutata altrettanto affettuosamente poi si trasferirono tutti in sala da pranzo per gustarsi le prelibatezze cucinate da Kreacher.

Posato il cucchiaino dopo averlo pulito dell'ultimo boccone di gelato Ginny si alzò e rivolgendosi ad Hermione disse:

«Puoi venire con me in camera di Harry? Mi devi aiutare a fare una cosa»

La ragazza si alzò a sua volta seguendola mentre Ron lanciava un'occhiata interrogativa alla sorella.

«Fattelo spiegare dal tuo amico! E nel frattempo potete mettere i piatti nel lavandino»

Disse sparendo con Hermione dietro la porta.

«È sempre più uguale alla mamma» Sospirò Ron rivolto ad Harry «Cosa hai combinato? Perché vanno nella tua stanza insieme?»

«Sirius ha lanciato un incantesimo di adesione permanente a dei poster di alcune ragazze» Rivelò Harry storcendo la bocca «E Ginny vuole che spariscano»

Ron scoppiò a ridere alzandosi e cominciando a raccogliere piatti e stoviglie poi si fermò e guardò Harry.

«Penso che accetterò l'offerta di Kingsley e parteciperò al corso da Auror senza finire Hogwarts» disse tutto d'un fiato.

«Ottimo, amico!» Esclamò Harry balzando in piedi «Anche io sono molto tentato, ma prima di decidere definitivamente voglio riflettere ancora un po'»

Si unì a Ron nello stipare piatti e posate nel lavandino poi si trasferirono nel salone.

«Fatti tutti i giri che dovevi fare stamattina?» Chiese Harry guardandolo osservandolo attentamente per cogliere qualche sua reazione.

«In realtà» iniziò Ron schiarendosi la voce «L'unico giro che dovevo fare era incontrare Hermione prima di venire qua» concluse infilandosi la mano in tasca e porgendogli la lettera ricevuta.

«Il “ti voglio parlare da sola” non prometteva nulla di buono» Mormorò Harry restituendogliela.

«Esatto, l'ho detto anche io!» Rispose Ron felice di non essere il solo a pensarla così.

«Alla fine avete chiarito?»

«Si dai...»Mormorò il ragazzo arrossendo «In realtà voleva solo passare del tempo insieme»

Harry rise imbarazzandosi. Nella sua testa si immaginava i suoi due migliori amici fare le stesse cose che fino ad un paio di ore fa lui stava facendo con Ginny.

Voleva cambiare argomento, ma Ron lo anticipò.

«Tu con Ginny tutto bene?» Chiese per poi affrettarsi a dire «Cioè non voglio sapere nulla eh! È sempre mia sorella!»

«Tranquillo Ron» rispose Harry stringendo le spalle «Non ho intenzione di raccontarti nulla. A parte..» Si interruppe storcendo la bocca pensieroso

«A parte cosa?» lo incalzò l'amico, curioso

«Ecco..Credo di..» Si schiarì la voce «Credo di averle detto che la amo»

«Come “credi”?» Chiese Ron alzando un po' troppo la voce

«No, non è che credo» tossicchiò imbarazzato «Le ho detto che mi sto innamorando di lei»

Ron esplose in una risata.

«Ti sembra il caso di ridere?» Chiese piccato Harry stupito della reazione.

«Hai ragione, scusa» Rispose l'amico trattenendo un'ultima risata mascherandola da un colpo di tosse «E lei che ha risposto?»

«È questo il problema!» Chiosò Harry gettando la schiena sui cuscini del divano «Non ha risposto. Mi ha abbracciato e mi ha detto che allora dovevo levare i poster dal muro» preferì sorvolare sul fatto che fossero entrambi nudi nel suo letto.

«Strano» Mormorò Ron grattandosi il mento «Cioè è Ginny! È innamorata di te da quando ha undici anni!»

Harry strinse le spalle.

«Ci vorrebbe proprio un manuale per capire cosa vogliono davvero ste qua!» Sentenziò Ron accasciandosi sulla poltrona e lisciandosi i capelli.

«Quindi siete rimasti da soli in casa tutta la mattina?» Chiese Hermione sottovoce, ma con tono chiaramente allusivo, mentre salivano le scale

«Si» rispose semplicemente Ginny preparandosi alle domande che sarebbero seguite

«E hai intenzione di raccontarmi qualcosa o devo torturarti?» Ribatté l'amica ridendo.

«Solo se tu mi racconti cosa è successo tra te e mio fratello»

Passarono i successivi minuti in camera di Harry a raccontarsi le rispettive mattinate. Ginny arrossì parecchio mentre rivelava all'amica quello che era accaduto poche ore fa in quella stessa stanza, ma alla fine esplose a ridere quando Hermione le raccontò della paura di Ron che lei si presentasse con un surfista australiano.

«Ah..» aggiunse Ginny «C'è un'altra cosa»

«Ancora?» Chiese Hermione con un tono finto scandalizzato.

«No niente di quello che immagini» rispose l'altra mentre sentiva le gote colorarsi di nuovo di rosso «Beh ecco Harry ha detto che mi ama. O meglio che si sta innamorando di me»

Hermione spalancò gli occhi

«E tu che hai risposto?» Chiese curiosa

«Nulla. Gli ho solo detto che era il caso di levare i poster allora!»

«Perché?» chiese ancora più stupita Hermione «Tu ami Harry da quando eri al primo anno!»

«Non so come spiegarlo» rivelò Ginny sdraiandosi sul letto e fissando il soffitto

«Provaci!» la incalzò l'amica

Lei fece un profondo respiro e si sedette incrociando le gambe sul letto.

«Ho paura di affrettare le cose. Ci siamo inseguiti per anni e ora che finalmente ci siamo incontrati, non voglio rischiare di bruciare le tappe. Io sono sicura di quello che provo» Rivelò Ginny quasi tutto d'un fiato «Io amo Harry. Lo amerò per sempre. Lo sposerei domani se me lo chiedesse» si ributtò sul letto sdraiata «Capisci? Ho paura che se mi lascio andare, poi correrò troppo. E quando si corre troppo non è mai un bene» concluse sospirando

«Ginny ha solo detto che ti ama» Sospirò Hermione «Credo che tu possa lasciarti andare anche dal punto di vista sentimentale, visto che da quello fisico ci sei già riuscita benissimo» Aggiunse facendole l'occhiolino

La ragazza lasciò andare l'aria fuori dalla bocca con uno sbuffo rumoroso.

«Ci proverò Herm» si alzò e andò verso il muro «Però prima aiutami a levare questi!»


	8. Sorprese

Harry era felice mentre camminava per le strade di Diagon Alley. Quella mattina Esthia aveva portato una lettera di Ginny in cui lo informava che aveva parlato di loro a sua madre e lei era stata molto contenta di venirlo a sapere, nonostante avesse già intuito che ci fosse qualcosa.

Da quel giorno a Grimmauld Place si erano visti altre volte, ma sempre alla Tana quindi concedendosi al massimo qualche bacio di sfuggita quando non c'era nessuno.

Ora non avrebbero dovuto più nascondersi.

Inoltre aveva finalmente terminato di ristrutturare Grimmauld Place e ogni giorno che passava riusciva a sentirla sempre di più come casa sua.

Harry sentiva che la sua vita stava lentamente tornando alla normalità. O meglio, cominciando ad essere normale.

Improvvisamente si fermò quando notò, con stupore, che la gelateria di Florien Fortescue era aperta e una decina di persone stavano ordinatamente in fila aspettando il loro turno.

Al bancone però non c'era l'uomo che l'aveva aiutato con i compiti di storia cinque anni fa, vittima confermata dei mangiamorte, bensì il suo vecchio compagno di Hogwarts Justin Finch-Fletchey.

«Harry Potter!» Esclamò il ragazzo facendo voltare verso di lui tutte le persone in fila.

Justin si levò il grembiule passandolo ad una ragazza bionda che gli sembrava di conoscere.

«Che piacere vederti, Harry!» Esclamò scuotendogli con vigore la mano.

«Altrettanto Justin!» Rispose il ragazzo «Mi ha sorpreso vederti qui! Ora lavori in gelateria?»

«In realtà è mia!» rispose gonfiando il petto per orgoglio «con i soldi del Ministero ho deciso di rilevare la vecchia gelateria Fortescue»

«Ottimo!» Harry non aveva idea del perché il Ministero avesse dato dei soldi a Justin, ma non voleva incoraggiare una conversazione troppo lunga

«Già! Ora scusa ma è il primo giorno di apertura e come vedi...» concluse lasciando la frase in sospeso indicando la fila di gente che aumentava e la ragazza evidentemente in confusione mentre porgeva un cono vuoto ad un cliente stupito «è in prova, ma non credo la terrò troppo a lungo. Non penso sia portata» Gli sussurrò a mezza voce.

Justin gli strinse di nuovo la mano

«Spero di vederti di nuovo! Ti offrirò un gelato» poi corse via senza aspettare la risposta di Harry che lo vide posizionarsi dietro il bancone e rimproverare un po' troppo severamente la povera ragazza.

Ricominciò a camminare passando davanti alla Gringott. Qualche giorno prima si era fatto coraggio ed era entrato. Il Ministero aveva annunciato una rivoluzione nella gestione della banca: ora maghi e goblin si spartivano il controllo collaborando in maniera apparentemente pacifica.

Quando Harry era entrato aveva visto Bill aggirarsi nel grande atrio e lui stesso lo aveva accompagnato nella sua camera blindata spiegandogli che era stato nominato supervisore capo.

«Tranquillo Harry! Finché ci sarò io nessun goblin ti potrà rinfacciare il casino che avete combinato qua l'anno scorso» l'aveva rassicurato quasi a leggergli nel pensiero mentre il ragazzo osservava preoccupato i goblin che lo fissavano.

Harry continuò a camminare assorto nei suoi pensieri.

Si fermò a fissare tutte le vetrine, ma solo davanti a quella di Accessori di prima qualità per il Quidditch perse tempo osservando attentamente ogni oggetto esposto.

Si ritrovò a pensare con nostalgia alle partite di Hogwarts e alla sensazione di leggerezza che gli dava sfrecciare sulla sua firebolt alla ricerca del boccino.

Improvvisamente un urlo e il rumore di una porta sbattuta ruppero il silenzio della strada ormai svuotata.

Harry si guardò intorno. Il sole stava tramontando e maghi e streghe che prima popolavano le vie erano tornati a casa per la cena.

Si girò verso l'origine del rumore che aveva interrotto i suoi pensieri e vide una ragazza dall'aspetto familiare correre nella sua direzione.

Quando fu più vicina non faticò a riconoscerla: Angelina Johnson si stava tenendo una mano sulla fronte insanguinata mentre correva singhiozzando.

«Angelina!» urlò Harry per attirare la sua attenzione. Ma la ragazza lo ignorò e sparì dietro un angolo.

Provò ad inseguirla, ma non vedendola ipotizzò si fosse smaterializzata.

Confuso guardò nella direzione da cui proveniva Angelina e, in fondo alla via, vide il negozio Tiri Vispi Weasley.

Avvicinandosi notò che la porta aveva una lunga crepa nel vetro centrale.

La aprì.

Era entrato solo una volta nel negozio di Fred e George e se lo ricordava decisamente più ordinato.

Gli scaffali erano mezzi vuoti e la poca merce rimasta era sistemata in modo casuale e poco curato. Scatoloni vuoti e materiale di imballaggio era sparso ovunque sul pavimento. Un consistente strato di polvere ricopriva quasi ogni superficie e grosse ragnatele addobbavano gli angoli del locale come se fossero decorazioni di Halloween.

«George?» Chiamò titubante Harry.

Sentì un rumore di bottiglie scontrarsi e cadere e poi vide George emergere da dietro il bancone.

«Fuori di qui!» Urlò puntandogli la bacchetta contro. Harry istintivamente sfoderò la sua pronto a proteggersi, ma si accorse che il fratello di Ron l'aveva utilizzata solo per spalancare la porta d'ingresso. Non si mosse.

«Ho detto fuori!» Ripetè George con quanto più fiato avesse.

«George...» mormorò Harry avvicinandosi. Non aveva mai visto l'amico ridotto così. Il volto era estremamente magro, lunghe scie di lacrime partivano dagli occhi fino a perdersi nella barba rossiccia che cresceva disordinatamente sulle guance del ragazzo.

«Vattene Harry!» George aveva abbassato la bacchetta e il suo tono era più calmo, ma sempre fermo «Vattene ti prego. Voglio stare da solo!»

Harry arretrò guardandolo mentre si lasciava cadere di nuovo dietro il bancone. Decise di assecondarlo ed uscì dal negozio chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

  


«Secondo te dovrei dirlo a Ron?» Chiese Harry mentre mangiava una fetta della torta portata da Hermione.

«No» Sentenziò l'amica abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della sedia.

Era passata a trovare Harry dato che abitavano a poche fermate di metro di distanza e aveva ascoltato scioccata il racconto di quello che era successo al negozio Weasley.

«Io credo che dovresti parlarne con il signor Weasley» Concluse

«Si forse hai ragione» decise Harry «Gliene parlerò la sera del mio compleanno»

«Ah giusto la festa! Hai deciso se farla qui o alla Tana?»

«Si, saremo alla Tana. È estate ed è meglio rimanere all'aperto» disse Harry «Ho chiesto alla signora Weasley se potevo invitare un po' di gente e quindi ho inviato un gufo anche a Neville, Luna e Seamus ed Ernie McMillan»

«Dean no?» Chiese Hermione curiosa.

«Ah giusto, Dean Thomas» Mormorò Harry ricordandolo mentre era avvinghiato a Ginny nel corridoio del terzo piano «Me lo ero scordato. Scriverò anche a lui» concluse amaramente.


	9. La festa

Poco prima di materializzarsi nel giardino della Tana, Harry si aspettava un benvenuto molto diverso da quello che gli era stato riservato.

La porta d'ingresso era chiusa e, nonostante il suo incessante battere contro il legno, nessuno era venuto ad aprirla.

Rimase per almeno mezzora a vagare nel giardino osservando gli gnomi spuntare da dietro la siepe e fargli gesti di scherno.

Poi improvvisamente un sonoro crack lo fece girare.

«Signora Weasley!» Esclamò guardando la donna comparsa sull'usci della casa.

Lei si girò di scatto lasciando cadere le borse che teneva in mano:

«Harry caro!» Disse spalancando le braccia «Che sorpresa! Buon compleanno!» e gli andò incontro stampandogli due sonori baci sulle guance.

«Ti aspettavamo più tardi! È tanto che sei qua?» Chiese mentre con due colpi di bacchetta spalancava la porta e faceva levitare le buste all'interno della casa.

«No signora Weasley, qualche minuto» rispose Harry mentendo «Sono venuto subito dopo pranzo per dare una mano. Alla fine è la mia festa di compleanno, non mi andava di non fare nulla!»

«Ma che sciocco!» Rispose la donna scoppiando a ridere «È praticamente tutto pronto! Ma accomodati ti preparo una tazza di the!» concluse facendogli strada verso la cucina.

«Mi spiace che non abbia trovato nessuno in casa» Continuò la signora Weasley mentre il bollitore si muoveva da solo riempiendo le due tazze sul tavolo «Io ero a comprare le ultime cose per la festa, Arthur è al lavoro mentre Ron e Ginny sono andati a Diagon Alley con Hermione» poi sottovoce aggiunse «Per il tuo regalo credo» e ammiccò ridendo.

«Non c'è problema signora Weasley» Rispose sincero Harry bevendo il suo the «Mi dica come posso darle una mano con i preparativi»

«C'è tempo Harry caro» disse la donna indicando la sedia da cui il ragazzo si era appena alzato «prima parliamo un pochino. Ok?»

Harry si sentì estremamente a disagio ben conscio di quello che lo aspettava.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo prima che lei prendesse di nuovo la parola.

«Ginny mi ha detto di voi due» rivelò la donna con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro «Anche se non è che sia stata proprio una sorpresa per me» aggiunse ridendo

«Si me l'ha scritto. Io volevo dire che...»

«Non c'è bisogno Harry» Lo rassicurò la donna allungando la mano per stringere la sua «Ti conosco e conosco mia figlia. Volevo solo dirti che io e Arthur siamo molto contenti» il sorriso non sparì dalla sua faccia mentre lo fissava «Hai sempre fatto parte della nostra famiglia e ora non cambierà nulla!»

Harry arrossì e mille pensieri gli passarono per la testa. Sentì le spalle piegarsi sotto il peso della responsabilità. Non poteva immaginare il suo futuro senza Ginny, ma se per caso fossero lasciati si sarebbe inevitabilmente allontanato anche dall'unica famiglia che aveva mai considerato tale.

«Non cambierà nulla, Harry» ripeté la donna fissandolo. Harry si sentì come se lei potesse vedergli dentro e si chiese se fosse anche lei abile nella legilimanzia.

«Grazie signora Weasley» mormorò sorridendo.

Lei si alzò e lo abbracciò nuovamente.

«Ora al lavoro, c'è da preparare il giardino!»

  


Harry passò il pomeriggio a scuotere la bacchetta per montare tavoli e posizionare sedie nel grande giardino sul retro della Tana, da dove, esattamente un anno prima, era dovuto scappare insieme a Ron e Hermione per l'arrivo dei mangiamorte durante il matrimonio di Bill e Fleur.

Nonostante l'uso della magia il sole estivo si era fatto sentire e Harry aveva deciso di farsi una veloce doccia prima dell'arrivo di tutti gli altri, mentre la signora Weasley preparava cibo e bevande.

Era in camera di Ron, con i capelli ancora bagnati e coperto solo di un asciugamano legato in vita quando la porta si spalancò e Ginny entrò veloce richiudendosela delicatamente alle spalle.

«Ginny!» Esclamò Harry stupito «Quando sei arrivata?»

«Cinque minuti fa. Ti ho sentito uscire dalla doccia e sono venuta a salutarti e augurarti buon compleanno» Disse avvicinandosi e lanciandogli le braccia al collo.

Harry, sorpreso, perse l'equilibrio e cadde all'indietro sul letto di Ron.

Si guardarono ridendo e poi si scambiarono un dolce e lungo bacio.

Rimasero abbracciati stesi l'uno sopra l'altro per qualche minuto poi lei si alzò.

«Va bene che mia mamma sa di noi, ma se mi trova in camera con te mezzo nudo non credo sarebbe contenta» disse sorridendo e uscendo dalla porta.

  


«Signor Weasley posso parlarle?» Chiese Harry dopo aver salutato Neville, Seamus e Dean che erano arrivati insieme.

«Certo Harry, dimmi» rispose l'uomo allontanandosi dalla gente.

«È successa una cosa che credo dovrebbe sapere» disse Harry cautamente «Qualche giorno fa ero a Diagon Alley. Ad un certo punto ho visto uscire Angelina Johnson dal negozio di Fred e George» Si pentì di aver detto anche il nome di Fred quando un lampo di tristezza appannò gli occhi del signor Weasley «Ecco lei perdeva sangue dalla testa. Sono entrato in negozio e sembrava che nessuno ci mettesse piede da settimane» Si fermò un secondo cercando le parole migliori «George sembrava un po' fuori di se. Mi ha cacciato e ha detto che voleva rimanere solo». Tacque aspettando una reazione da parte dell'uomo.

«Grazie Harry» Rispose il signor Weasley «Siamo già tutti a conoscenza della situazione di George, ma dubito che io o te o altri possiamo farci qualcosa.» Aggiunse mentre i suoi occhi facevano trasparire tutto lo sconforto che lo affliggeva «Abbiamo provato ad aiutarlo in tutti i modi possibili, ma ora è tutto nelle sue mani. Deve uscirne da solo»

«Ma forse...»

«Non c'è nulla che possiamo fare Harry» ripeté l'uomo interrompendolo «e ora andiamo a goderci questa splendida festa»

  


Harry passò la serata un po' in disparte. Non era triste né malinconico.

Provava solamente molta felicità a guardare le persone a cui voleva bene divertirsi ed essere allegre senza dover temere che qualcosa di brutto o pericoloso irrompesse all'improvviso nelle loro vite.

Guardò Ron e Hermione fissarsi e tenersi per mano; Neville essere al centro dell'attenzione raccontando per l'ennesima volta di come aveva decapitato Nagini. Vide i suoi amici ridere e la famiglia Weasley, la sua famiglia, divertirsi.

Lui e Ginny non avevano avuto molte interazioni quella sera, ma andava bene lo stesso. Gli bastava guardarla. A patto che fosse lontana da Dean Thomas.

Poi improvvisamente le luci si spensero.

Calò un silenzio irreale ed Harry prese in mano la bacchetta.

Si guardò intorno pronto all'azione, ma d'incanto una grossa torta con centinaia di candeline comparve sul tavolo di fronte a lui.

Si sentì un po' idiota mentre puntava la bacchetta contro il dolce mentre tutti applaudivano e gli urlavano gli auguri.

La infilò in tasca appena in tempo per afferrare Ginny che le si era lanciata al collo.

Si scambiarono un lungo bacio e lo scroscio di applausi si fece ancora più forte e condito di fischi.

«Un'uscita allo scoperto in grande stile, Potter» gli mormorò Ginny all'orecchio dopo essersi staccata dalle sue labbra.


	10. Una lunga notte d'estate

Quando Hermione entrò nella stanza che divideva con Ginny alla Tana si accorse che la ragazza non era ancora rientrata.

Era sicura che non fosse con Harry in camera sua, dato che Ron, in un attacco di iperprotettività da fratello maggiore era entrato senza bussare nella camera del ragazzo con la scusa di dargli la buonanotte, ma l'aveva trovata vuota.

Mentre si spogliava per indossare gli shorts e la canottiera con cui dormiva ripensò all'ultima ora passata insieme a Ron.

Dopo che tutti gli invitati se ne erano andati e i signori Weasley si erano ritirati in camera, loro due erano rimasti in giardino.

Si erano stesi sull'erba a fissare il cielo.

Avevano chiacchierato e riso.

Si erano baciati e strusciati fino al limite di quanto la situazione potesse permettere.

Quando lui aveva preso a baciarle il collo, esattamente all'attaccatura con la scapola, Hermione aveva deciso che o andavano a dormire o gli avrebbe strappato i vestiti di dosso.

Davanti alla sua stanza si erano scambiati altri baci appassionati, ma alla fine si erano staccati dandosi la buonanotte.

Hermione si sdraiò e fissò il soffitto illuminato dal chiarore della luna che filtrava dalle finestre.

Ripensò alla sensazione di avere le labbra di Ron sul suo collo e un fremito le percorse la schiena facendole venire la pelle d'oca.

«Perché siamo sotto lo stesso tetto, ma in due stanze diverse?» chiese all'oscurità.

Rimase qualche minuto attendendo una risposta che non arrivò.

Poi si alzò, aprì la porta lentamente e cercando di evitare le assi di legno che sapeva scricchiolare si intrufolò nella camera di Ron.

Il ragazzo stava già ronfando e non si svegliò neanche quando lei gli scivolò accanto nel letto.

Solo quando cominciò a mordergli il lobo dell'orecchio lui spalancò gli occhi.

Hermione, pronta, gli mise una mano sulla bocca e la levò solo quando vide che lui l'aveva riconosciuta.

«Miseriaccia Herm» sussurrò Ron «Volevi farmi venire un infarto?»

Poi resosi conto della situazione le si lanciò addosso premendo le labbra contro le sue.

Lei ricambiò il bacio, poi si staccò e rise.

«Aspetta» Mormorò sfoderando la bacchetta.

Pensò mentalmente Colloportus e Muffliato mentre la agitava in direzione della porta, poi posò a terra e riniziò a baciare Ron.

Si rotolarono nel letto senza staccarsi mentre le loro mani si esploravano sopra i vestiti.

Fu Ron il primo a prendere l'iniziativa, formato dalle esperienze con Lavanda Brown.

Afferrò l'orlo della canottiera di Hermione e gliela sfilò, rivelando un seno bello pieno e tondo.

«Non avevi fiducia nella mia abilità di sganciare reggiseni?» Le chiese mentre lei gli sfilava la maglietta del pigiama.

«Idiota» Mormorò dandogli un morsetto affettuoso sul collo «Dormo sempre senza reggiseno»

Lui la strinse godendosi il contatto della sua pelle contro quella della ragazza.

«Beh quando vivremo insieme, non avrai bisogno neanche del resto» sentenziò.

Hermione ringraziò del buio che regnava nella stanza perché era arrossita come mai prima d'ora.

Non sapeva dire se perché lui dava per scontato che prima o poi avrebbero vissuto insieme o all'idea di passare il resto delle sue notti nuda insieme a Ron.

Decise che quella poteva allora essere la prima di una lunga serie e lo lasciò fare quando lui le sfilò anche shorts e mutandine.

Continuarono a baciarsi e mordicchiarsi fino a quando non furono entrambi completamente nudi.

Hermione sentì Ron prenderla per i fianchi, girarla sulla schiena e salire sopra di lei.

Continuava a baciarla, ma ora lei sentiva solamente la sua erezione sfregarla in mezzo alle gambe, provocandole sensazioni mai avute prima.

Riuscì a staccarsi dalle sue labbra e avvicinandosi all'orecchio di Ron mormorò «Non stanotte»

Lui alzò la testa, la guardò e riprese a baciarla, tenendole le braccia ferme contro il letto.

Hermione si chiese quanto avrebbe potuto resistere ancora prima di chiedere a Ron di entrare dentro di lei, quando si accorse che il ragazzo stava lentamente scendendo.

Aveva preso a baciarle il collo. Poi i seni, concentrandosi più a lungo sui capezzoli turgidi.

Aveva passato la lingua sui suoi fianchi fino ad arrivare all'attaccatura tra le cosce e l'inguine.

Hermione aveva cominciato a sentire brividi pervaderle il corpo.

Ora Ron le stava baciando il pube, continuando a scendere.

Una scossa che le irrigidì i muscoli delle gambe le fece capire che la punta della lingua del ragazzo aveva trovato il suo clitoride e che non aveva intenzione di andarsene di lì.

Non stava capendo cosa faceva, ma sperò che continuasse per il resto della sua vita.

Strinse le lenzuola del letto, serrando gli occhi e inarcando la schiena.

Non riusciva a trattenere i gemiti e non si rese neanche conto della mano di Ron che, mentre prima le torturava un seno, ora era passata a provare a tapparle la bocca senza successo.

Alla fine esplose.

Sentì il calore partire dal centro delle sue gambe e degli spasmi farle perdere il controllo del bacino. Strinse le cosce senza preoccuparsi minimamente della testa di Ron che era ancora lì in mezzo.

Poi crollò sul letto.

Mentre salutava con un abbraccio Dean, Ginny guardava Harry lanciare occhiate di fuoco.

Si staccò e lo guardò smaterializzarsi insieme a Neville evidentemente alticcio.

Poi si avvicinò ad Harry e con uno sguardo canzonatorio gli chiese.

«Geloso?»

«No!» Rispose di fretta il ragazzo, per poi correggersi «Un pochino, non tanto»

«Non devi»

«Si che devo!» ribatté Harry rivelando tutto il suo fastidio «Ho ancora ben presenti le sue mani su di te nel corridoio del terzo piano»

«Le sue mani, non mi hanno mai toccato come hanno fatto le tue» Disse Ginny schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia «Facciamo una passeggiata?»

Si incamminarono su per la collina dietro la Tana.

Arrivati in cima continuarono senza rendersi conto del passare del tempo o della distanza percorsa.

Si tenevano per mano. Oppure Harry le circondava le spalle con un braccio mentre Ginny lo metteva intorno alla sua vita.

Parlavano e si stringevano.

O rimanevano in silenzio camminando e guardando il cielo stellato.

Poi arrivarono ad un ruscello.

Harry si chiese se fosse quello dove Luna andava alla ricerca delle sue strane creature.

Si sdraiarono sull'erba bagnata e si abbracciarono.

Rimasero così, ad ascoltare il frinire dei grilli e lo scorrere dell'acqua.

«Harry» sussurrò la ragazza

Lui girò la testa per guardarla.

«Dimmi Gin»

Lei cercò dentro di se la forza per continuare. Era la prima volta che la chiamava Gin e decise istintivamente che le piaceva un sacco.

«Harry ti amo anche io» esclamò tutto d'un fiato.

Lui continuò a fissarla per qualche secondo per poi baciarla dolcemente.

Fu un bacio a fior di labbra, lento e delicato e sembrò durare per ore.

Poi le loro bocche si staccarono e si abbracciarono ancora più stretti.

Ritornarono verso casa solo quando cominciarono a sentire l'umido dell'erba penetrare attraverso i vestiti e il chiarore dell'alba spuntare all'orizzonte.

Raggiunsero l'ingresso che il sole era già sorto. Decisero di andare a cambiarsi e scendere per colazione, per evitare che qualcuno si accorgesse della loro assenza da casa quella notte.

Quando Ginny si accorse che Hermione non era in camera sua, si cambiò velocemente e corse ad avvisare Harry.

«Cosa possiamo fare?» chiese il ragazzo mentre si infilava una maglietta pulita.

«Non lo so, ma se mamma va a svegliare Ron ho la paura che si troverà davanti una scena difficile da dimenticare» disse Ginny guardandolo «Perché non vai te?»

«Io?» Esclamò Harry mentre scendevano le scale per evitare di farsi trovare in camera insieme di mattina presto «Se è successo quello che credi, non penso che Hermione sarà contento se sbuco in camera sorprendendola nuda a letto con Ron!»

«Beh io non posso andare!» Ribatté Ginny con la faccia schifata «Vedere mio fratello nudo potrebbe traumatizzarmi»

Si trovavano davanti alla stanza di Ron, ma non riuscivano ad aprirla e nessuno rispondeva al loro continuo bussare.

La signora Weasley era passata dando il buongiorno ai due ragazzi e consigliando di non perdere tempo a tentare di svegliare Ron, dato che erano diciotto anni che ci provava senza successo.

Era appena sparita dietro la porta della cucina quando l'uscio della camera si socchiuse lentamente.

Le facce di Hermione e Ron spuntarono caute prima di accorgersi che i loro amici era li di fronte che li guardavano sorridendo. Le loro espressioni si tramutarono in imbarazzo ed Hermione corse in camera sua seguita da Ginny, mentre Ron si richiuse nella sua stanza.

Harry era certo che si sarebbe rimesso a dormire e scese a fare colazione.


	11. Maggiorenne

«Mamma» urlò Ginny entrando in cucina portandogli dei piatti impilati.

Avevano appena finito il pranzo di famiglia per festeggiare i suoi diciassette anni.

«Ginny non serve che urli, siamo a due metri di distanza» disse il signor Weasley mentre tentava di far funzionare una moca babbana. La moglie prese i piatti dalle mani della figlia e la guardò per invitarla a continuare.

«Pensavo» Disse cauta la ragazza «Visto che Harry non è potuto venire oggi, pensi sia un problema se mi fermo a cena a Grimmauld Place?»

La signora Weasley stava svuotando i piatti dagli avanzi nel cestino a colpi di bacchetta

«Certo che no Ginny, basta che non torni troppo tardi»

«Mamma in realtà pensavo...»

«Da quando sei diventata maggiorenne pensi un po' troppo Ginevra» La interruppe la madre fissandola immaginando cosa volesse chiederle.

«...pensavo che potevo fermarmi a dormire li»

Il signor Weasley fece cadere la moca che si aprì e sparse per terra la polvere marrone.

«Cioè può venire anche Ron, se vuoi qualcuno che mi controlli!» Si affrettò ad aggiungere la ragazza mentre la madre puntava la bacchetta contro la moca facendo tornare il caffè al suo interno «Era solo perché almeno passavamo un po' di tempo insieme. Fra poco tornerò ad Hogwarts e non ci vedremo per un sacco» Concluse con il tono più dolce di cui era capace.

«Ne parlo con tuo padre e decideremo» chiosò la signora Weasley mentre le indicava la porta per invitarla a portare altre stoviglie.

Quando sparì dietro l'uscio la donna si rivolse al marito che stava ancora fissando il punto in cui si trovava la figlia fino a poco prima.

«Ormai è grande, Arthur» Mormorò dolcemente.

«No» Rispose secco lui tornando ad armeggiare con i fornelli.

«Beh ha fatto diciassette anni, è ufficialmente grande»

«Il no era riferito al passare la notte fuori!» Specificò l'uomo

«Ok va bene» Rispose la donna ricominciando ad accatastare piatti nel lavandino.

Lasciò passare qualche minuto poi riprese la parola.

«Ti ricordi la prima notte che abbiamo dormito insieme?»

«Certo, come potrei dimenticare» rispose il marito con voce più calma. «Una splendida notte nel dormitorio maschile di Grifondoro durante le vacanze di Natale»

«Avevamo sedici anni Arthur» Concluse la signora Weasley.

Lui rimase in silenzio poi borbottò un secco

«Va bene» e sbuffò lasciando perdere la moca e dirigendosi verso il salotto.

Ginny comparve dopo qualche minuti con altri piatti sporchi.

«Siediti» disse la madre con tono fermo per poi lasciare i piatti a lavarsi da soli e accomodarsi sulla sedia a fianco della figlia

«Va bene» Le disse guardandola negli occhi con un misto di affetto e preoccupazione

Ginny le lanciò le braccia al collo e urlò

«Grazie mamma, avviso Ron!»

«Ferma!» continuò la madre interrompendola e facendole segno di tornare seduta. «Non serve che avvisi Ron, puoi andare da sola»

Gli occhi della ragazza splendevano di felicità e la signora Weasley sentì il suo cuore sciogliersi.

«Ginevra ti ricordi il discorso di qualche anno fa?»

«Si mamma» Rispose lei in fretta mentre le sue orecchie diventavano rosse come due pomodori.

«Bene. Stai attenta, mi raccomando» Concluse abbracciandola per poi tornare a dedicarsi ai piatti nel lavello.

  


«Buon compleanno Gin» Sussurrò Harry all'orecchio della ragazza appena comparsa dal camino mentre la stringeva tra le braccia.

Lei lo baciò di nuovo, poi lui si staccò infilando una mano in tasca.

«Ho un primo regalo per te...»

«Primo?» Esclamò lei «Vuol dire che ce ne saranno altri?»

«Almeno due» Rispose lui con un ghigno «Ma questo più che mio è il regalo della professoressa McGranitt» poi si corresse «Preside McGranitt»

Dalla tasca estrasse la spilla da capitano della squadra di Quidditch e gliela porse.

«Quando mi è arrivata con la lettera, ho scritto alla preside per informarla che quest'anno non sarei tornato ad Hogwarts, ma avrei frequentato il corso da auror insieme a Ron.» Spiegò Harry «Le ho chiesto se potevo darla a te e me l'ha concesso.»

«Io capitano!» Constatò Ginny un po' sorpresa.

«Inoltre» Continuò lui «Ha concesso a me e Ron di venire a vedere le partite di Grifondoro»

Lei non lo stava più ascoltando, immaginando già gli allenamenti che avrebbe dovuto organizzare e programmando le selezioni per i posti in squadra.

«C'è una regola nuova però!» Harry alzò un po' la voce con fare solenne.

«Cioè?» Chiese la ragazza curiosa

«Da quest'anno non si possono prendere in squadra gli ex!» concluse in tono canzonatorio «Ne nessuno studente maschio più bello di me»

Lei rise e si gettò tra le sue braccia baciandolo.

«Nessuno è più bello di te» gli mormorò con la testa incastrata tra il suo collo e la spalla.

Ricominciarono a baciarsi sempre con più foga.

Si gettarono sul divano mentre le loro lingue si incrociavano e le mani scavavano tra i vestiti.

«Aspetta» disse lui staccandosi a fatica dalle labbra di Ginny.

«Kreacher!» il vecchio elfo apparve e lo guardò aspettando «Perché non vai a dare una mano nelle cucine di Hogwarts fino a quando Ginny non va via?» Gli chiese gentilmente

«Va bene padrone»

«Ritorna dopo cena» concluse Harry

«Domani dopo pranzo è meglio» Si affrettò a correggerlo la ragazza che non aveva ancora rivelato che si sarebbe fermata a dormire.

Lui la guardò mentre la sua bocca si arcuava in un grande sorriso.

«Si Kreacher, meglio domani. Grazie»

Non aspettò la risposta dell'elfo e cercò subito le labbra di Ginny.

«Ti fermi a dormire qua?» le chiese all'orecchio mentre le baciava il collo.

«Se vuoi» sussurrò lei mugolando per il contatto delle labbra sulla sua pelle «Però io sul letto e tu sul divano!» Concluse seria.

Lui si staccò un po' perplesso «Ok, non c'è problema» rispose cercando di mascherare la delusione.

«Sciocco» Esplose lei ridendo e atterrandolo sul divano.

Le sue mani presero a sbottonargli la camicia. Si accucciò su di lui passando le labbra su ogni lembo di pelle che veniva via via lasciata scoperta dai bottoni che si aprivano.

Poi passò ai pantaloni. Li abbassò lasciandoli alle caviglie del ragazzo.

Si spalmò sul corpo mezzo nudo di Harry e gli chiese.

«Mi vuoi nel tuo letto stanotte?»

«C-certo» Balbettò lui guardandola.

«Allora andiamo» Concluse Ginny.

Si alzò, si sfilò la maglietta a fiori che indossava e abbassò la gonna. Rimasta in mutandine e reggiseno prese a salire le scale ancheggiando più di quanto fosse necessario.

«Non vieni?» Chiese ad Harry rimasto sdraiato sul divano a fissarla con la camicia aperta e i pantaloni alle caviglie.

«Certo» Ripeté lui con più sicurezza alzandosi di scatto e rischiando di cadere a causa delle caviglie legate dai jeans.

Lei rise e corse in camera. Harry la raggiunse e iniziarono un lungo bacio passionale mentre si rotolavano sul letto.

Ben presto reggiseno e mutandine di Ginny finirono sul pavimento insieme ai boxer del ragazzo.

Le loro dita scorrevano veloci così come le loro lingue.

Ansimavano mentre si stringevano sentendo le mani dell'altro dar loro piacere.

Il primo a venire fu Harry, ma subito lo seguì Ginny che emise un profondo gemito di piacere mentre l'orgasmo le esplodeva dentro.

Rimasero accasciati sul letto immobili per qualche minuto.

Poi si strinsero lentamente.

Iniziarono ad accarezzarsi e scambiarsi leggeri baci.

Chiacchierarono e risero senza staccarsi per molto tempo.

«Hai parlato con Ron della sera che abbiamo beccato Hermione in camera sua?» Chiese Ginny interrompendo un silenzio che durava ormai da qualche minuto

«Si perché?» chiese Harry mentre scorreva i polpastrelli dalla pancia al pube delle ragazza «Vuoi parlare di tuo fratello mentre siamo nudi a letto?» concluse per niente smanioso di parlare delle attività dei suoi due migliori amici.

«Non voglio parlare di Ron!» Esclamò lei corrucciata «Ma di quello che Ron ha fatto ad Hermione» e arrossendo un poco allargò le gambe.

Lui alzò la testa guardandola confuso.

Ginny rise diventando ancora più rossa «Leccala, Harry» mormorò sottovoce spingendo delicatamente le spalle del ragazzo verso il basso.

Harry si paralizzò.

«Ah ok» Mormorò. Gli prese il panico.

Non aveva idea di cosa fare.

Mentre si abbassava provò a ricordare il racconto di Ron, ma la testa era vuota.

Gli venne in mente solo un «È facile, è come mangiare il gelato» spavaldo dell'amico.

Si ritrovò la vagina di Ginny di fronte agli occhi mentre si sistemava tra le sue gambe aperte.

Era la prima volta che ne vedeva una così da vicino e il suo pene cominciò a premere forte contro il materasso.

“ok, gelato!” disse dentro di se per darsi coraggio.

Alzò gli occhi e vide Ginny che lo guardava sorridendo. Aveva le orecchie dello stesso colore dei capelli.

Tirò fuori la lingua e con un movimento rapido percorse tutta la lunghezza delle labbra.

Non si aspettava quella consistenza.

E neanche quel sapore. “è buona!" constatò tra se.

Ripeté il movimento, questa volta più lentamente.

Poi ancora e ancora.

Sentì Ginny iniziare a mugolare, ma non allo stesso modo di quando le sfregava il clitoride con le dita

“Il clitoride!” si disse mentalmente.

Con la punta della lingua cominciò ad esplorare e capì di averlo trovato quando sentì la ragazza emettere un gemito più forte.

Cominciò a sfregarlo dapprima lentamente per poi aumentare il ritmo. Ogni tanto si interrompeva per dare una profonda leccata a tutta la vagina e poi riniziava a stuzzicare il clitoride.

Guardò Ginny. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa piegata all'indietro. Teneva una mano sul seno destro stringendosi un capezzolo, l'altra sulla sua testa.

Emetteva gridolini sempre più frequenti.

Capì di aver raggiunto l'obiettivo quando sentì le cosce della ragazza stringersi intorno alla sua testa, la sua mano afferrare una ciocca di capelli e tirare.

Non si fermò.

Lei continuo a gemere rumorosamente fino a quando non si accasciò sul letto.

Lui provò a continuare, ma la mano che prima lo teneva fermo in mezzo alle sue gambe ora lo allontanò e andò a coprire la vagina.

Harry si stese di fianco a Ginny e la abbracciò. Il suo petto contro la schiena della ragazza.

Sentì il suo respirò affannoso regolarizzarsi.

Si addormentarono.

Quando Harry aprì gli occhi vide Ginny che lo fissava.

Sorrisero entrambi.

«Harry...»Mormorò lei «Ti amo»

«Ti amo Gin» disse lui stringendola.

«Harry...» ripeté lei guardandolo e accarezzandogli una guancia «...ho voglia di fare l'amore con te stanotte» gli sussurrò baciandolo.

Si baciarono dolcemente, con le lingue che si inseguivano lentamente sfiorandosi.

La luce fioca e calda del tramonto illuminava la stanza come il fuoco di un camino.

«Sei sicura?» Chiese lui scorrendo le mani sui suoi fianchi.

Lei annuì sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue.

Lui la accarezzò e la girò sulla schiena.

Si sdraiò su di lei con il bacino tra le sue cosce.

Con una mano prese il suo pene puntandolo contro la vagina della ragazza

«Sicura Gin?» Chiese di nuovo Harry.

«Si» mormorò dolcemente la ragazza.

Il ragazzo cominciò a spingere lentamente e si bloccò quando Ginny emise un leggero gridolino di dolore.

«Ti ho fatto male? Mi fermo? Scusa!» si affrettò a dire Harry.

«Non ti preoccupare, amore» mormorò la ragazza «è normale. Tu continua. Se ti devi fermare te lo dico io» e con una mano sul sedere del ragazzo lo invitò a ricominciare a spingere.

«Sei sicura?» Ripetè ancora il ragazzo

«Se me lo chiedi un'altra volta, torno a casa Harry» Disse lei sorridendo, ma con tono deciso.

Lui si chiuse la bocca dandole un bacio e iniziò a spingere.

Sentiva Ginny rigida sotto di se, fu tentato di fermarsi, ma continuo a spingere deciso.

Poi d'improvviso non ci fu più nessuna resistenza e entrò completamente fino a che i loro bacini non si incastrarono perfettamente.

Ginny emise un lamento e cominciò a mordersi il labbro inferiore serrando gli occhi.

«Fermo...fermo» Mormorò mentre avvertiva come se un coltello rovente le fosse entrato dentro.

Sentì due lacrime formarsi agli angoli degli occhi chiusi e scendere lentamente ai lati della testa.

Harry lasciò il bacino immobile, ma posò la testa sulla spalla della ragazza

«Ti amo Gin» disse stringendole le spalle.

Rimasero abbracciati ed uniti e sembrarono passare ore intere.

Ginny percepiva il dolore affievolirsi piano piano, ma la sensazione di avere qualcosa di intruso dentro di lei rimaneva.

Si chiese quand'è che avrebbe cominciato a provare piacere.

Quando finalmente il dolore scomparve liberò il labbro dalla stretta dei denti e aprì gli occhi a guardare Harry

«Amore..» mormorò soltanto mentre lentamente provava a muovere il bacino.

Sentì Harry assecondare il suo movimento e d'improvviso eccolo. Il piacere.

«Oh si» mormorò senza riuscire a trattenersi.

Divenne rossa quando si rese conto di averlo detto ad alta voce.

Harry sorrise e, rassicurato dall'espressione di Ginny, cominciò a muoversi.

Sorrise guardandola.

Non poteva credere di essere li con lei in quel momento.

Stava facendo l'amore con la ragazza che amava.

Poi improvvisamente spalancò gli occhi.  
“Oh no. Non ancora” pensò disperato.

E venne dentro di lei.

Si accasciò sulla spalla di Ginny e quando riprese fiato si affrettò a dire

«Scusa! Scusami Gin. Non mi controllavo. Non so perchè»

Ginny lo baciò ridendo

«Non ti preoccupare Harry. Abbiamo tutta la notte e la prossima volta andrà meglio per entrambi»

«Ma..» disse cauto «Sono..ecco..dentro»

«Non so come funzioni tra i babbani, ma noi abbiamo qualche incantesimo che ci protegge in questi casi» lo rassicurò accarezzandogli la testa «Ne ho fatto un prima di venire da te»

Si strinsero dimenticandosi di cenare.

Fecero l'amore altre due volte quella notte prima di crollare esausti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra.

Quando la mattina dopo Harry si svegliò si accorse di essere solo.

Si alzò notando al centro del letto disfatto la macchia di sangue e altri fluidi spiccare sul lenzuolo bianco.

“Ok non è stato un sogno”

«Gin?» Chiamò uscendo dalla camera mentre indossava i boxer.

«In cucina» Sentì la voce della ragazza rispondere.

La raggiunse e la trovò mentre mangiava della marmellata direttamente dal barattolo di fonte al frigorifero aperto.

Era completamente nuda.

«Gin...» mormorò lui spalancando gli occhi «.. Che fai?»

«Colazione!» Rispose lei allegra «Ieri abbiamo saltato la cena e tutto il movimento di stanotte mi ha fatto venire fame» aggiunse facendogli l'occhiolino.

«Si vedo che fai colazione!» esclamò Harry «Ma perché sei nuda?»

Lei lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio.

«Beh siamo soli in casa. La vera domanda è» rispose «Perché tu indossi quelli» aggiunse mentre con un colpo di bacchetta gli fece scendere i boxer fino alle caviglie.

Fecero l'amore sul tavolo della cucina e poi sul divano del salone.

Passarono un'ora sotto la doccia insieme. Abbracciati a baciarsi.

Prima che Ginny entrasse nel camino Harry sparì nel ripostiglio e tornò con un lungo pacco di carta marrone.

«Buon compleanno Gin!» Esclamò porgendoglielo.

Ginny strabuzzò gli occhi. Quella forma non poteva che essere di una cosa sola.

Strappo la carta e saltò al collo di Harry.

«Una scopa!»

«Non è una scopa. È la mia scopa!» Disse Harry storcendo la bocca «Mi spiace che tu debba avere di nuovo una scopa di seconda mano»

«Non mi interessa!» Urlò lei mentre gli baciava tutta la faccia. Poi si fermò «E tu come farai senza?»

«Io non giocherò più a Quidditch Gin!» Esclamò Harry con un po' di malinconia «E non posso certo sfrecciare su una scopa qua a Londra»

«Giusto» disse lei grattandosi il mento.

«Voglio vederti vincere la coppa con quella scopa! A me ha portato bene!»

Ginny lo squadrò.

«Tienila te fino a che non partirò per Hogwarts.» Sentenziò porgendogliela «Ho un'idea e ti servirà» concluse ammiccando con fare malizioso.


	12. Un nuovo anno

«Ciao Neville. Ciao Luna» Disse Hermione sbirciando in uno scompartimento «Ne cercavo uno vuoto che devo parlare con Ginny. Poi vi raggiungiamo» aggiunse chiudendo lo sportello

Le due ragazze si accomodarono in una cabina vuota e tirarono le tende bloccando la porta con un incantesimo

«Quindi?» Esordì Hermione sporgendosi verso l'amica «Racconta tutto nei dettagli!» poi aggiunse «Ok, forse meglio non troppi dettagli!» Aggiunse con leggero imbarazzo.

Ginny rise e le raccontò della notte passata a Grimmaul Place.

«Subito??» Chiese Hermione spalancando gli occhi.

«Non subito subito. Dopo qualche secondo» Rispose lei imbarazzata «Ma non dirgli niente ti prego!»

«Figurati!» Hermione non aveva minimamente intenzione di affrontare l'argomento con Harry.

«..e poi solo la prima volta. Dopo è durato decisamente di più!»

«Dopo?» Chiese Hermione sempre più stupita «Quante volte l'avete..»

«Cinque» Rispose Ginny mentre sentiva le guance e le orecchie andare a fuoco .. «E quasi ogni notte fino a ieri» Concluse nascondendosi la faccia tra le mani.

«Ogni notte?» Hermione non credeva più alle sue orecchie «Ma come avete fatto? Andavi da lui tutte le sere? E i tuoi?» Sparò fuori tutte le domande che le passavano per la testa.

«Beh in realtà era lui a venire alla Tana. Intorno alle ventitré si materializzava in fondo al giardino per non farsi sentire e raggiungeva la finestra mia finestra con la scopa.»

Hermione rimase con la bocca aperta per lo stupore.

«Ma non è che facevamo solo sesso eh!» Esclamò Ginny per giustificarsi «Cioè l'obiettivo era stare insieme. Abbiamo passato le notti a chiacchierare. Solo che quando siamo vicini poi resistere è molto difficile»

«E la mattina?» Chiese l'amica ancora incredula

«Prima che sorgesse il sole faceva il percorso inverso» Rispose Ginny stringendo le spalle

«È inutile che mi guardi così! Sei stata tu la prima a sgattaiolare nella camera di mio fratello!» Concluse guardando Hermione con malizia.

«Non tutte le notti per un mese!» le rispose lei «E non per fare sesso» Aggiunse quasi sussurrando.

«Se lo aveste fatto, saresti andata anche tu tutte le notti in camera sua!» Ribatté Ginny con un sorriso allusivo.

Hermione rimase in silenzio pensierosa.

«Ti sei pentita di non averlo fatto?» Chiese l'amica fissandola

«No. Pentita no»

«E allora a cosa stai pensando?»

«Boh è che ho avuto una sensazione strana con Ron»

«In che senso?»

«Tu mi hai raccontato che Harry è stato parecchio impacciato. E questo ti ha messo più a tuo agio» disse Hermione ancora assorta «Ecco io non ho avuto questa percezione con Ron» concluse

«E quindi?» Chiese Ginny senza capire

«Mi dava l'idea che sapesse esattamente dove mettere le mani. Che ci fosse passato già molte volte»

«Beh a quanto dice Harry, con Lavanda è successo qualcosa, ma non si sono mai spinti troppo avanti» Rivelò Ginny

«Ecco. E se non gli piacessi? Cioè da quel punto di vista intendo!» disse d'un fiato lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del seggiolino «Io non ho mai fatto nulla! Non credo di essere capace»

«Miseriaccia Herm, non è una cosa che si può imparare sui libri!» Disse Ginny facendo il verso al fratello.

«Appunto! Magari ci fosse un libro!» rispose Hermione scivolando ancora più giù sullo schienale.

«Guarda io ti posso dire solo due cose. La prima è che se anche fossi la peggiore amante del mondo, mio fratello sarebbe comunque cotto di te» iniziò Ginny alzando il pollice «Secondo che solo l'esperienza ti fa migliorare! Se ripenso alla prima volta e a ieri notte c'è un abisso, sia per me che per Harry» Concluse alzando anche l'indice.

Hermione mugugnò qualcosa

«Lasciati andare Hermione! Fidati!» Ginny si alzò «Raggiungiamo Luna e Neville dai!»

«Cosa vuol dire che George se ne è andato?» Chiese Harry stupito fissando Ron che si era appena materializzato davanti alla porta di Grimmaul Place.

«Io e papà siamo andati al negozio oggi e c'era un biglietto in cui avvisava che se ne andava per un po', e che non dovevamo cercarlo. Ci chiedeva inoltre di perdonarlo e di controllare il negozio»

«E non ha detto dove è andato?»

«No» Rispose Ron «Harry so che ti avevo detto che sarei venuto a stare qui durante il corso al ministero, però penso che sarebbe più saggio se andassi nell'appartamento sopra il negozio»

«Non c'è problema, amico. Capisco»

«Sto anche pensando di riaprirlo» Aggiunse «I corsi sono la mattina, magari all'inizio apro solo il pomeriggio. Poi più avanti, se George non torna, potrei assumere qualcuno»

Ad Harry gli si accese una lampadina.

«Ma non ci lavorava già una ragazza bionda con i tuoi fratelli?»

«Si, Verity» Rispose Ron abbassando lo sguardo «George l'ha licenziata, ma non so il motivo»

«Ora lavora alla gelateria Fortescue»

«Ha riaperto?»

«Si l'ha comprata Justin Finch-Fletchey con dei soldi che gli ha dato il ministero»

«Ah quindi hanno iniziato a mandare i risarcimenti!» Esclamò Ron

«Che risarcimenti?»

«Quelli che il ministero si è impegnato a pagare a chi ha subito perdite, torture o vessazioni dopo che Voldemort ha preso il controllo» Rispose Ron «Dice Kingsley che dovrebbe arrivare una lettera anche a noi»

«Io non voglio soldi» Esclamò senza sapere il perché «Comunque pensavo che potresti chiedere a lei di aiutarti a riaprire. Sicuramente sa come funziona il negozio meglio di te o di me! Inoltre non credo che si trovi molto bene con Justin»

«Nessuno può trovarsi bene con Justin!» Sentenziò Ron.

Si diressero verso Diagon Alley approfittando della bella giornata per una passeggiata.

Verity fu molto contenta di accettare e lo stesso Justin fu felice di liberarsene.

Ron e Harry scoprirono che la ragazza aveva studiato ad Hogwarts, adorava il Quidditch ed era un'esperta di incantesimi di riordino.

Passarono il pomeriggio a mettere a posto il negozio aiutati dal signor Weasley quando finì il turno al ministero, per poi passare all'appartamento al piano di sopra.

Ron decise che avrebbero aperto la settimana dopo.

Il corso da Auror iniziò il 4 settembre ed Harry capì sin da subito che non era per niente simile alle lezioni di Hogwarts.

Dopo una breve introduzione furono subito smistati in coppie per provare incantesimi di attacco e difesa, per poi passare a distillare pozioni in situazioni di stress.

Mentre nella prima parte si distinse per abilità e rapidità, quando fu necessario districarsi tra ingredienti e calderoni Harry rimpianse il libro del Principe Mezzosangue bruciato dall'ardemonio nella stanza delle necessità.

Lui e Ron passavano la maggior parte della giornata insieme: la mattina il corso di addestramento, nel pomeriggio in negozio.

I Tiri Vispi Weasley ci misero un po' ad attirare nuovi clienti, ma ben presto, complice l'inizio delle lezioni ad Hogwarts, furono di nuovo sommersi da ordini via posta.

«Harry!» Urlò Ron da una scala mentre l'amico sedeva su uno scatolone a leggere il manuale che gli avevano dato la mattina all'addestramento «Stasera c'è la partita dei Tornados contro i Chudley Cannons! Andiamo?»

«Si» Esclamò Verity da dietro il bancone «Vengo anche io!»

«Per me va bene» Mormorò Harry senza alzare gli occhi dal libro

«Ok, andata!» Concluse Ron scendendo la scala

«Ottimo! Lo dico alla mia fidanzata. Posso portare anche lei vero? Grazie!» gridò Verity entusiasta senza aspettare una risposta e sparendo nel retrobottega.

«Ha detto “La mia fidanzata”?» Chiese Ron con gli occhi sgranati fissando Harry

«Si Ron»

«Ma fidanzata inteso come femmina?»

«Si Ron»

«Miseriaccia» Il ragazzo strinse le spalle e riprese a riordinare lo scaffale.


	13. L'inizio

«Chi è Verity?» Chiese Hermione mentre piegava la lettera che Leotordo le aveva appena consegnato piombando sul tavolo della sala grande di Hogwarts mentre stava facendo colazione.

«È la ragazza che lavorava al negozio di Fred e George. Perchè?» Chiese Ginny mentre ripassava mentalmente l'incantesimo che il professor Vitious le avrebbe chiesto alla prima ora.

«Ha detto Ron che l'ha assunta di nuovo al negozio e che lui Harry e Verity verranno a vedere la partita di Grifondoro contro Serpeverde»

«Verrà anche lei?»

«Sembra di si. Ron dice che ultimamente loro tre escono spesso insieme per andare a vedere le partite di Quidditch.» Rispose Hermione con fastidio

«Sei gelosa che abbiano già ricomposto un nuovo trio o semplicemente che sia sempre in negozio con Ron?» La punzecchiò Ginny

«Anche Harry è sempre in negozio con Ron...» Concluse Hermione alzandosi «...e Verity! Muoviti che sennò arriviamo in ritardo a lezione»

La sera davanti al camino nella sala comune di Grifondoro Ginny stava chinata sul tavolo a scrivere.

Sulla bacheca nel salone principale era stato appeso l'avviso del primo weekend ad Hogsmeade e la ragazza era subito corsa a scrivere una lettera ad Harry per informarlo, dato che si erano ripromessi di vedersi in quell'occasione.

«Riuscirete a tenere le mani a posto o devo prenotarvi una stanza alla Testa di Porco?» Chiese Hermione sarcastica avvicinandosi al tavolo.

Ginny la guardò storta e tornò a scrivere.

«Ron verrà? O è troppo impegnato in negozio con Verity?» La punzecchiò continuando a far scorrere la piuma sulla pergamena.

«Sciocca» rispose Hermione dandole un colpetto sulla spalla «Se proprio vuoi saperlo Ron non verrà perché deve rimanere in negozio dato che lei ha un impegno.» concluse e si accoccolò su una poltrona a leggere il libro di pozioni.

«Harry Potter e Virginia Carter voi siete i primi.» Sentenziò Hannibal McKinney scorrendo il foglio che teneva in mano.

Era un uomo imponente. Aveva i capelli rasati sui lati e leccati indietro sopra la testa. Due braccia possenti erano strette nelle corte maniche della maglietta che indossava.

Ad Harry aveva dato sin da subito l'idea di un membro dell'esercito in qualche film babbano. Invece era solo l'incaricato dal Ministro alla formazione da Auror.

«Partenza ore 6 del mattino di sabato 17 ottobre, rientro per le 6 del mattino di domenica 18 ottobre» aggiunse con tono fermo passando gli occhi rapidi da Harry alla ragazza seduta due file dietro di lui. «È consentito portare solo i vestiti che avete addosso al momento della partenza e la bacchetta»

«Ronald Weasley e Curtis Leamore voi andrete il 24 ottobre» e continuò fino ad accoppiare i dieci partecipanti al corso e assegnando una data.

«Speravo fossimo insieme» Mormorò Ron ad Harry uscendo dall'aula e incamminandosi in uno dei tanti corridoi del Ministero.

«Anche io, ma sapevo già che non sarebbe successo»

«Vabbè dai» Ribattè Ron «Alla fine dopo quello che abbiamo affrontato in questi anni, questa missione dovrebbe essere una passeggiata anche se ci bendassero» Concluse con un po' di spavalderia.

Harry non era così sicuro che sarebbe stato un compito facile.

McKinney aveva spiegato a grandi linee cosa li aspettava: avrebbero dovuto prendere una passaporta che li avrebbe portati in un campo di addestramento controllato dal Ministero. Li avevano ventiquattro ore per trovare la passaporta che li avrebbe riportati indietro.

L'uomo li aveva avvisati che non avrebbero avuto nessun supporto. All'interno del campo c'era una foresta in cui erano stati posizionati ostacoli e creature.

Ad Harry vennero i brividi ripensando al labirinto del torneo Tremaghi e a come era finito.

Se non avessero raggiunto la passaporta in tempo, avrebbero dovuto aspettare la coppia della settimana dopo e sperare che almeno loro riuscissero nello scopo.

Si chiese se qualcuno si fosse accorto se fosse scomparso per una settimana.

“Sicuramente Ginny” si disse

«Ginny!» Esclamò ad alta voce sbattendo una mano sulla fronte

Ron si girò guardandolo stupito «Che c'entra ora mia sorella?»

«Il diciassette ottobre dovevamo vederci a Hogsmeade!» Si voltò e cominciò a correre verso l'aula da cui erano usciti «Vado a chiedere di cambiare giorno!»

Mentre trascinava i piedi verso il negozio dei Weasley, Harry sentiva rimbombare la voce di McKinney nella testa.

«Potter, qualunque impegno lei possa avere, dubito che sia più importante di dimostrare il suo valore e la sua capacità di apprendimento»

«No, signore, non volevo dire che è più importante»

«Ottimo Potter. Ho scelto personalmente lei e la signorina Carter in quanto siete i migliori del corso ed è giusto che siate i primi a cimentarvi. Potrete essere d'aiuto e d'esempio ai vostri compagni.» Poi con una mano aveva fatto cenno verso la porta liquidandolo.

Era una settimana che si addormentava cullato dal pensiero di rivedere Ginny e ora avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora chissà quanto.

“Devo mandarle un gufo” si appuntò mentalmente.

«Harry!» Sentì una voce chiamarlo sommessamente da dietro un angolo della strada.

«Signor Weasley!» Esclamò sorpreso a vedere l'uomo acquattato contro un muro «Cosa fa lì?»

«Ti stavo aspettando» poi guardandosi intorno disse «Non dovevo farmi vedere da Ron»

«Come mai? Che succede?» Chiese preoccupato

«Vieni che ti spiego»

Iniziarono a camminare lungo la strada stretta che portava a Nocturn Alley.

«Conosci Gilfred Pollack? È un auror»

Harry scosse la testa.

«È impegnato nella ricerca dei Ghermidori che, una volta sconfitto Voldemort, si sono rifugiati nei boschi del Galles»

«Non sapevo che ci fossero Ghermidori fuggiti»

«La maggior parte sono scappati prima ancora della battaglia, Harry. Non erano mangiamorte, ma semplici mercenari o banditi e quella è rimasta la loro vita anche dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort»

Harry annuì.

«Ecco, Pollack ha sentito delle voci girare tra i bassifondi. Sembra che ad un gruppo di Ghermidori si sia aggiunto un nuovo mago»

«Chi?» Esclamò il ragazzo.

«Non ha fatto nomi. Descrizioni parlano di un giovane mago di circa vent'anni, alto e magro, con capelli e barba rossi» Si fermò poi aggiunse «Senza un orecchio»

«George!» Harry spalancò gli occhi «Ma perchè...»

«Non c'è niente di sicuro Harry» Cercò di calmarlo il signor Weasley «Potrebbe essersi unito a loro o semplicemente essere stato rapito»

«Bisogna trovarlo!» concluse il ragazzo.

«È per questo che sono venuto da te, Harry» gli sussurrò abbassando il tono «Pollack mi ha fatto queste confidenze perchè siamo amici dai tempi di Hogwarts. Appena avrà dettagli più certi me li comunicherà! Quello che ti chiedo è un aiuto»

«Certo signor Weasley, qualsiasi cosa!»

«Grazie» L'uomo posò una mano sulla sua spalla «Appena avrò la posizione esatta io te e Bill andremo a cercarlo per capire come stanno le cose»

«E Ron?» Chiese Harry stupito.

«Non deve sapere nulla! Ne lui, ne Ginny ne Molly! Nessuno a parte noi tre»

«Ma perché signor Weasley?»

«Non sapremo come andrà a finire» concluse amaramente «Non voglio che nessuno si preoccupi o si illuda» Poi, fissandolo negli occhi aggiunse «Promettimi che non dirai nulla!»

«Lo prometto, signor Weasley»

Per i successivi tre giorni Harry cercò di evitare di passare troppo tempo con l'amico per non rischiare di tradirsi.

L'immagine di George che derubava e torturava persone insieme a gentaglia tipo Fenrir Greyback lo tormentava tutto il giorno.

Fu solo quando si svegliò alle 4 di mattina del 17 ottobre che si ricordò di non aver avvisato Ginny.

Corse per la casa cercando Esthia, ma del grosso gufo non c'era nessuna traccia.

“Ginny mi ucciderà” Pensò mentre si smaterializzava, rassegnato, tre minuti prima che la passaporta si attivasse.

«Harry!» Esclamò Virgina Carter vedendolo comparire di fronte a lei «Credevo non venissi più»

«Ho avuto un problema con un gufo» Mormorò lui a denti stretti «Pronta?»

«Io si. Tu?»

Lui senza rispondere afferrò il cestino che li avrebbe trasportati nel campo di addestramento.

Ginny stava tornando al castello con passo spedito, mordendosi il labbro pensierosa, quando in lontananza vide l'enorme profilo di Hagrid venirle incontro.

Sperò di essere ancora in tempo per evitarlo, ma lui agitò una mano per salutarla.

«Ginny!» Esclamò con la sua profonda voce accelerando il passo.

«Ciao Hagrid» Mormorò senza entusiasmo

«Va tutto bene?» Chiese lui guardandola preoccupato

Lei scosse la testa senza aprire la bocca per evitare di smettere di mordersi il labbro.

«Vieni con me! Ti offro un the!» Disse il mezzogigante facendole strada verso la sua capanna

«Ginny, ma non devi preoccuparti!» Esclamò Hagrid mentre versava il the nelle tazzine sbeccate. «Pensi che se è successo qualcosa ad Harry, noi non lo sappiamo? È il ragazzo che ha sconfitto Voldemort, tutto il mondo magico lo sa se gli accade qualcosa!»

La ragazza annuì. Ci aveva già pensato anche lei, ma l'alternativa che gli era passata in testa non era tanto migliore.

«E allora perchè non è venuto?» Esclamò «Ci siamo dati appuntamento ad Hogsmeade due settimane fa!»

«Magari si è solo dimenticato!» Ruggì Hagrid ridendo. Poi la guardò e si rese conto di aver detto una fesseria: gli occhi di Ginny si erano riempiti di tristezza.

«Cioè non intendevo dire che si è dimenticato di te! Harry non può mai dimenticarsi di te!» Si affrettò a correggersi «Sono sicuro che ha avuto un contrattempo e non è riuscito ad avvisarti in tempo!»

«Grazie Hagrid» Sussurrò «Vado a dormire che sono stanca».

Si alzò dalla sedia e uscì dalla capanna per poi cominciare a correre verso il castello.


	14. Mappa e mantello

«Stupeficium!» urlò Harry puntando la bacchetta.

«Harry dovrebbe essere quella. Raggiungimi!» Urlò Virginia scuotendo la bacchetta verso l'enorme graphorn che stava fronteggiando il ragazzo «Io lo distraggo, tu vai su quella roccia»

Harry sentiva il sangue scorrere lungo il braccio dalla ferita sulla spalla provocata da uno schiopodo sparacoda qualche ora prima.

Vide la luce azzurra partire dalla bacchetta della ragazza e infrangersi sulla resistente corazza dell'animale che si girò di scatto verso di lei.

Approfittò del momento di distrazione per arrampicarsi sul masso e puntare la bacchetta in mezzo alle corna del graphorn.

«Stupeficium» ripeté e questa volta l'incantesimo ebbe effetto.

L'animale barcollò qualche secondo per poi accasciarsi svenuto.

La notte buia piombò di nuovo nel silenzio rotto soltanto dal respiro frenetico dei due ragazzi.

Harry scese dalla roccia e si avvicinò alla ragazza che era seduta per terra. Aveva una ferita sulla fronte da cui perdeva sangue.

«Epismendo» mormorò puntando la bacchetta contro la fronte di Virginia.

«Grazie» Il respiro di entrambi stava tornando regolare «Credo sia quella la passaporta» continuò indicando un cestino uguale a quello con cui erano arrivati li.

«Siamo in anticipo di tre ore» disse Harry osservando l'orologio «Pensi funzioni lo stesso o dobbiamo aspettare le sei?»

«Proviamo!» Rispose lei alzandosi e raggiungendola «Meno rimango qua più sono contenta»

Appena afferrarono entrambi il manico sentirono uno strappo e si ritrovarono nell'aula del ministero.

Ad attenderli c'era McKinney

«Venti ore e quarantanove minuti» Mormorò osservandoli «Se ci aveste messo mezzora di meno avreste battuto il record del buon Malocchio»

Harry si accasciò sulla sedia più vicina, mentre Virginia si appoggiò al muro.

«Avete commesso parecchi errori ragazzi» Continuò l'uomo alzandosi «Avete scelto il percorso più breve, ma più pericoloso. Ricordatevi che siete qua per diventare auror» li riprese con tono solenne «Siete in missione per sconfiggere la magia oscura! Se volevate andare a combattere contro schiopodi e graphorn, dovevate entrare al dipartimento di controllo delle creature magiche»

Rimase a fissarli per qualche secondo.

«Comunque avete avuto un'ottima padronanza degli incantesimi di attacco e difesa e avete fatto un ottimo lavoro di squadra» Poi li congedò con un cenno del capo «Fate un salto in infermeria. Ci vediamo lunedì mattina»

Harry scattò in piedi ed uscì di fretta dalla stanza quasi scontrandosi con Virginia.

«Ciao, eh...» mormorò lei stizzita mentre lo guardava sfrecciare verso l'uscita del Ministero.

Quando si materializzò davanti alla Testa di Porco sentiva la testa girargli per il sangue perso dalla spalla.

«Aberforth» Chiamò con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo e poi si appoggiò contro l'ingresso scivolando a terra.

Sentì due grosse mani afferrarlo e tirarlo su.

Si ritrovò su una vecchia poltrona maleodorante e davanti a lui gli inconfondibili occhi di Aberforth Silente.

«Che hai combinato questa volta, Potter?» Chiese con rabbia «Devi smetterla di piombare qua di notte!»

«Sto cercando Ginny» Mormorò lui con un sussurro

«Ginny?»

«Ginny Weasley»

«Ah la ragazza dai capelli rossi che ieri è andata tutto il giorno per Hogsmeade a chiedere se ti avevano visto?»

Harry si sentì morire pensando a Ginny che lo cercava.

Annuì.

«Beh ora sarà tornata ad Hogwarts suppongo»

Harry si alzò, ma si dovette appoggiare alla poltrona perché stava barcollando.

«Dove credi di andare? Hogwarts è chiusa e anche se tu riuscissi ad entrare, presumo che la ragazza stia dormendo ora»

Harry si accasciò di nuovo sulla poltrona.

Svenne.

Rimase alla Testa di Porco fino alle sette di sera della domenica.

Appena sveglio aveva spedito un gufo a Ginny chiedendole di vedersi nel parco della scuola, sulle rive più lontane del lago.

Aveva corso attraverso il passaggio della stamberga strillante, fino a spuntare fuori dal Platano picchiatore.

Le aveva chiesto di vedersi per le dodici.

Resistette fino alle diciotto, poi capì che non sarebbe venuta.

Tornò da Aberforth, lo ringraziò per i pasti e le cure e si materializzò a Grimmauld Place.

Nei giorni successivi le scrisse una lettera al giorno.

Le chiese scusa e le spiegò perché non era riuscito ad andare ad Hogsmeade. Le raccontò della prova che aveva dovuto sostenere.

Le chiese di nuovo scusa.

Non ottenne mai risposta.

Esthia cominciò ad essere stanco dei continui viaggi ad Hogwarts e spesso volava via appena lo vedeva avvicinarsi con una lettera.

Aveva scritto ad Hermione, che rispondendogli con affetto e comprensione, si rifiutò di mettersi in mezzo.

Con Ron preferiva evitare l'argomento per evitare di prendersi un pugno per aver fatto soffrire la sorella.

Dopo due settimane di lettere senza risposto, alla vigilia della partita tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde prese una decisione.

Si infilò in tasca la Mappa del Malandrino e il mantello dell'invisibilità e si materializzò nelle cantine di Mielandia.

Correndo percorse il corridoio e finalmente arrivò dietro la statua della Strega Orba.

Aprì la mappa e la studiò cercando Ginny. Non la trovò finchè non la vide sfrecciare avanti e indietro sul campo da Quidditch.

Si stava allenando.

Gli serviva un piano.

Controllò che non ci fosse nessuno fuori dalla statua, si coprì con il mantello ed uscì.

Corse per scale e corridoi fino a raggiungere la torre di Grifondoro.

Non dovette aspettare molto: quando un gruppo di ragazzi uscirono, lui sgattaiolò dentro ritrovandosi nella sala comune.

La sensazione di essere a casa lo pervase, ma resistette dall'impulso di levarsi il mantello.

Controllò la mappa e notò che Hermione non era né li né in biblioteca.

“Quando serve non c'è mai” Pensò

Si guardò intorno e vide Neville intentò a consultare un manuale di Erbologia.

C'era troppa gente perché potesse levarsi il mantello senza dare spiegazioni.

Si avvicinò ad un tavolo dove un ragazzino stava scrivendo su un rotolo di pergamena e, senza farsi vedere, fece scivolare una penna e un pezzo di pergamena sotto il mantello.

Quando Neville vide cadere in mezzo al suo libro quel pezzetto di pergamena spiegazzato guardò subito in alto cercando da dove era venuto.

Poi, curioso, lo spiegò e lesse.

Ciao Neville, non avere reazioni.

Sono Harry, ho il mantello dell'invisibilità, mi serve il tuo aiuto, vieni nel nostro vecchio dormitorio.

Neville chiuse il libro e seguì le istruzioni.

Non fu stupito quando Harry apparve dal nulla. Lo ascoltò e poi disse

«Ok, andiamo»

«Ginny!» Urlò Neville sbracciandosi dal campo. Vide la ragazza fermarsi in volo e scendere in picchiata verso di lui per bloccare la scopa esattamente a dieci centimetri dal suo volto.

«Dimmi Neville» senza sorridere e lui capì che subito che l'umore che Ginny aveva da due settimane non se ne era ancora andato.

«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!» la supplicò

«Ci stiamo allenando Neville! Chiedi a qualcun altro!» e con un colpo di reni cominciò a sollevarsi di nuovo in aria

«Ginny ti prego! Hermione è infermeria e non so a chi altro chiedere!» aggiunse quasi piagnucolando

La ragazza lo fissò, si rivolse ai sei giocatori ancora in volo e urlò

«Continuate finché non torno!» poi rivolto a Neville «Cosa ti serve?

«Possiamo andare nello spogliatoio del capitano? Preferirei non parlarne in pubblico» Poi sottovoce aggiunse «Rischio di essere espulso!»

Raggiunsero lo spogliatoio in cui Ginny teneva le riunioni pre allenamento e Neville le tenne aperta la porta facendola passare.

Solo che invece che seguirla la richiuse alle sue spalle bloccandola con un incantesimo

«Neville!» urlò lei battendo i pugni contro la porta «Se è uno scherzo...»

«Non è uno scherzo Gin» La interruppe la voce di Harry alle sue spalle

Lei si girò con il volto contratto dalla rabbia

«Tu!» urlò gettandoglisi addosso e cominciando a colpire il suo petto esattamente come prima stava colpendo la porta.

«Calmati Gin!» Mormorò Harry tenendole ferme le braccia

«Non chiamarmi così!» Urlò lei

«Ok va bene, ma smettila di colpirmi» Le lasciò le braccia «Perché non rispondi alle mie lettere?»

«Perché non sei venuto ad Hogsmeade?»

«Te l'ho scritto nelle decine di lettere che ti ho inviato»

«Ne bastava una di lettera» Mormorò lei sotto voce. Ad Herry sembrò parlasse serpentese. «Dovevi inviarla prima che ti cercassi per tutto il villaggio»

«Non ci sono riuscito!»

«Ha detto Ron che l'hai saputo quattro giorni prima di partire!» Urlò lei «In quattro giorni non hai avuto cinque minuti per spedire una lettera alla tua fidanzata per evitarle di preoccuparsi?»

Harry capì.

Non era arrabbiata perché non si era presentato. Ma perché era preoccupata non avendo sue notizie.

«Hai ragione. Ti chiedo scusa Gin»

«Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così!»

«Scusa»

«Smetti di chiedere scusa!» Urlò

«Cosa vuoi che faccia? Come faccio a farmi perdonare?» Chiese lui spalancando gli occhi

«Dimmi cos'hai avuto di così importante da fare da dimenticarti di avvisarmi!» Rispose lei con tono più calmo.

Harry sussultò. Non poteva dirle di George, ma probabilmente sarebbe stato l'unico motivo per cui Ginny avrebbe smesso di essere arrabbiata con lui.

Sospirò

«È stato un periodo stressante» mormorò sentendosi da schifo per le bugie che le stava dicendo «l'addestramento è sempre più duro. La prova è stata faticosa» rimase in silenzio guardandola. Poi aggiunse

«Mi è passato di mente. Scusami davvero»

«Quindi basta che io smetta di aprirti le gambe per un paio di mesi e subito ti dimentichi di me» La ragazza si rese subito conto di essere stata molto più cattiva del necessario.

Harry strabuzzo gli occhi «Sei ingiusta Ginny» disse con rabbia «Appena finita la prova sono scappato dall'aula per venire da te. Sono svenuto da Aberfoth perché non sono neanche passato in infermeria»

Ginny si sentì in colpa. Lui continuò

«Se è questo che pensi, forse è meglio che me ne vada» concluse girandosi verso il mantello dell'invisibilità appoggiato su una panca.

«No» mormorò lei avvicinandosi «Non andare»

Lui si voltò e si trovò a pochi centimetri dalla ragazza.

Allungò una mano per accarezzarle una guancia.

Lei lo lasciò fare poi si avvicinò ancora di più e poso la testa sul suo petto.

Lui la abbracciò e sentì la tensione svanire.

La fatica della prova, la rabbia per non essere riuscito a vederla, la paura di averla persa, l'ansia ogni volta che parlava con Ron, la tristezza per ogni lettera senza risposta.

Scomparve tutto e ricominciò a sentirsi bene.

Rimasero abbracciati per molto tempo.

«Ti amo» poi con titubanza aggiunse «Gin»

Lei lo guardò sorridendo.

Poi tornando seria aggiunse:

«Non fare mai più una cosa del genere» Sentì una sensazione di fastidio in fondo al cervello. Come se mancasse qualcosa «E non nascondermi nulla!»

«Promesso» disse lui e poi la baciò «Ora va ad allenarti! Domani voglio vedervi stracciare Serpeverde!»

«Agli ordini capitano!» Esclamò lei ridendo.

«Ah un'ultima cosa» aggiunse Harry tenendole la mano «Non ti arrabbiare troppo con Neville, l'ho praticamente costretto»

«È un ottimo attore» rispose Ginny «e un ottimo amico»


	15. L'incontro e lo scontro

«Potter e Weasley, ben tornati!» Esclamò la McGranitt accogliendoli attraverso il portone d'ingresso della scuola. Poi spostò lo sguardo su Verity. «E avete portato un'ospite vedo»

«Professoressa McGranitt sono..»

«So chi è lei signorina Chandler» la interruppe sorridendo «E ora sono la Preside McGranitt ora, da quando lei se ne è andata dopo i suoi G.U.F.O. sono cambiate parecchie cose»

Poi spostò lo sguardo su Ron.

«Signor Weasley presumo che voglia fare un salto in infermeria prima»

Ron annuì

«Vediamo se lei riesce a far ritrovare alla signorina Granger la saggezza che l'ha contraddistinta fino all'anno scorso» esclamò altera «Confondere due ingredienti di una pozione è un errore da primo anno. Erano anni che non vedevo qualcuno finire in infermeria senza naso» Concluse con un sorriso.

«Potter, signorina Chandler voi seguite me»

Harry mormorò a Ron un silenzioso “Salutami Hermione” e si affrettò a seguire la nuova preside di Hogwarts.

  


Ron corse su per le scale ed entrò in infermeria spalancando la porta.

«Signor Weasley, che piacere rivederla» Esclamò madama Pomfrey «Devo informarla che la regola di non correre per i corridoi è ancora valida»

«Mi scusi» disse ansimando «Cercavo Hermione»

«Terzo letto a sinistra» mormorò lei tornando a chinarsi

Ron si precipitò verso il baldacchino e scostò le tende crollando in ginocchio sul bordo del letto.

«Ciao» mormorò guardando Hermione stesa con un libro aperto sul petto.

«Ciao» rispose lei senza levargli gli occhi di dosso.

Ron la guardò ancora qualche secondo poi le si buttò sulle labbra.

Si scambiarono un bacio profondo fino a quando un

«Ehm» partito dalla gola dell'infermiera li fece interrompere.

«Ciao» Ripetè Ron.

«L'hai già detto» rise Hermione

«Mi sei mancata»

«Davvero?» chiese lei sorridendo

«Ti ho pensato ogni singolo secondo di ogni singolo giorno da quando ti ho visto salire sul treno» esclamò Ron tutto d'un fiato

Hermione arrossì.

«Ti amo Hermione, non riuscivo più a non dirlo, scusa» sputò fuori il ragazzo «Scusa, non devi rispondere per forza, ma io non capisco cosa mi fai e dovevo dirtelo» concluse balbettando e ripetendosi.

«Ron» Lei sorrideva e continuava a fissarlo «ti amo anch'io»

Si scambiarono un altro bacio, più passionale. Poi un altro «Ehm» li interruppe di nuovo.

«Vieni via con me durante le vacanze di Natale? Un weekend» chiese Ron pronto ad argomentare pur di convincerla.

«Si» rispose semplicemente lei.

Si abbracciarono e rimasero li stesi a guardarsi fino a che madama Pomfrey non cacciò Ron minacciandolo con un pappagallo usato.

  


Quando si sedette sugli spalti provò la sensazione di essere dalla parte sbagliata.

Salutò qualche faccia conosciuta e si sedette vicino a Verity nella parte alta della tribuna.

«Ginny ha detto se quando finisce la partita passi nello spogliatoio del capitano per festeggiare la vittoria» Gli disse Luna prima ancora di salutarlo. Poi sparì tra la folla con il suo enorme copricapo a forma di Leone.

La partita fu abbastanza noiosa, i cacciatori arrivavano alla conclusione con difficoltà e i portieri non erano particolarmente abili.

Harry non percepì la tensione e la rivalità che c'era gli anni precedenti.

Cominciò a seguire Ginny, che aveva preso il suo posto come cercatore. Stava volteggiando in alto tallonata dal cercatore di Serpeverde.

Improvvisamente una mano si posò sulla sua spalla:

«Potter devi venire con me» La preside era comparsa dietro di lui e lo guardava con preoccupazione «La signorina Chandler sarà accompagnata dal professor Vitious ai cancelli e da li potrà smaterializzarsi»

Harry sentì battere il cuore più forte.

“Che succede ora?” si chiese

Si alzò e fece un cenno a Verity che mormorò «Ok, tanto era una brutta partita»

Seguì la preside che lo anticipò

«Non iniziare con le domande, Harry. Ti sarà più chiaro tutto fra qualche minuto»

«Si, ma Ron? Ginny?»

«Lui è meglio che rimanga in infermeria con Hermione. La signorina Weasley sono sicura che riuscirà a prendere il boccino anche senza il suo supporto»

Continuarono spediti fino al portone d'ingresso dove ad attenderli c'erano il signor Weasley e suo figlio Bill

«Harry l'abbiamo trovato. Sei pronto?» esclamò l'uomo guardandolo.

Harry annuì, sperando con tutto il cuore di riuscire a tornare in tempo per festeggiare con i Grifondoro.

  


«Ginny!» urlò Hermione entrando in sala comune. Appena uscita dall'infermeria si era fiondata verso la torre di Grifondoro per raccontare all'amica di quello che era successo con Ron.

C'era tutta la casata che festeggiava la vittoria su Serpeverde, ma non riuscì a scorgere Ginny.

Salì lentamente le scale del dormitorio e la trovò stesa a letto.

Fissava il soffitto con gli occhi che lampeggiavano di rabbia e delusione.

«Ginny...» mormorò cauta.

«Ciao, vieni pure» rispose lei senza muoversi

«Che succede? Harry?»

«E chi sennò? Nessun altro riesce a farmi stare così male» esplose mentre gli occhi si spostavano su di lei.

«Che è successo?»

«È sparito di nuovo. È venuto alla partita, ma a metà sia lui che Verity se ne sono andati»

«Insieme?»

«Non lo so! Non so nulla!» urlò lei lanciando il cuscino contro la parete opposta.

«Io non credo che Harry lo farebbe mai»

«Ormai non sono più sicura neanche di questo Hermione» le veniva da piangere. “Ginny non piange mai” era stato la frase costante di quando era piccola. Ma ora sentiva che le lacrime provavano a spuntare dai suoi occhi.

«C'è qualcosa che non mi dice»

Hermione le prese la mano e la strinse

«Le ultime due settimane sono state tremende» mormorò Ginny «Non è normale stare così male»

«Io sono sicura che c'è una spiegazione a tutto»

«Se ci fosse una spiegazione me l'avrebbe già data» il tono della ragazza si fece più deciso «È finito il tempo delle spiegazioni»

«Cosa vuoi dire Ginny?» Chiese Hermione preoccupata

«Che non ne posso più di stare male. Siamo stati bene due mesi, e ora stiamo già così» disse trattenendosi dallo scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime «Vuol dire che non è destino»

«Sei sicura?»

«Si» Urlò la ragazza «Molto sicura»

«Ok, vieni qua» Hermione la abbracciò.

  


«Dov'è?» Mormorò Bill scoprendo i denti e puntando la bacchetta sotto il mento di un uomo sdraiato a terra e stordito.

«S-sono andati via stamattina» mormorò l'uomo balbettando. «Non so in che direzione, lo giuro» aggiunse quasi piangendo.

Harry fissò la scena appoggiato ad un albero nel mezzo di una foresta in Galles.

Ci avevano messo tre ore a trovare il posto indicato da Pollack e quando erano arrivati in cinque minuti avevano messo ko tutti e sette i ghermidori.

SI ritrovò a pensare che fosse molto più difficile far parte del dipartimento del controllo delle creature magiche che essere un auror.

Da mezzora aveva smesso di guardare l'orologio.

Il sole stava tramontando e la partita era sicuramente già finita.

Non aveva idea di come Ginny avrebbe preso la sua assenza.

«Papà è stato inutile. Questi non sanno nulla» sentenziò Bill avvicinandosi.

«Maledizione» Esclamò il signor Weasley.

Era la prima volta che Harry vedeva il padre di Ron così arrabbiato.

Aveva pensato di chiedere a lui di parlare con Ginny, ma visto il suo umore dubitò che sarebbe stata una mossa saggia.

Si materializzarono di nuovo davanti al cancello di Hogwarts.

«Grazie Harry» mormorò l'uomo posandogli una mano sulla spalla «Non una parola con nessuno mi raccomando»

«Ma a Ginny...» provò il ragazzo

«No, Harry, ti prego» il signor Weasley lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi «vedrai che capirà un giorno»

Bill gli fece un cenno di saluto e poi si smaterializzarono entrambi lasciandolo solo.

Corse verso il portone d'ingresso della scuola più veloce che poté.

Poi la vide.

Era seduta sulle scale che mille volte aveva percorso in quegli anni.

La luce della luna le faceva brillare i capelli rossi.

Rallentò e cominciò a camminare verso di lei cercando di riprendere fiato

«La preside McGranitt mi ha avvisato che eri tornato»

«Scusa»

«Abbiamo vinto»

«Bene! Brava!» disse Harry ancora con il fiatone avvicinandosi.

Lei fece un passo indietro.

«Perché sei andato via?»

«Non posso dirtelo»

«Ok»

«Sei arrabbiata?»

«No Harry. Sono triste»

«Perché Gin?»

«Non mi chiamare così, ti prego» disse lei con la voce spezzata

«Perché sei triste?»

«Perché ci siamo inseguiti per anni Harry. E poi sono bastati tre mesi di lontananza e siamo a questi punti»

«Ginny ti prego» Harry provò ad allungare una mano per prendere la sua, ma lei la ritrasse.

«Mi fa male quando non ci sei. Quando non so dove sei. O con chi sei»

«Anche io sto male a stare lontano da te»

«L'amore non dovrebbe fare male Harry»

«Ma io ti amo»

«Non è una relazione sana, Harry»

«Ginny...» mormorò lui trattenendo le lacrime

«Non siamo quelli della passeggiata di notte la sera del tuo compleanno, e non capisco perchè»

«Ginny, ti prego»

«Harry» gli sussurrò prendendogli la mano «Mi dispiace, ma non funziona»

Poi corse su per le scale sparendo dietro l'enorme portone.


	16. Vacanze

Alla stazione c'era Ron ad aspettarla.

Erano passati quasi due mesi dall'ultima volta in cui si erano visti, da quella sera in infermeria, ma si erano scambiati gufi quasi tutti i giorni.

«Pronta?» Le chiese dopo averla tenuta stretta tra le braccia per un po'

Lei annuì solamente e, rimanendo abbracciati, si smaterializzarono.

L'hotel era uno di quelli babbani in centro e, mentre Hermione faceva il check-in, Ron osservava estasiato la porta automatica d'ingresso aprirsi e chiudersi ogni volta che ci si avvicinava

« Ron! » Urlò lei mentre si dirigeva agli ascensori con la valigia in una mano e la chiave elettronica nell'altra

«Miseriaccia, ma come fanno??» Chiese mentre salivano in camera «Cioè senza magia le porte si aprono e chiudono da sole!»

Hermione rise fissandolo.

Una volta in camera Ron la baciò.

Lei aveva sperato non lo facesse. Sentiva lo stomaco contrarsi dalla fame e sapeva che una volta che le loro labbra si fossero incontrate, non avrebbe avuto abbastanza forza di volontà per staccarsi e uscire a mangiare.

Le sue mani si muovevano da sole mentre lo spogliavano.

Si ritrovarono sul letto, con le valige appoggiate al muro e la maggior parte dei vestiti che indossavano accatastati sul pavimento.

«Ron » mormorò lei in un momento di lucidità

«Herm» rispose lui prendendo fiato

«Abbiamo tre giorni»

«Sono d'accordo. Sto morendo di fame» Concluse Ron sfilando la mano dalle sue mutandine e mettendosi a sedere sul letto.

Si rivestirono in fretta, per paura di cambiare idea, e scesero al ristorante dell'hotel.

«Hai parlato con Harry?» Chiese Hermione una volta seduti al tavolo

«No» rispose lui spezzando una fetta di pane «Ultimamente mi sta evitando sempre di più» aggiunse con inarcando le sopracciglia

«Mi ha mandato un gufo poco prima che lasciassi Hogwarts» Continuò Hermione «Dice che sta bene, ma che non ha intenzione di venire da voi alla Tana per Natale»

«Perchè?» Esclamò Ron sorpreso

«Immagino perché voglia evitare Ginny»

«Lei è rimasta ad Hogwarts!»

«Lo so e gliel'ho detto nella mia risposta, ma secondo me non verrà lo stesso»

«Comunque io continuo a non capire cosa sia successo tra quei due» sospirò Ron masticando la fetta di pane.

«Sinceramente neanche io. Cioè so cosa è successo, ma mi sembra tutto molto eccessivo» poi alzò lo sguardo fissando Ron «Specialmente da parte di tua sorella»

«Ti stupirà sentirlo, ma penso che tu abbia ragione» Annuì il ragazzo «Però Harry è stato strano a sparire così senza dire dove è andato»

«E basta questo per lasciare quello che fino a due giorni prima definiva “L'amore della mia vita”? Secondo me è tutto causato dal fatto che sono stati lontani per tre mesi dopo essere stati praticamente tutti i giorni insieme per tutta l'estate» poi quasi dicendolo a se stessa aggiunse «e credo sia un po' anche colpa mia»

Ron rise rischiando di soffocarsi con le briciole di pane.

«Miseriaccia Herm, perchè dovrebbe essere colpa tua?»

«Perchè quest'estate l'ho spinta a lasciarsi andare» Sospirò «Diceva che voleva andarci con i piedi di piombo, mentre Harry era partito in quarta dicendole che la amava»

Ron annuì ricordando la rivelazione dell'amico nel salotto di Grimmauld Place

«E dal mio consiglio in poi lei ha mollato gli ormeggi» Concluse Hermione sospirando «l'ha detto prima a tua mamma, poi a tutto il mondo con il bacio alla festa, gli ha detto che lo amava e ci è andata a let..» Hermione si interruppe, ma troppo tardi.

Ron strabuzzò gli occhi

«Cosa?» urlò rovesciando il bicchiere d'acqua che teneva in mano «Mia sorella e Harry hanno..hanno..hanno » ripeté senza riuscire a concludere.

«Ron non fare l'idiota!» Sussurrò lei, ma con tono fermo e rabbioso

«Ma..»

«Non c'è nessun “ma”!» Continuò lei senza levargli gli occhi rabbiosi di dosso «Stai facendo il fratello possessivo e non mi piace! Ginny è maggiorenne e po' decidere da sola cosa fare!»

«Ma..con Harry!»

«Meglio con Harry, che ama da sette anni e che tu conosci molto bene, piuttosto che con uno a caso, no?»

Ron si calmò, poi come se si fosse ricordato qualcosa disse

«..amava da sette anni! » la corresse

«Non ha smesso di amarlo e sicuramente lui non ha smesso di amare Ginny » Sentenziò la ragazza versandosi da bere «Vedrai che sta situazione si risolverà»

Quando arrivò da mangiare avevano già smesso di parlare di Harry e Ginny.

Finita la cena uscirono dall'hotel e passeggiarono tra le decine di banchetti natalizi che adornavano le vie del centro.

Si tennero per mano camminando.

Comprarono bagel farciti e si fermarono a vedere cori di bambini che cantavano in una lingua che non capivano. Poi si incamminarono verso l'hotel.

Mentre lei cercava la chiave della stanza nella borsetta, Ron le scostò i capelli e le baciò il collo.

«Ron.. » Mormorò lei sospirando

«Apri la porta Herm.. » rispose lui abbracciandola da dietro

«Lo farei volentieri se la smettessi di distrarmi » ribatté lei con malizia.

Quando entrarono la porta non fece neanche in tempo a chiudersi da sola che loro erano già sul letto con le lingue che si scontravano.

Si spogliarono con foga continuando a baciarsi.

Quando Ron le sfilò le mutandine e cominciò a baciarle dolcemente il pube, Hermione mugolò leggermente, ma prese il ragazzo per un mano e lo tirò su fino a trovarsi il viso davanti al suo. Lui provò a baciarla, ma lei si scostò

«Fermo ora..» allungò la mano tra i loro due corpi attaccati fino a trovare la sua erezione. Se lo puntò in mezzo alle gambe e mormorò «Fai piano Ron»

Lui la guardò ancora un secondo e provò di nuovo a baciarla. Lei lo lasciò fare mentre lo sentiva iniziare a spingere.

Il dolore fu molto meno di quanto si aspettasse e sin da subito percepì la piacevole sensazione di sentirlo muovere dentro di se.

Le venne da ansimare e stringendo Ron per le spalle si lasciò andare.

Fecero l'amore lentamente quasi senza muoversi, si guardarono mentre vennero contemporaneamente.

Poi si addormentarono, ancora stretti e l'uno dentro l'altra.

Si risvegliarono la mattina che il sole era già alto.

Si buttarono insieme sotto la doccia schizzandosi e baciandosi contro le mattonelle bianche della cabina doccia.

Senza asciugarsi si inseguirono fino al letto ancora sfatto.

Hermione questa volta lo lasciò fare quando vide Ron scendere in mezzo alle sue cosce.

Sentì la sua lingua darle piacere mentre con un dito le entrava dentro.

Venne e di nuovo sentì la sensazione di non poter controllare il suo corpo cominciando a contrarre il bacino con leggeri spasmi.

Rischiò di addormentarsi mentre Ron la abbracciava.

Sentì il suo pene spingere sulla schiena e cercò di scacciare il torpore.

Si girò e lo prese in mano iniziando a muoverla lentamente.

Passo la lingua sulle labbra di Ron, arretrando leggermente quando lui provò a baciarla.

Continuò a sfiorare il suo corpo con la lingua mentre lentamente scendeva fino arrivare all'erezione.

Fissava Ron con un sorriso malizioso mentre sfiorava la punta con le labbra.

Scese e poi salì di nuovo percorrendo tutta la lunghezza del pene e, una volta arrivata in cima, lo accolse tra le sue labbra.

Cominciò a muovere lentamente la testa mentre roteava la lingua sperando di fare cosa gradita.

Sentiva Ron gemere e ogni volta che alzava gli occhi lui la guardava con la bocca leggermente aperta e sguardo di desiderio.

Lo sentì pulsare tra le sue labbra.

Accarezzò per un secondo l'idea di lasciarlo venire dentro la sua bocca, ma decise che preferiva sentirlo da un'altra parte.

Si alzò e salì sopra di lui. Sempre tenendolo in mano se lo puntò all'ingresso della sua vagina e lo lasciò scivolare dentro.

Fecero l'amore di nuovo ma questa volta con più passione.

Hermione non trattenne qualche urlo mentre Ron si muoveva frenetico dentro di lei.

Poi crollarono sul letto con il fiatone.

Chiamarono per farsi portare il pranzo in camera e non uscirono più fino alla domenica sera quando dovettero fare il check-out.


	17. Il castello quasi vuoto

Erano passati due giorni da quando tutti erano tornati a casa per le vacanze di Natale e lei aveva già finito i compiti assegnati.

Negli ultimi due mesi si era concentrata molto sullo studio migliorando sensibilmente il suo rendimento.

Ma ancora di più si era buttata sul Quidditch. Ogni secondo libero Ginny lo passava in sella alla scopa a sfrecciare tra gli anelli. Usava ancora la Firebolt che Harry le aveva regalato per il suo compleanno. Aveva provato a cambiarla con una di quelle della scuola, ma c'era troppa differenza di qualità.

Così aveva deciso di mettere dello scotch magico a coprire la scritta Firebolt e si era auto convinta che fosse una Nimbus 2002.

Da quando non aveva più lezioni Ginny si era imposta un ritmo giornaliero massacrante. Appena sveglia subito in biblioteca, poi allenamento prima di pranzo, pasto rapido in sala grande, di nuovo biblioteca fino a sera, cena e di nuovo allenamento fino a che non sentiva i muscoli urlare dal dolore. Infine dritta nel dormitorio per svenire a letto.

Il giorno della vigilia di Natale però i suoi piani andarono in fumo: una tempesta di neve e vento le impediva di uscire. Rimase bloccata davanti al portone, con la scopa in mano fissando fuori dalle finestre.

«Signorina Weasley buongiorno» sentì la voce della McGranitt alle sue spalle e lei si voltò di colpo

«Preside buongiorno»

«Stai pensando di uscire anche oggi, nonostante il tempo?» disse con tono ironico

Lei scosse il capo

«Bene! Allora ti vuoi unire a noi a pranzo?» propose affabilmente «Sono rimasti tre professori e sei studenti oltre a lei. Sette se contiamo Micheal Corner che dovrebbe tornare questa sera»

Ginny trattenne uno sbuffo. Il pensiero di non essere più sola nel dormitorio di Grifondoro e per di più di condividerlo con Corner l'atterriva.

«No, grazie preside. Preferisco andare in biblioteca a studiare» concluse dirigendosi verso il magazzino delle scope.

«Weasley mi permetti un consiglio non richiesto?» esclamò la McGranitt alzando la voce per fermare Ginny che si stava allontanando.

Lei annuì voltandosi leggermente.

«Bene. Dico solo che rifuggire dai pensieri è pericoloso tanto quanto cullarcisi troppo» Poi rapidamente si diresse verso la sala grande concludendo con «Buon Natale, Ginevra»

  


Ginny sentì montare la rabbia mentre saliva le scale di corsa.

“Perchè tutti si sentono in diritto di dire cosa devo fare o pensare?” Si chiese mentre le veniva voglia di scagliare una fattura contro qualcuno.

Ripensò a Hermione che le diceva che secondo lei era stata drastica a lasciare Harry per così poco.

“Così poco?” Le venne da gridare. Hermione non aveva idea cosa voleva dire essere messa da parte da Harry. C'era sempre stata sin dal primo anno in ogni cosa. “Io no!” pensò stringendo le labbra così tanto da farle sbianchire “Non mi voleva mentre andava a salvare Sirius all'Ufficio Misteri. Voleva lasciarmi qua. E non mi ha voluto l'anno scorso, mentre a te e Ron vi ha portato volentieri alla ricerca degli Horcrux, vero?” Avrebbe voluto avere davvero Hermione davanti per sputarle addosso tutta la rabbia.

Non era neanche vicina alla torre di Grifondoro che si accorse che ci stava ricascando. Stavano tornando a galla tutti i pensieri da cui scappava da due mesi.

“Devo distrarmi, devo distrarmi, devo distrarmi” Pensò mentre accelerava il passo.

Improvvisamente una porta comparve sul muro.

Si bloccò ed entrò titubante nella Stanza delle Necessità.

Si era trasformata in una stanza quadrata con le pareti coperte interamente da scaffali colmi di libri. Al centro un grosso tavolo con una scacchiera, mazzi di carte per Sparaschiocco e Gobbiglie. A un angolo un grosso grammofono, dall'altro lato un largo divano con dei giornali e un rifornitissimo mobile bar davanti.

“Ecco dove passerò le mie vacanze!” Pensò Ginny raggiante

Trascorse le successive sei ore a leggere ogni riga di tutti i giornali presenti e un manuale intitolato Giochi di Magia: come i babbani cercano di emularci.

Poi decise di passare in dormitorio per levarsi la tuta da Quidditch e tornare subito li.

Quando scese dall'ala femminile sentì dei rumori in sala comune e si ricordò di quello che aveva detto la preside.

Attese sperando che Corner andasse a dormire e quando sentì tornare il silenzio si diresse verso il ritratto della Signora Grassa.

«Ginny!»

La ragazza si fermò trovandosi di fronte Micheal Corner sulla poltrona davanti al caminetto.

«Micheal» Rispose alzando gli occhi verso l'alto

«Anche tu vacanze a scuola? »

«Evidentemente»

«Io son dovuto tornare» Rispose lui ignorando o non cogliendo il tono svogliato della ragazza «Mia madre è dovuta andare dai miei nonni in America e io non ne avevo voglia, quindi son venuto di nuovo qua»

«Capito. Ora Micheal..»

«Ti fermi a fare una partita a scacchi? Siamo rimasti solo noi due di Grifondoro!»

«No guarda non ho voglia. Ho bisogno di distrarmi» e uscì di scatto ignorandolo mentre la chiamava.

Corse fino alla Stanza delle Necessità e si accoccolò sul divano a leggere Il libro dei libri babbani: 100 consigli di lettura per maghi.

Era arrivata a Dieci Piccoli Indiani di Agatha Christie quando sentì spalancarsi la porta.

«Finalmente!» Urlò Michael Corner entrando.

«Cosa ci fai qua?» Chiese Ginny con il volto contratto dal fastidio.

«Beh mi annoiavo da solo, quindi ti ho seguito!» Rispose lui stringendo le spalle «e sono entrato pensando l'ultima frase che hai detto “Ho bisogno di distrarmi”. Anche se ad essere onesti ci ho messo un po' ad arrivarci»

«Bravo Michael» Rispose lei ironica«Però io sono venuta qua per stare sola»

«Ah capito. Scusa se ti ho disturbato» Disse girandosi «è che passare Natale da solo mi ha sempre intristito» e fece per uscire

«Michael vabbe... » Esclamò Ginny sentendosi in colpa «Se vuoi restare qua va bene, ma non ho voglia di fare conversazione»

«Ok grazie Ginny!» Ribatté lui con un sorriso che andava da orecchio a orecchio «Mi metto li in un angolo e giuro che non ti disturbo»

Rimase a leggere fino a finire il libro e quasi si dimenticò della presenza del ragazzo.

Quando alzò la testa lo vide con lo sguardo perso sul soffitto e apprezzò che avesse mantenuto la promessa.

«Michael..» Mormorò attirando la sua attenzione «Io ho fame, vuoi qualcosa da magiare?»

Immediatamente vicino al mobile bar comparve un tavolino imbandito di dolci e bevande.

«Si grazie!» Rispose il ragazzo avvicinandosi al tavolo.

Si accomodarono sul divano con una fetta di torta in una mano e un succo di zucca nell'altra, ma Michael si alzò subito.

«Ho avuto un'idea!» Esclamò andando verso il mobile bar e versando un bel po' di Whisky incendiario dentro il suo succo di zucca. Poi si voltò verso Ginny che lo guardava sorridendo «Vuoi?»

Lei ci pensò un secondo e poi disse «Ma si dai! In fondo è Natale»

«Come sono andati i tuoi primi giorni di vacanza?» Chiese Michael riprendendo posto sul divano.

«Bene, ho finito i compiti e mi sono allenata a Quidditch» Rispose lei dando una sorsata che le bruciò la gola.

«Da sola?» Chiese lui stupito

Ginny annuì non essendo sicura di riuscire ad aprire la bocca senza sputare fuoco

«Cavolo Ginny. L'ho sempre pensato che sei la più forte che abbia mai visto giocare» Esclamò Michael «Sei brava come cacciatrice e la più grande cercatrice che abbiamo avuto! Scommetto che saresti fortissima anche in porta o come battitrice!»

«Non esagerare Michael» esclamò. Pensò ad Harry e al fatto che lui sicuramente era meglio di lei come cercatore.

«Non sto esagerando! Secondo me dovevi rimanere come cercatrice anche quando è tornato Potter! »

Ginny sentì una fitta allo stomaco.

«Parliamo d'altro per favore Michael » mormorò

«Ok va bene» Rispose prontamente lui notando il cambiamento d'espressione dopo aver sentito nominare Harry.

«Ti va una partita a Gobbiglie per distrarci?» Propose sorridendo

Ginny trangugiò tutto d'un fiato succo di zucca corretto e accettò.

Passarono la seguente ora a giocare a Gobbiglie e poi a scacchi magici, mentre due bottiglie di Whisky incendiario erano appoggiate vuote contro il mobile.

«Scacco matto!» Urlò Michael che nel frattempo si era levato il maglione rimanendo in tshirt «Incredibile! Ho battutto Ginny Weasley a scacchi!»

Lei rise cercando di alzarsi mentre sentiva la testa girare.

«Ne hai vinta una e perse cinque Michael, non credo sia il caso di vantarsi» Rispose dandogli una leggera spinta che lo fece finire disteso sul divano.

Cadendo Michael afferrò la sua mano e se la trascinò dietro trovandosela sdraiata sopra di se.

Istintivamente le diede un bacio sulle labbra.

«Il mio premio per averti battuta!» Mormorò sorridendo guardando la faccia stupita della ragazza.

Senza sapere da dove spuntassero fuori quelle parole Ginny rispose «E allora i premi per le mie cinque vittorie?»

Michael non perse l'occasione e le diede un altro bacio stringendola. Questa volta socchiuse le labbra facendo scivolare la sua lingua.

Ginny percepiva la testa volare come se fosse staccata dal corpo e, non capendo come, sentiva le sue mani che sfilavano la maglietta a Michael.

Capiva che gli stava sbottonando i pantaloni e si stava lasciando sfilare camicia e sganciare il reggiseno.

Aiutò mentre Michael le sfilava le mutandine e mugolò quando lo sentì entrare dentro di lei.

Lo guardava in faccia mentre si muoveva ed entrambi provavano piacere.

Poi accadde.

Chiuse gli occhi e vide Harry. Lo vide mentre la accarezzava a Grimmauld Place; mentre sotto la doccia le schizzava l'acqua in faccia; lo vide mentre si tenevano per mano alla festa o mentre la baciava al ruscello. Lo vide mentre facevano l'amore la prima volta.

«No! » Urlò spalancando gli occhi colmi di lacrime mentre Michael veniva dentro di lei.

«Che succ...» Chiese spaventato rialzandosi, ma Ginny lo interruppe sbraitando.

«Vai via! Fuori! Vattene! » si agitava cercando di stare in piedi mentre l'alcool cercava di ributtarla a terra. Le lacrime le scorrevano a fiumi sulle guance arrossate «Fuori!» Urlò infine accasciandosi sul divano singhiozzando.

Riuscì a smettere di piangere almeno mezzora dopo che l'aveva sentito uscire.

Si pentì di aver lasciato la bacchetta nel dormitorio e non poter fare un incantesimo di memoria su di se.

Vedeva gli occhi di Harry che la guardavano mentre era sopra di lei e sorrideva. Ma ogni secondo che passava, ogni battito di ciglia, l'immagine si confondeva sempre di più con quella di Michael Corner.

Pianse di nuovo singhiozzando come una bambina, fino a che non crollò addormentata sul divano.


	18. La strega che sconfisse il Salvatore

Il Ministero era molto più vuoto durante le feste.

Harry ogni giorno che passava notava sempre meno gente, ma mai l'aveva visto i corridoi così liberi e silenziosi.

Salutò la guardia seduta all'ingresso con un cenno del capo e si diresse verso l'aula di esercitazioni pratiche.

Uscendo di casa quella mattina, la vigilia di Natale, aveva accuratamente evitato di lanciare lo sguardo sui pacchetti accumulati davanti al camino.

Non aveva voglia di festeggiare quest'anno. Ne di vedere nessuno.

La rottura con Ginny lo aveva fatto allontanare dalle uniche persone che considerava care e, nonostante i ripetuti inviti, aveva deciso che non avrebbe passato il Natale alla Tana.

Si sarebbe concentrato sull'addestramento.

Quando spalancò la porta dell'aula, pronto a scagliare incantesimi sui numerosi manichini che la affollavano, si sorprese di vedere un lampo di luce verde librarsi nell'aria fino a schiantarsi contro una sagoma disegnata sul muro.

«Potter, anche tu qui»

Si girò sorpreso verso l'origine della voce e gli apparve Virginia Carter con la bacchetta sguainata e puntata contro il bersaglio.

«Virginia, ciao!» Esclamò sorpreso.

«Hai deciso di fare un allenamento pre festeggiamenti?» Chiese lei abbassando la bacchetta e avvicinandosi alla sagoma per vedere dove l'aveva colpita.

«In realtà pensavo più ad un allenamento al posto dei festeggiamenti» La corresse lui levandosi la giacca e andandole incontro.

«Ottimo» Rispose lei scuotendo la testa delusa per il segno sul bersaglio «Mi serviva proprio un avversario che si muovesse più di questi manichini!» concluse lei portandosi al centro della sala «Pronto?» Aggiunse puntandogli contro la bacchetta e sorridendo.

«Vuoi duellare?» Chiese lui stupito

«Dubito che nella nostra futura carriera ci scontreremo mai con sagome disegnate sul muro» Rispose lei roteando gli occhi «Quale migliore allenamento se non sconfiggere il mago che ha distrutto Voldemort?» concluse facendogli l'occhiolino.

Lui rise e si rese conto che non lo faceva da molto tempo.

L'adrenalina dell'imminente scontro gli cominciò a scorrere nelle vene.

«Se è così che la metti» ribatté con sguardo di sfida mentre la raggiungeva al centro dell'aula.

Si puntandorono contro le bacchette ed esclamarono insieme

« _Sine Dolo_ »

Harry vide i due incantesimi scontrarsi e superarsi per rientrare rispettivamente nelle bacchette.

Ora che avevano neutralizzato le conseguenze gravi dei loro incantesimi e non correvano il rischio di uccidersi si fronteggiarono fissandosi negli occhi.

« _Expelliarmus_ » Gridò lei e prima ancora che si rendesse conto di cosa fosse successo Harry vide la sua bacchetta colpire il muro alla sua destra.

Evitò uno schiantesimo mentre si rotolava a recuperare l'arma e rispose con un _Impedimenta_ che rallentò notevolmente i movimenti della ragazza dandogli modo di rialzarsi e prepararsi ad attaccare di nuovo.

Continuarono a duellare per almeno un'ora. Lampi di luce si scontravano in aria e i manichini venivano fatti a pezzi mentre erano colpiti da incantesimi indirizzati male.

Harry era sudato e aveva il fiatone, ma si sentiva bene come capitava soltanto quando inseguiva il boccino.

O mentre baciava Ginny.

Il pensiero delle sue labbra lo distrasse per un momento solo, ma Virginia ne approfittò e lo colpì in pieno petto con uno schiantesimo così forte che lo fece volare fino alla parte opposta dell'aula.

Atterrando sentì come se ogni osso del suo corpo si fosse rotto e rimase a boccheggiare appoggiato al muro.

«Nessuno aveva mai resistito così tanto contro di me» mormorò la ragazza avvicinandosi e porgendogli la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi

«La prossima volta che qualche mago oscuro cerca di uccidermi» rispose Harry afferrando la sua mano e alzandosi «Gli dirò di venirti a cercare allora, mi eviterai molti problemi» concluse lui con un sorriso.

«Pausa pranzo?» propose Virginia

Harry accettò e si diressero verso la mensa.

Un elfo estremamente contento di avere qualcuno a cui servire un pasto li accolse e li fece sedere ad un tavolo.

«Posso farti una domanda?» Chiese Harry guardandola mentre si serviva di un arrosto con patate.

«Solo se poi posso farne una io a te» Rispose lei stringendo le spalle

«Come mai sei qua a Natale? Non hai nessuno con cui festeggiare?»

Lei lo squadrò sorpresa

«Non ho nessuno con cui vorrei o potrei stare» disse lei alzando le sopracciglia «Per me che sia Natale o qualsiasi altro giorno non cambia molto»

Lui rimase a fissarla indeciso se chiederle di essere più specifica, ma decise di rimanere in silenzio addentando una patata troppo abbrustolita.

«Sono venuta qua a Londra da sola» Aggiunse lei dopo qualche secondo di silenzio «Io sono americana. Ho frequentato Ilvermorny, mi sono diplomata tre anni fa e mi sono trasferita qua»

«E i tuoi genitori?» Chiese il ragazzo istintivamente

«Se ne sono andati quando hanno scoperto che ero una maga» Rispose lei con noncuranza «Erano babbani sai»

«Ah mi dispiace»

«Non devi. Mi sono abituata ormai» concluse inforchettando un pezzo di arrosto.

Per qualche minuto nella sala si sentì solo il rumore delle posate che sbattevano nei piatti.

Poi fu la ragazza a prendere la parola.

«Ora è il mio turno» disse sogghignando

«Spara» Disse Harry posando la forchetta e aspettando la domanda.

«Cosa ti ha fatto distrarre?»

«Eh?»

«Quando ti ho colpito. Per un'ora hai parato e anticipato ogni mio colpo» Aggiunse lei «Poi ad un certo punto ti sei come paralizzato per un secondo con lo sguardo perso»

«Ero solo stanco e tu sei stata più brava» Mentì Harry

Virginia lo scrutò con i profondi occhi neri e il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto.

«Come vuoi» Rispose lei con tono stizzito.

Lui si sentì in colpa dopo la sincerità della ragazza e aggiunse.

«Mi è venuta in mente una cosa che mi ha fatto deconcentrare»

La ragazza riprese a guardarlo e rimase in silenzio aspettando che continuasse. Harry percepì questa sua muta richiesta e con un sospiro disse

«Hai presente Ron? Ecco sua sorella...» concluse mentre spezzettava un pezzo di pane

«Ah quindi tutti i gossip che parlano del celebre Potter con la minore dei fratelli Weasley sono veri!» Esclamò lei con una risata.

Harry spalancò gli occhi e lei sbuffando aggiunse «Sei più famoso di quanto credi, Harry.»

«Non credevo che leggessi quelle riviste» Ribatté lui alzando un sopracciglio.

«Io leggo tutto!» Rispose lei quasi con tono offeso

«Comunque» riprese Harry «Direi che quei gossip non sono affatto veri. O meglio non sono più veri»

Lei lo guardò pensierosa

«E come mai vi siete lasciati?»

«Siamo già a quota due domande, Virginia»

«Anche tu mi hai chiesto dei miei genitori!»

«Giusto» Mormorò lui e le raccontò tutta la storia.

Fu felice di avere qualcuno con cui parlare e le rivelò tutto, anche della ricerca di George.

«Quindi se hai voluto prendere il percorso più breve durante la prova era per andare da lei?» Esclamò la ragazza spalancando gli occhi quando lui terminò il racconto

Harry annuì.

«Ti ho odiato per due giorni dopo che sei corso via senza neanche prenderti la responsabilità con McKinney» gli rivelò la ragazza

«Mi spiace. Non è servito poi a molto, sono arrivato comunque tardi»

«Fa niente» concluse Virginia stringendo le spalle.

L'elfo nel frattempo aveva portato due enormi fette di torta ed Harry ne stava spiluccando una.

Quando aveva raccontato tutto a Virginia si era sentito più leggero, ma ora il pensiero di Ginny e di tutte le cose che si sarebbe perso standole lontano gli si erano accumulate sulla schiena.

«Sai una cosa?» disse Virginia alzandosi «Credo che tutto il mondo magico dovrebbe ringraziare che hai più paura di affrontare una donna arrabbiata piuttosto che un mago oscuro che vuole ucciderti!» poi ammiccando aggiunse «Vuoi la rivincita?»


	19. La fine

Era la mattina di Natale e stava preparando la colazione quando la signora Granger sentì suonare il campanello di casa.

Fissò l'orologio appeso sopra il frigorifero e si chiese chi potesse suonare alla loro porta alle otto e mezzo del 25 dicembre.

Quando si trovò di fronte una ragazza tremante dal freddo, con i lunghi capelli rossi arruffati e due profonde macchie scure sotto gli occhi, ci mise un po' a riconoscere quella bambina che tanto tempo addietro aveva notato alla stazione di King's Cross mentre portava sua figlia a prendere il treno per Hogwarts.

«Hermione!» Urlò dal fondo delle scale mentre faceva accomodare Ginny vicino al camino «Ti porto subito una tazza di te calda!» aggiunse rivolgendole un sorriso.

Hermione era sveglia da mezzora e stava sfogliando “Libertà e diritti: perché i maghi si impongono sulle altre creature magiche e non dovrebbero”. Gliel'aveva regalato Harry per Natale ed era già arrivata a metà.

Quando sentì la madre chiamare uscì dal letto e scese le scale.

Rimase quasi paralizzata con gli occhi sbarrati a vedere la ragazza rannicchiata di fronte al suo camino tremare come una foglia.

«Ginny!» Esclamò andandole incontro.

La prese per mano e la condusse su per le scale verso camera sua. Le fece fare una doccia calda e le prestò dei vestiti poi, una volta sedute sul letto, chiese

«Mi vuoi dire che è successo? Stai bene?»

Ginny scosse la testa e cominciò a raccontare:

«Sta notte mi sono svegliata e mi sono sentita sola» esclamò omettendo volontariamente l'episodio con Michael Corner «Mi mancavano tutti e sono stata presa dal panico. Sono andata da Hagrid che, con l'aiuto di Aberforth, mi hanno fatto arrivare davanti a casa tua. Non volevo andare alla Tana e tu sei la mia migliore amica» aggiunse sospirando «Ho aspettato più di un'ora fuori sulle scale e quando ho sentito dei rumori in casa ho suonato»

«Ora stai meglio?» Chiese Hermione preoccupata «Vuoi che vada a chiamare Ron o qualcun altro?»

Ginny scosse la testa «Scusa se ti sono piombata in casa così»

«Non dirlo neanche» Rispose l'amica abbracciandola «Ma perché sei stata presa dal panico? È successo qualcosa?» aggiunse sospettosa «c'entra Harry?»

Ginny annui impercettibilmente.

«L'hai visto? Vi siete parlati?»

Scosse la testa.

«Dovete chiarirvi, Ginny!»

Lei rimase immobile con lo sguardo basso.

Hermione sbuffò fissandola, poi con una piccola giravolta si smaterializzò

Ritornò dopo cinque minuti insieme ad un Harry con la faccia particolarmente assonnata.

«Ciao Ginny» Mormorò lui mentre fissava Hermione con sguardo interrogatorio.

«Allora statemi bene a sentire, voi due dovete parlare» Cominciò con tono fermo «Non sto dicendo che dovete fare pace e rimettervi insieme, anche se lo spero, ma almeno dovete chiarire quello che è successo» fece una pausa ad effetto fissandoli entrambi «Dirò ai miei genitori che avevi bisogno di dormire. Noi dobbiamo andare a pranzo da mia nonna, non credo sia una buona idea dire a mia madre che ti ho lasciato con un ragazzo in camera mia, quindi vi prego di aspettare che usciamo prima di cominciare ad urlarvi contro, se mai vogliate farlo» Poi lanciando uno sguardo severo verso il ragazzo «Ora Harry se mi fai il favore di girarti, io mi cambierei. Grazie»

Rimasero in silenzio per i dieci minuti necessari ad Hermione a vestirsi e truccarsi poi lei uscì dalla stanza lanciando ad entrambi un ultimo sguardo di conforto misto a rimprovero.

«Come stai?» Chiese Harry. Non aveva sentito la porta d'ingresso chiudersi quindi sussurrava.

«Bene!» Esclamò lei con troppa foga, per paura di fargli capire che mentiva.

«Ok»

Rimasero in silenzio senza guardarsi anche dopo aver sentito l'auto dei Granger abbandonare il vialetto.

Harry ripensò alle parole di Virginia. Aveva ragione. Avrebbe preferito affrontare altri dieci Voldemort piuttosto che vedere ancora negli occhi di Ginny la rabbia e il dolore che aveva visto le ultime due volte che erano stati soli.

Fu lei a parlare per prima

«Perché mi escludi Harry?» Aveva un tono calmo e misurato.

«Io...» Poi si fermò. Gli era venuto istintivo urlare che non era vero. Che non avrebbe voluto escluderla da niente, ma si controllò «Io non voglio escluderti Gin»

«Però lo fai...» la ragazza sentì una fitta allo stomaco quando udì la voce di Harry chiamarla Gin, ma fece finta di nulla «Mi escludi da sempre. Ad Hogwarts eravate sempre te Ron ed Hermione e le vostre famose avventure» continuò cercando di controllare la voce «Quando sei andato a salvare Sirius non mi avresti mai voluto portare. E anche l'anno scorso quando siete andati alla ricerca degli Horcrux mi hai lasciata da sola a scuola»

«Ginny io...» Cominciò Harry, ma lei lo interruppe.

«Fammi finire ti prego. Io all'inizio lo capivo, ero solo la sorella del tuo amico e ci stava. Poi sono entrata a far parte dell'ES, ma comunque escludevi anche altri come Luna e Neville e non solo me e quindi ti giustificavo. Poi quando te ne sei andato ci sono rimasta male. Mi hai detto che non potevamo stare insieme perchè avevi paura che Voldemort mi facesse del male per arrivare a te, ma mi hai lasciato nelle mani di Piton e dei fratelli Carrow e ti sei portato Ron e Hermione. Di loro non ti interessava?»

«Ma si certo che mi interessava» La interruppe Harry. Si era seduto sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania di Hermione e la guardava parlare.

Ginny continuò ignorando la risposta «Una volta che tutto finì mi dissi che che finalmente potevamo essere una coppia come tante, senza più pericoli da cui scappare e, sinceramente, mi aspettavo che non sarebbe più successo che mi lasciassi indietro. Ma è capitato di nuovo.» Rimase in silenzio qualche secondo e per la prima volta lo guardò negli occhi. «Non posso stare con qualcuno che non mi coinvolge nella sua vita, Harry. Capisci?»

Il ragazzo rimase con lo sguardo assorto per qualche minuto, poi si alzò e si sedette vicino a lei sul letto. Le strinse una mano e, guardandola negli occhi, mormorò

«Hai ragione Gin» e le raccontò di George.

«...questo non mi giustifica» terminò «Ma almeno ora sai perché mi sono scordato di avvisarti e perché sono dovuto andare via dalla partita»

Ginny, che durante il racconto aveva sentito un moto di preoccupazione per il fratello crescerle dentro, lasciò andare la mano di Harry e lo abbracciò.

«Scusa Gin»

Si baciarono.

«Non dire niente a Ron» Chiese Harry «Glielo dirò io appena lo vedo. Spero che tuo padre mi perdonerà»

«Ti conosce. Sono sicura che sarà sorpreso di sapere che ci hai messo tanto a dircelo»

Ricominciarono a baciarsi e finirono a fare l'amore.

Ginny riuscì finalmente a chiudere gli occhi e a rivedere quelli di Harry, mentre Michael veniva sepolto in fondo alla sua coscienza.

Quando sentirono le campane suonare dodici rintocchi Ginny propose

«Ti va di andare alla Tana a pranzo? Sono sicuro che saranno tutti contenti di vederci»

«Ok» disse lui scivolando fuori dal letto di Hermione«Prima però passo da Grimmauld Place che ho lasciato la bacchetta la»

«Almeno tu puoi recuperarla. Io l'ho scordata nel dormitorio di Grifondoro» Mormorò Ginny mentre si rivestiva.

La famiglia Weasley esplose in grida di gioia e sorpresa quando vide entrare Harry e Ginny per mano, anche se Molly non risparmiò una severa ramanzina alla ragazza per aver lasciato Hogwarts senza avvisare nessuno.

  


Erano passate tre settimane da Natale e Hermione stava sdraiata sul suo letto a leggere una lettera di Ron quando Ginny spalancò la porta del dormitorio femminile di Grifondoro per poi richiuderla con un colpo di bacchetta.

«Devo parlarti» Esclamò con lo sguardo preoccupato

Hermione si mise a sedere ripiegando la lettera e nascondendola sotto il cuscino.

«Che succede Ginny?»

La ragazza la fissò e arrossi visibilmente prima di sputare tutto d'un fiato «Ho un ritardo di quasi un mese»

Hermione spalancò gli occhi «Ma come...» lasciò la frase sospesa non sapendo bene come continuarla. Ci mise qualche secondo per riprendersi dallo shock poi squadrandola chiese «Ma la sera di Natale sei tornata subito qua. Con Harry non siete più rimasti soli...» Si interruppe mentre i suoi occhi diventavano ancora più larghi «Nel mio letto??» Chiese quasi urlando.

Ginny annuì mormorando «Scusa. Ma non è solo questo il problema»

Hermione stava cercando ancora di calmare i nervi dopo aver saputo che i suoi due migliori amici avevano fatto sesso nel suo letto e rispose con stizza «Probabilmente sei incinta e hai scopato nel mio letto, cos'altro puoi aver fatto di peggio?»

«Sono andata a letto con Michael Corner» Rispose lei coprendosi la faccia con le mani.

«Cosa?» e questa volta non riuscì a trattenersi e forse erano rimaste solo due o tre persone nel castello a non averla sentita.

«Prima che mi riappacificassi con Harry» Si affrettò a giustificarsi Ginny «Era la vigilia ed e avevo bevuto molto Whisky incendiario»

Hermione continuava a fissarla incredula

«Harry lo sa?»

Ginny scosse la testa «Avevamo appena chiarito e non mi sembrava una grande idea dirglielo»

«Ora dovrai però!» Sentenziò con severità l'amica.

«Si lo so. Gli ho già chiesto di venire ad Hogsmeade questo weekend»

«Cioè fammi capire Ginny» Esclamò Hermione con rimprovero «Sei andata a letto con due ragazzi diversi in due giorni e nessuna delle due volte hai fatto l'incantesimo?»

«Avevo lasciato la bacchetta qua e Michael l'ho cacciato appena abbiamo finito»

«E Harry?»

«L'hai prelevato da casa sua di fretta e l'ha lasciata a Grimmauld Place»

Hermione la squadrò con biasimo «Devi anche dirgli del...» aggiunse facendo un cenno con la testa verso la sua pancia.

«In realtà per quello volevo aspettare di poter avere la certezza con la pozione di cui ci ha parlato Lumacorno a inizio anno»

«Potrai farla solo dopo un ritardo di sei settimane»

Ginny annuì.

Hermione si era calmata e le strinse una mano

«Vedrai che andrà tutto bene»

L'amica rimase in silenzio guardandola.

«Certo che voi due avete proprio un talento naturale per auto sabotare la vostra relazione!»


	20. Consapevolezze

Harry cercò di riprendere fiato mentre osservava la ragazza sopra di lui scivolare fuori dal letto.

La guardò mettersi in piedi e dirigersi nuda verso la porta del bagno. Il suo sguardo indugiò più a lungo sul suo fondoschiena, finché non sparì dietro l'uscio.

Aveva ricominciato a respirare regolare e con un colpo di bacchetta fece spalancare le finestre.

La tiepida brezza e il cinguettio degli uccelli si propagarono nella stanza. Harry si alzò per affacciarsi al davanzale. Le strade erano placide e silenziose, ma così piene di vita come solo a maggio inoltrato sanno essere. Le fronte verdi degli alberi ondeggiavano lentamente.

Sentì il rumore dell'acqua della doccia provenire dal bagno.

Chiuse gli occhi e ispirò l'aria primaverile.

Li riaprì appena in tempo per evitare un gufo che stava planando esattamente verso la sua finestra.

  


_Caro Harry,_

  


_Pollack mi ha fatto avere altre notizie sulla probabile posizione di George. Partiremo stasera dalla Tana._

_Verrà anche Ron._

  


_Arthur Weasley_

  


Un brivido di eccitazione gli percorse la schiena.

Erano troppi mesi che la sua vita scorreva calma e senza scossoni e, con sua grande sorpresa, si era ritrovato a pensare che gli mancava l'adrenalina data dall'avventura.

«Stasera vado alla Tana» disse alla ragazza che era appena rientrata avvolta in un asciugamano. I capelli neri bagnati gocciolavano sul parquet della camera «Vuoi venire?»

Virginia lo fissò roteando gli occhi «Potter ne abbiamo già parlato e mi sembrava fossi d'accordo...»

«Calmati, sono ancora d'accordo» Si affrettò ad aggiungere Harry «Non è una cena e non ho intenzione di fare un upgrade a ...» si interruppe pensando a come definire il loro rapporto «...tutto questo» concluse roteando la mano verso il letto sfatto.

Virginia lo guardava interrogativa.

«Stasera andiamo nel Galles in un covo di Ghermidori» rivelò Harry spiegandole il motivo dell'invito «Pensavo ti sarebbe interessata un po' d'azione!»

Gli occhi della ragazza si illuminarono, poi una smorfia dubbiosa gli si stampò sulla faccia.

«Il Ministero lo sa? Non è che rischiamo di essere espulsi dal corso?» Chiese preoccupata

«Sono informazioni che ci ha passato un auror» Esclamò Harry rivestendosi «Dobbiamo andare alla ricerca di uno dei fratelli di Ron»

«Allora va bene» Concluse lei stringendo le spalle «Però io vengo con la scopa, odio materializzarmi e già andare e tornare dal Galles sarà abbastanza traumatico per il mio stomaco senza che debba farne altre anche per tornare a casa»

«Non ci sei mai stata prima, come farai a trovare la Tana?»

«Ti seguirò!»

«Io non ho più una scopa»

«Allora vorrà dire che verrai con me!»

Harry la guardò dubbioso, ma dentro di se la voglia di volare di nuovo su un manico di scopa faceva i salti di gioia.

«Solo se mi fai guidare»

«Se ci tieni tanto» Rispose lei mentre si allacciava il reggiseno

Era dai pomeriggi passati alla Tana l'estate prima che non volava su una scopa e gli era mancato parecchio. Decise che avrebbe rispolverato i vecchi guanti che indossava quando giocava come cercatore per Grifondoro e si sporse sul ripiano alto dell'armadio per prendere la scatola “Manutenzione per le scope” che le aveva regalato Hermione anni prima.

Quando la aprì però il suo cuore perse un battito.

Aveva superato la fine della storia con Ginny.

La rabbia per la rivelazione della sua avventura con Michael Corner era svanita abbastanza in fretta, ma la delusione per aver scoperto che lei glielo aveva tenuto nascosto e rivelato solo quando non poteva farne a meno lo aveva distrutto.

Le aveva chiesto se gliel'avrebbe detto lo stesso se avesse scoperto prima di non essere incinta. Lei non aveva risposto e lui se ne era andato. Era l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista.

Ci aveva messo settimane per abituarsi a non soffrire le poche volte che sentiva qualcuno nominarla. Aveva imparato ad escluderla dalla sua mente, relegandola in fondo alla memoria. Si era esercitato a sopire i ricordi per non farli affiorare ogni volta che vedeva qualcosa che gliela ricordava.

Ora però, davanti alle mutandine che lei aveva nascosto la prima volta che era venuta a Grimmauld Place, tutto tornò a galla.

La prova tangibile che quei ricordi esistevano ed erano realmente accaduti era di fronte ai suoi occhi.

La rabbia e la delusione erano scivolate via, scoprendo un velo di malinconia che lo attanagliò lasciandolo paralizzato mentre si sforzava di mantenere gli occhi asciutti.

«Potter, ci sei?» sentiva la voce di Virginia arrivare da lontano «Ehi quelle non sono mie!» Esclamò quando gli arrivò accanto «È li che tieni la tua collezione degli slip di quelle che ti scopi, Potter? Ne vuoi anche un mio paio?» Chiese ridendo

Harry si voltò sentendo una rabbia sconosciuta montargli dentro «No!» Esclamò.

Poi guardando il viso di Virginia, stupita da una reazione tanto esagerata, recuperò il controllo.

«Scusa, era solo...»

«Lascia perdere» lo interruppe stringendo le spalle «Sarà meglio che ti vesti e andiamo»

  


«Signor Weasley, spero che non sia un problema se ho chiamato anche lei» disse Harry indicando Virginia che chiacchierava con Ron nel giardino della Tana «Pensavo sarebbe stato utile avere una bacchetta in più»

«Hai fatto bene Harry, tranquillo» Rispose Arthur Weasley posandogli una mano sulla spalla «Pollack mi ha detto che è un gruppo di venti ghermidori e noi siamo solo in cinque ora, ci sarà da faticare lo stesso»

Mentre il signor Weasley si avvicinava alla ragazza per presentarsi, Ron prese il suo posto mettendo un braccio sulle spalle dell'amico

«Quindi tra te e Virginia...»

«Te l'ho già spiegato Ron» Rispose Harry prima di sentire la domanda «Non è niente di serio. Solo divertimento»

«Ah ok. Credevo che essendo arrivati insieme in scopa, aveste deciso di andare oltre»

«No, non ho la minima intenzione di avere una relazione con Virginia» Sentenziò Harry deciso

«Miseriaccia Harry non essere così aggressivo» Esclamò Ron

Il ragazzo si rese conto di avere avuto un tono un po' troppo rabbioso.

«Scusa» mormorò

«Tranquillo» Ron lo fissò e capì subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava «Tutto ok, Harry?»

«Sarà tutto ok quando potrò schiantare qualche ghermidore e avremo riportato George a casa!» Rispose deciso.

«Ok, andiamo allora» Ron conosceva abbastanza Harry da capire quando non era il caso di insistere e insieme si avvicinarono a Bill, suo padre e Virginia.

Non ci misero tanto a trovare il gruppo di ghermidori.

Le urla di una donna si propagavano per la foresta fino a raggiungere il punto dove si erano materializzati.

Avvicinandosi scorsero un falò con sopra quello che doveva essere stato un grosso cinghiale.

Intorno al fuoco c'erano una trentina di uomini intenti a far levitare una donna e a passarsela a colpi di bacchetta come se fosse una palla.

Più indietro, legati tra loro, c'erano un uomo, che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un babbano, che piangeva fissando quella che probabilmente era la moglie, e George.

«Non dovevano essere una ventina?» Chiese Bill sussurando verso il padre mentre stavano acquattati dietro dei cespugli.

«Anche per gli auror è difficile avere informazioni precise sui ghermidori» Rivelò il signor Weasley «Sono divisi in gruppi che si fondono e si sfanno con molta velocità»

Harry li ascoltava appena. Stava già elaborando un piano per riuscire nella missione.

«Signor Weasley» mormorò «Pensavo che potremmo dividerci e attaccarli da più lati. L'effetto sorpresa li confonderà così uno di noi potrà andare a liberare George. Una persona in più ci farebbe comodo»

L'uomo pensò qualche secondo «Ottima idea Harry»

Si organizzarono e senza dire altro si posizionarono intorno al gruppo di ghermidori, mentre Ron era appostato vicino al punto in cui George e il babbano erano legati.

Harry contò i trenta secondi stabiliti e sfoderò la bacchetta desideroso di entrare in azione.

La mente era completamente sgombra e anche se il pensiero di Ginny lo aveva accompagnato da quando aveva lasciato Grimmauld Place, ora era scomparsa anche lei.

Senza dire nulla schiantò il ghermidore più vicino a lui mentre con la coda dell'occhio vedeva altri tre lampi di luce atterrare altrettanti uomini intorno al fuoco.

La donna, che fino ad un secondo prima levitava, prese a cadere.

Harry vide Virginia puntarle contro la bacchetta e la sua caduta rallentò notevolmente fino a che non toccò delicatamente il terreno.

Ricominciò a lottare, lanciando incantesimi e lasciando ghermidori stesi a terra al suo passaggio.

Urlò « _Protego_ » verso il signor Weasley mentre un lampo verde che assomigliava terribilmente ad una maledizione mortale saettava verso le sue spalle e riprese a duellare contro un ghermidore particolarmente ostico.

Sentiva l'adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene e rimase quasi deluso quando, senza troppa fatica, riuscì ad atterrare anche l'ultimo ghermidore.

Corpi svenuti giacevano tutti intorno a lui molto più che ai suoi compagni.

Rimase in piedi, immobile con il fiatone, anche mentre Ron e il signor Weasley corsero incontro a George. Bill si avvicinava zoppicando, mentre Virgina si curava una ferita al braccio.

Harry chiuse gli occhi mentre il suo respiro si stabilizzava.

E vide di nuovo Ginny.

Avrebbe voluto tornare da lei e raccontarle del combattimento mentre camminavano per mano sotto le stelle.

Riaprì gli occhi e si maledisse per averla lasciata andare.

George gli stava venendo incontro.

«Harry» gli porse la mano «Ti volevo ringraziare per essere venuto. E soprattutto scusarmi per come ti ho cacciato l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Non ero molto in me»

«Tranquillo George, è comprensibile» rispose Harry ricambiando la stretta di mano «Ma che ci facevi qua?»

«È stata una scelta stupida e avventata» raccontò con sguardo imbarazzato mentre anche gli altri Weasley si avvicinavano «Pensavo che ammazzare qualche ghermidore avrebbe soddisfatto la mia sete di vendetta e fatto passare il dolore» rivelò abbassando gli occhi «Devo essermi sopravvalutato abbastanza però. Mi sono infiltrato tra di loro con l'obiettivo di farne fuori qualcuno alla prima occasione, ma qualche giorno fa mi hanno beccato mentre cercavo di liberare uno dei babbani che si divertivano a torturare e mi hanno incatenato insieme a loro» e con un cenno della testa indicò la coppia che si stringeva, singhiozzando tra i ghermidori a terra.

«L'importante è che sia finito tutto bene» Sentenziò il signor Weasley stringendo una spalla del figlio «Ora aiutatemi a legare questi farabutti e poi ci occuperemo della memoria dei due babbani, domani Pollack avrà un bel riconoscimento per tutto il lavoro che abbiamo fatto noi» disse ammiccando e iniziò a far uscire spesse funi dalla bacchetta che andarono ad annodarsi intorno a polsi e mani dei ghermidori.

Harry si avvicinò a Virginia

«Grazie per l'aiuto» le mormorò

«Sono io che devo ringraziarti!» Esclamò raggiante «È la cosa più divertente che ho fatto negli ultimi tre anni»

Harry la guardò stupito poi continuò abbassando il tono

«Volevo dirti anche un'altra cosa...»

Lei lo interruppe «Non c'è bisogno Potter. Ho già capito appena ti ho visto guardare dentro quella scatola» e gli fece l'occhiolino «Vorrà dire che mi troverò qualcun altro per praticare un po' di ginnastica da letto!»

Harry si sentì sollevato.

Non per la reazione della ragazza, non si aspettava altro da lei. Si sentì sollevato di non provare assolutamente nulla nel pensare a lei che condivideva il letto con qualcun altro.


	21. Epilogo di un'era

Ron stava fissando l'etichetta di una birra babbana con sospetto. Lui e Harry erano passati al Paiolo Magico per prendere una burrobirra, ma l'avevano trovato sorprendentemente chiuso.

«Spero non sia successo nulla a Tom» Disse Harry mentre compravano due birre babbane ad un minimarket vicino a Grimmauld Place.

Non era la prima volta che lui ne beveva una, ma evidentemente Ron non l'aveva mai provata. Da quando George era tornato lui si era trasferito in una delle camere di Grimmauld Place, con estremo dispiacere di Kreacher.

Decise che per ora non aveva ancora abbastanza sete da rischiare e la posò sul tavolino del salone.

«Sono abbastanza sicuro di non aver passato l'esame in Segretezza e Inseguimento» Sentenziò fissando Harry «Che succede se uno non passa uno degli esami del corso di addestramento?»

«Non lo so Ron» Harry si stava gustando la birra ripensando agli esami appena sostenuti.

«Miseriaccia spero che non mi buttino fuori» disse Ron con sguardo preoccupato «Ora che George è tornato in negozio non avrei neanche più nulla da fare in alternativa»

«Vedrai che è andata bene Ron»

«Pozioni sono abbastanza tranquillo. Su Incantesimi di Attacco e Difesa non ho il minimo dubbio. Speriamo bene per Segretezza e Inseguimento!»

Harry era abbastanza tranquillo sull'esito di tutti e tre gli esami ed era sicuro che anche Ron sarebbe passato «Stare con Hermione ti ha fatto diventare un po' come lei, eh?» Chiese sarcastico all'amico.

«Miseriaccia Harry, non dirlo neanche per scherzo!» Ron era diventato rosso, ma stava sorridendo.

«A proposito» Chiese il ragazzo «Come va tra voi? Mi sembra strano che in quasi un anno non abbiate litigato neanche una volta! Ad Hogwarts lo facevate solo per dare sui nervi a me?» Chiese ironico.

Ron rise mentre annusava la birra «Credo sia stato merito della lontananza. Alla fine ci siamo visti poco in quest'ultimo anno» e con uno scatto diede una sorsata alla birra. Rimase pensieroso per un secondo poi esclamò «Buona!» e ne bevve un altro sorso.

Harry rimase in silenzio per un po'. Alla fine si decise e fece la domanda che gli girava in testa da due settimane «Ginny come sta?»

Ron per poco non si strozzò con la birra e dovette respirare con il naso per qualche secondo prima di poter rispondere. Non si aspettava una domanda su sua sorella. Da sei mesi era un argomento tabù da affrontare con Harry, visto che ogni volta si rabbuiava e diventava scostante per qualche ora.

«Bene, credo» Mormorò «Perché?»

«Così per sapere» rispose Harry con indifferenza. Sperava sentirgli dire che stava malissimo per la sua lontananza, ma non si era fatto troppe illusioni.

Ron lo fissò. Sua sorella e Harry non avevano mai parlato della loro rottura e anche Hermione era sempre stata reticente a parlarne.

«Posso chiederti come è andata tra di voi?» Chiese Ron cauto.

Harry lo fissò «Prometti di non dare in escandescenze?» Chiese fissando l'amico. Aveva sempre odiato non poter parlare con Ron.

Lui annuì pensieroso.

«Ginny è andata a letto con Michael Corner»

Ron spalancò la bocca lasciando cadere la birra, fortunatamente vuota, a terra.

«Cosa?» Urlò diventando rosso.

«Hai promesso!» Rispose Harry alzandosi di scatto.

Ron cercò di controllarsi e respirò a fondo per qualche secondo.

«Mentre stavate assieme?» Chiese con un filo di voce

Harry scosse la testa. «La sera prima di Natale. Ma non è questo il punto. Il problema è che non me l'ha detto!»

«E allora come fai a saperlo? Sicuro che non sia solo una voce?» Ron lo guardava stupito.

Harry annuì «Me l'ha detto dopo settimane, quando aveva paura di essere incinta»

«Cosa?» Urlò di nuovo balzando in piedi. Si stava immaginando zio di un piccolo Michael Corner e gli venne la nausea «E tu l'hai lasciata perché credevi fosse incinta?»

«No Ron. Che persona credi che io sia?» Chiese Harry biasimandolo «Senza contare che poteva essere anche mio!» Aggiunse «L'ho lasciata quando mi ha detto che era un falso allarme. Potevo passare sopra Corner...»

«Si anche io ci passerei sopra volentieri con qualcosa di molto pesante!» Urlò Ron interrompendolo

Ad Harry venne da ridere, poi continuò «...alla fine non stavamo insieme allora. Non riuscivo a sopportare l'idea che probabilmente me l'avrebbe tenuto nascosto per sempre»

«Miseriaccia Harry, questa è una cazzata, però!» Sentenziò Ron guardandolo mentre si sedeva di nuovo sul divano.

Harry lo fissò senza capire.

«Se non avesse voluto dirtelo poteva aspettare di essere sicura di essere..» Si fermò rendendosi conto di non riuscire ad associare la parola incinta a sua sorella «vabbe hai capito. Oppure semplicemente dire che era tuo!»

Harry rifletté sulle parole dell'amico.

Il suo ragionamento filava. Probabilmente all'epoca era troppo arrabbiato per arrivarci da solo.

Rimase in silenzio a lungo, pensieroso.

Fu Ron ad interrompere i suoi ragionamenti.

«Verrai alla festa da Neville?»

«Ci sarà anche Ginny?»

«Certo»

«Ci devo pensare» Rispose Harry, ben conscio di aver già deciso.

  


Al settimo livello del Ministero della Magia si trovava l'Ufficio per i Giochi e gli Sport magici. Nell'ala riservata alla lega britannico-irlandese di Quidditch c'era una stanza in cui ogni giorno alle sei di mattina un uomo entrava con una cesta piena di pupazzi rappresentanti le mascotte di tutte le squadre di Quidditch del paese, tranne quelle londinesi, e le posizionava su un grande tavolo al centro.

Tutti i giocatori e le giocatrici che avevano scelto di rimanere a Londra invece di andare ad abitare nella città dove la squadra disputava allenamenti e partite interne si ritrovavano in quella stanza all'orario stabilito e, afferrando la mascotte della loro squadra trasformata in passaporta, avrebbero raggiunto lo stadio.

Ad Angelina Johnson, una volta tornata nella stanza al settimo piano dopo l'allenamento con le Holyhead Harpies, serviva sempre un po' di tempo per riprendersi dal viaggio, ma quel giorno si fiondò fuori dalla porta correndo, salutando a mala pena le compagne.

Quella sera si era organizzata con Katie Bell per andare insieme alla festa organizzata da Neville Paciock , ed era già molto in ritardo.

Una volta raggiunto l'atrio del ministero si smaterializzò, comparendo in un vicolo a qualche chilometro di distanza, dietro la casa in cui viveva.

Tutto si sarebbe aspettata tranne che trovare, seduto sui gradini davanti al portone d'ingresso, George Weasley.

«Ciao Angelina» mormorò lui alzandosi in piedi in evidente imbarazzo

«Ciao» la sua faccia tradiva l'evidente stupore nel vederlo li

«Scusa se sono venuto qua così, ma avevo bisogno di parlarti»

«Sei tornato quindi?»

George annuì passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Sono venuta al negozio dopo che ho ricevuto il tuo gufo e Ron mi ha detto che te ne eri andato, ma nessuno sapeva dove»

«Già è una storia lunga» il ragazzo continuava ad essere a disagio «A proposito della lettera, io volevo dirti...»

«Non c'è bisogno George» Lo interruppe lei «Ho capito cosa intendevi»

«Sì, ma io ti volevo chiedere scusa anche di persona»

«Davvero, non c'è bisogno» ripeté lei avvicinandosi e sorridendo «Ho capito»

«Ok grazie Angelina» George fece un mezzo sorriso e aggiunse «Allora io vado, mi ha fatto piacere rivederti. Ciao» e voltandole le spalle cominciò a camminare.

«George aspetta!» Esclamò lei dopo qualche secondo «Vieni alla festa da Neville?»

«Ecco...» Il ragazzo si era voltato e continuava a passarsi la mano nervosamente tra i capelli «Non credo di essere stato invitato»

«Neanche io!» Rispose Angelina scoppiando a ridere «Imbucarsi alle feste è proprio ciò che mi avete insegnato te e Fred»

Lui sogghignò quasi orgoglioso «Va bene allora» Sentenziò per poi aggiungere «Però prima passiamo in negozio a prendere qualcosa per movimentare la festa, che dici?»

  


Neville aveva preparato quella festa molto più di quanto avesse studiato per i M.A.G.O. sostenuti due settimane prima.

Era tornato da Hogwarts da qualche giorno e il compito più difficile era già stato fatto: era riuscito a convincere la nonna a trascorrere l'ultimo weekend di giugno a casa dei suoi fratelli al mare.

Aveva preparato il grande giardino nel retro della casa, aiutato da Luna.

Lei in realtà gli aveva complicato la vita più di quanto gli fosse stata utile: aveva dovuto inseguirla per tutta la casa per evitare che spargesse rapanelli secchi in ogni anfratto o che spruzzasse qualche liquido strano che sosteneva scacciasse i nargilli.

Ora finalmente era tutto pronto e gli ospiti erano già quasi tutti arrivati.

Aveva organizzato questa festa per salutare gli amici con cui aveva condiviso gli ultimi otto anni della vita ad Hogwarts, prima di partire per il Brasile dove avrebbe partecipato ad uno studio di ricerca sulle piante carnivore dell'Amazzonia.

Era seduto su una sedia pieghevole sotto l'enorme gazebo del giardino. C'era Dean Thomas che gli stava parlando, ma lui non lo ascoltava, intento ad osservare la gente che si muoveva e chiacchierava sorseggiando burrobirra.

C'era Luna seduta sul bordo della piscina intenta in una discussione con Seamus Finnigan.

Hermione e Ron erano sul dondolo sotto la quercia e chiacchieravano fitti scambiandosi occhiate profonde.

Ernie McMillan raccontava chissà cosa attorniato da qualche ragazzo tra cui Hannah Abbott, le sorelle Patil, George Weasley e Angelina Johnson.

Allungò il collo per riuscire ad arrivare fino alla fine del giardino e, seminascoste da un cespuglio, vide Ginny e Cho Chang parlare animatamente. L'ex Corvonero sembrava parecchio arrabbiata e se ne andò stizzita dirigendosi verso il lungo tavolo con cibo e bevande.

C'erano anche altre persone che aveva intravisto nei corridoi di Hogwarts, ma che lui non aveva invitato. Sinceramente non gli interessava.

Aveva spedito gufi anche a qualche Serpeverde, ma per ora nessuno di loro si era presentato.

Anche Hagrid era passato per un saluto, per poi andarsene a Diagon Alley dopo aver trangugiato metà delle scorte di burrobirra.

L'unico che si aspettava venisse, ma non si era ancora visto, era Harry, ma aveva fiducia che non sarebbe mancato.

  


Harry in realtà era già arrivato ed era seduto sotto al portico, osservando le persone che aveva visto quotidianamente per sei anni della sua vita, nascosto sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità.

Aveva rischiato di essere scoperto quando si era dovuto alzare di scatto dal dondolo per evitare che Hermione e Ron si sedessero sopra di lui.

Harry sospettava che la ragazza avesse capito qualcosa perché aveva osservato il dondolo muoversi inspiegabilmente abbozzando un mezzo sorriso.

Ripensò al tempo trascorso ad Hogwarts.

Si rivide sorpreso e impaurito davanti ad Hagrid a undici anni mentre faceva spuntare la coda da maiale a Dudley. Rivide tutte le partite di Quidditch, tutte le lezioni e anche le punizioni. Ripensò ai fantasmi, ai passaggi segreti e ai professori.

Sorrise sotto al mantello.

Decise che era arrivato il momento di rendersi visibile e di salutare i suoi amici e tornò verso l'ingresso per evitare di spuntare dal nulla sotto al porticato.

Arrivato in giardino, salutò tutti, tranne Hermione e Ron che erano intenti a scambiarsi saliva e Ginny, che stava seduta dietro il tavolo delle burrobirre senza guardarlo.

Ben presto calò la sera e candele spuntate dal nulla illuminavrono tenuamente il giardino.

Harry si guardò intorno e la vide seduta in disparte su una panchina sotto un grande albero e le si avvicinò.

«Ciao Ginny»

«Ciao Harry»

«Posso sedermi?»

«Certo»

«Mi ha detto Ron che avete vinto la Coppa di Quidditch»

«Già. C'era un osservatore delle Holyhead Harpies a vedere l'ultima partita e mi ha proposto un provino a fine agosto»

«Ti trasferirai in Galles, quindi?»

«Non è detto che mi prendano»

«Io sono sicuro di si»

«Comunque no. Ci sono altre sei giocatrici che partono ogni giorno da Londra con una Passaporta prima dell'allenamento. Con Hermione abbiamo parlato di condividere un appartamento»

«Bene!»

«Perché?»

La mano di Ginny era appoggiata sulla seduta della panchina. Harry allungò la sua e gliela strinse.

Lei lo fissò negli occhi e lui sorrise.

«Sapevo saresti tornato»

«Non voglio ripartire da zero, Gin»

«Ti amo Harry»

Lui la baciò.

Rimasero sulla panchina a parlare degli ultimi cinque mesi: Harry le raccontò dello scontro con i ghermidori, di Virginia e dei testi al corso di addestramento. Ginny gli parlo degli esami M.A.G.O., del Quidditch e delle offerte di lavoro che Hermione aveva ricevuto ancora prima di finire gli esami.

Poi, senza lasciarsi la mano, si unirono agli altri.

«Harry, posso parlarti un attimo?» Hermione gli andò incontro. Harry guardò Ginny, non voleva staccarsi dalla sua mano, ma lei sorrise.

«Dimmi Herm» si allontanarono

«Prima cosa» Esclamò abbracciandolo per poi sussurrargli all'orecchio «Spero che ora smettiate di mettervi i bastoni fra le ruote. Ha sofferto molto in questi ultimi mesi per te e sono sicuro che tu sei stato altrettanto male, quindi cercate di essere felici» e, staccandosi, lo guardò con tono severo, poi riprese «Seconda cosa: mi auguro che tu non abbia ascoltato la conversazione con Ron mentre eravamo sul dondolo...»

Lui la interruppe ridendo «Sono corso via il più lontano possibile»

«Ottimo. Ultima cosa, è un problema se mi fermo a dormire a Grimmauld Place stanotte?»

Harry avrebbe giurato di vederla arrossire nonostante il buio.

«No, nessun problema!» Rispose sogghignando

«Grazie. Devo avvisare Ginny che non può fermarsi da me allora»

«Non credo ci sia bisogno» Rispose lui «Eravamo giusto venuti a dirti che si sarebbe fermata a casa mia anche lei»

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo «Ecco! Ora chi lo sente Ron?»

«Credo abbia superato la fase del fratello geloso»

«Conoscendolo credo solo che abbia imparato a trattenersi!»

Harry rise poi cambiò argomento «Mi ha detto Ginny che ti hanno preso al Ministero»

«Si!» Esclamò lei entusiasta «Ancora prima di sapere i risultati dei M.A.G.O. ho ricevuto tre offerte di lavoro. Accetterò quella di assistente di Sybil Mustang, la sottosegretario del Dipartimento del Controllo delle Creature Magiche!»

«Ottimo Hermione» Disse Harry mentre un Neville all'apparenza alticcio gli andava incontro.

«Harry, Hermione, ho uno scoop da raccontarvi!» Rivelò Neville, mentre anche Ginny e Ron li avevano raggiunti.

«Che scoop?» Chiese Hermione incuriosita

«Sono rimasto a parlare più di un'ora con Hannah Abbott, sapete la Tassorosso?»

«Si Neville, certo!» Rispose Ron mentre masticava un tramezzino che dalle smorfie che faceva non doveva essere molto gustoso.

«Con l'indennizzo del Ministero ha rilevato il Paiolo Magico!» Esclamò il ragazzo con più entusiasmo di quanto sarebbe stato normale. Poi corse via verso la piscina.

«Il vero scoop è che Neville ha parlato più di un'ora con una ragazza!» mormorò sarcastico Ron mentre gettava il tramezzino dietro un cespuglio.

«Sei un idiota, Ron»


End file.
